<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before The Dawn by MorganVictoireBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245187">Before The Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack'>MorganVictoireBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Gen, Magic, Past, Royalty, War, alternative universe, wrestling personal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when the Demon King opens his evil eye the world will end. First the grass will burn, then the seas will boil while the sky catches fire, then all of humanity will fall. But what happens when the queen awakens? Does the world still end? What happens when the Demon King is reunited with his queen once more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Triple H, The Miz/Maryse Ouellet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say if the Demon Kings evil eye opens, the world will end. First the grass would burn in golden flames, followed by the seas boiling as the sky catches fire and eventually humanity would fall. But what happens when the Queen awakes? Does the world still end? What happens when the demon pair are reunited once more? Legend has it, if they are ever reunited a war happens and the blood stones will appear once more. Either humanity will fall or a peace will finally be called. If humanity falls, the darkness will rule. Hell will reign. No one would question the king and his queen. No one will think of what things were like before the dawn of the new age. </p><p>“The mundane world. Why must we constantly spare them?” angrily ranted Finn, although the Demon King, he had constantly been convinced by his closest advisors to spare the enemy. Instead watch them evolve and grow, transition into a new decade or century and as they adjust to changes. He could still remember the day his hatred for man kind was sparked, almost two thousand years prior, the day the mortal world branded the peaceful demons as monster and banished them to the underworld, with their banishment came their new history, where their kind and helpful nature had been replaced with a terrifying and wicked one. Unknown to man kind they had started a war that would last for thousands of years. </p><p>“We were at peace with them once Finn. If we destroy them as you wish then there will be no chance of returning to the old ways. Plus those who branded us as evil have long since passed on and some of the mundanes still believe in us. You know as long as there is still believers we can do no harm to them” calmly spoke the Undertaker. He had been watching over the king along with Kane, Aleister and Bray for so long, each of them keeping the king on the right track as well advising him as his inner circle as best he could. The four often kept Balor his demon in check. Kane soon appeared by his brother’s side, noticing when his eyes turned white from their normal blue, the visions once again showing him events that had yet to come to pass. Finn too noticing as he sat a little straighter in his stone carved throne, looking towards the one who was known to the human kind as the Necromancer. </p><p>“What do you see brother” calmly spoke Kane as Aleister and Bray moved either side of Finn as if expecting the worst from their king and friend. The pair watching both Undertaker and Kane carefully. Kane adjusting his fire burnt mask and moving his dark stingy hair from his face, legends saying he was the executioner of the king and his mask was to strike fear into those he was sending to hell. Something that had work well throughout the many life times they had been around. All in the stone room knew the visions were far more powerful than anything that had come before, thrust meaning more events or specific details were being shown to the older demon. </p><p>“Our enemy will reveal himself. Seven stones with the capability to combat our power. There a stone city with a clear crystal lake flowing through it and a girl” rambled the Undertaker, uttering the words of what he was seeing or at least what he could clearly make out. He knew the girl he was seeing was important, he could see her as if she stood before him. “She hold power over Finn. He will cease his chosen path of war and turn to peace for her” finished the Necromancer before turning away and blinking a few times, his mind full of questions as he did so. Who was this simple mundane girl he had seen? Yet he was also curious how she had so much power over the demon king. “She will become one of us. Her path and ours are intertwined” whispered the older demon, revealing her path would leader her to becoming one of them. Almost taken back by the curiosity and intrigue painted on the features of the king. </p><p>“A single mundane girl can stop me?” spoke Finn repeating apart of the prophecy the Undertaker had spoken, curious if it had anything to do with Jeff’s similar vision regarding the rise of Devitt. “Now that is interesting. She must be special if I willingly pursue peace and forget about war with the mundane world. Who is she?” uttered the Demon King, knowing the events the Undertaker had foreseen were far to similar to those Jeff had been granted permission to see, they were too similar to be a coincidence or two separate events. Yet his curiosity regarding her also motivated him to want to know more, just as he knew his loyal demons would be worried to learn there was someone out there who had been gifted the power to stop him. He was personally beginning to wonder if she was a powerful enchantress who was destined to join the demon realm as Devitt. </p><p>“I don’t know who she is but I can tell you she hails from the stone city and her blood is used to create the stones” replied the Undertaker, speaking the truth, he didn’t know her name yet he would be able to identify her with ease should he ever see her. The demon king could only hum to himself in amusement as he slouched in his thrown, the four with Finn turning their attention to him, knowing whatever he had planned they would be swept in for the ride as they normally were. He was their king after all, the man who made so many sacrifices for everyone who called him king, they had lost count how many times either one of them had followed him in to the mischief he had gotten himself into or on the adventures he found himself travelling on. </p><p>“No point in putting it off. We all know Taker’s visions are always right” cheerfully spoke Finn as he pushed himself off his stone throne, quickly glancing to the empty one at its side meant for his queen. “Jeff had a similar vision days ago regarding the coming of Devitt. The city both of you seen is Shadow-Stone” added the unusually eager king, as if he wanted to see this through and learn the knowledge that waited and discover who this mysterious girl was both men had seen. Bray could only smirk upon realising who the mysterious woman would become, not only was she destined to be a powerful demon but also the queen who would rule at Finn’s side, the same queen the mundanes had prophetised coming centuries before hand. The four demons soon followed their king, curious if their king was merely heading to the mundane world to get the battle also seen over and done with or if he was doing it out of intrigue for the woman who could stop him when no one else could. </p><p>The group soon left the carved caves of the underworld via the purple sparked portal. Appearing in a breathtaking grassy area, the rolling hills and picturesk scenery appearing from a painting, as did the stone city hidden within the hills, only found by following the dirt path made by the constant tramples of people and carriages alike. Worn down over time. The stone city itself seemed to be thriving, the beauty of it some how entrancing the five travellers from the demon realm. The tall towers of the palace stood high above the houses, standing tall over the tress surrounding three sides of the stone city. The iron gates giving the residents peace of mind and a sense of safety, a way to ward of potential attacks, even the small farm lands outside the city walls were thriving, all of it appearing as if it had been placed their by magic of some kind. </p><p>“The girl from my vision” whispered Taker, upon noticing the girl with the midnight hair he had seen so clearly. They had been wondering around the city for minutes before he had seen her. He soon pointed her out to the others, noticing quickly how she stood out from those around her. Her midnight hair blowing in the breeze as her smile seemed to bring happiness to those around her. Her brown eyes glimmered with kindness and love where as the olive skin seemed so perfect. Her royal purple dress torn slightly at the bottom and caked with mud from where it dragged across the ground, just as the shawl she wore protected her from the icy air waiting in the shadowy areas. </p><p>The five watched her for a few moments, almost entranced as she gave some gold coins and her shawl to someone begging for help, a gentle smile on her lips as she did so. Most around her treating her as if she was a rare and precious jewel they wished only to protect. As if she was the life and love of the stone city they called home. Bray’s attention was soon drawn to Finn, the man having left the group in order to go to her. A black rose in hand, appearing to materialise out of nowhere, just as determination plain to see on his features. He was drawn to her and he wanted to know why. Upon reaching the midnight haired woman, he offered her the flower, her smile contagious enough to bring one to his own lips. Yet as quickly as the encounter started it ended. With Finn allowing her to return to her errands she had set herself on doing. </p><p>“Her name is Victory Devitt. She lives near the palace” triumphantly announced Finn upon his return to his group of companions, her last name not going unnoticed by the group of demons. It was almost as if destiny and fate were screaming at them. “She lives with her aunt and uncle, the latter being one of the many knights” as if by design a hoard of men in dulled silver armour trampled through the small market place, not caring for who they knock over or bumped in to random patrons walking through the market and streets minding their own business. It was almost as if the silver armoured men were intent on upsetting the peacefulness the people seemed to value so much or at least one of the silver clad knights did. </p><p>The small group witness the disruptive knight confidently waltz over to the woman they now knew as Victory, the important one. All anyone could do was watch as the soldier roughly grabbed hold of her arm in a tight grip, the vice like grip clearly hunting the younger woman yet the man seemed not to notice as he pulled her with him. Forcing her to drop the black rose Finn had given to her and the bracelet she wore to fall from her wrist.  Aleister noticing quietly walked over to retrieve the fallen item, standing before the knight as if attempting to block his path and help the midnight haired woman. Yet the demon known by many as the Devil was soon rudely pushed aside by the unnamed knight, at which point Finn, Taker and Kane join the normally calm and collected demon. </p><p>“I suppose we should return it” spoke Aleister an aura of calmness escaping from him as he did so. He had by now figured Finn was unlikely to leave until the visions of both Jeff and Taker had come to pass. Although each of them could only ponder on what that actually entailed. He had already come to the conclusion something horrific would happened to the all important midnight haired woman for the stone to be created using her blood and for her to become a demon. The demons that were once mortal were rather either created via choice or by death. The odd few were via a combination of both. All five from the demonic realm were aware the only one to know for sure what was to happen was Jeff, his visions showing him detailed events of what would happened when he called upon his gift of foresight. </p><p>The Knight in the dull silver armour, the man known to many as Snow had been a foul mood since returning from his latest quest with the king. He had hopes for his daughter to marry into the royal family, yet those hopes had been dashed by none other than King Mason himself. The revelation the prince had made his desire to be with Victory rather clear, such news Mason had shared with his close childhood friend with the expectation of happiness yet had been met with the opposite. Something that had confused him greatly. Even now he disagreed with his wife’s decision to take her niece and raise her with their own two children. The act of kindness long since lost on him. </p><p>“What did you do?” bellowed Snow as he pushed Victory through the splintered wooden door. Ricochet looking up from his place at the kitchen table where as Myra and Esther appeared from other rooms of their generously sized home. All three disturbed by the commotion, Ricochet moving to his cousin’s aid, only to be roughly pushed back by his father. Myra on the other hand just stood by and watched as she normally did. Esther quickly noticed the tight grip her husband had on their niece as well as the yanking motion he had made on her arm when Snow had pushed their son aside. Her suspicious of Victory’s pain only confirmed when she heard the quiet whimpers of the younger woman. “What did you do?” once again yelled Snow, frustration clear to see as his yanked her towards himself only to let go and step aside when she neared, his intention of harm clear. Ricochet catching her although both hit the wooden table as they tumbled to the ground. </p><p>“SNOW!” shouted Esther in response. Coming to the aid of her son and niece. She knew her husband loved their daughter far more than their second child. Just as she never understand why Victory and Ricochet were always the targets for his anger. None of them had done anything and both were innocent. She knew Victory had done nothing wrong this time, only being her kind hearted self. Other than that all she had done wrong was being the same age as their youngest child and Prince Alan. “Victory did nothing to gain Prince Alan’s attention. You know as well as anyone he’s always shown affection for her. Both he and the king are drawn to her kind nature towards people. Mason has said it himself she reminds him of his late queen” explained the Esther, once again coming to the defence of her niece, the young woman she had seen as her daughter more so than Myra. Like Ricochet she was kind hearted and loving towards others. </p><p>“Snow soon left the stone cottage, slamming the wooden door with as much force as possible as he did so. Ricochet helped Victory to her feet, holding the side of his head from where he smacked it off the edge of the table, noticing Victory doing the same. He had lost count how many tears his cousin had wasted on his cruel father or how many times either of them had been on the receiving end of a beating at his merciless hands. Most of the time he was in a foul mood when he delivered them, often times blaming them for something they didn’t do or even know about, normally the beatings occurred when something didn’t go to plan when it come to Myra getting something. To the surprise of the four occupants of the cottage, soft knocks could be heard on the splintered door, Esther had originally believed it to be a neighbour coming to see if they were alright after the normal commotion. She soon gestured for Myra to answer the door while she made sure both Victory and Ricochet were okay after their tumble into the side of the kitchen table. </p><p>“Hi. I’m Finn Balor, I was told I could find Victory Devitt here” spoke the well dressed visitor, his clothing choice making it obvious he wasn’t from the stone city, yet also de pitched him as wealthy. The fine choices in fabrics as well as colours. Myra could only scan the stranger with her light green eyes, moving some of her brown hair to the side in a flirtatious way upon realising he came from wealth. “I have something which belongs to her” added Finn, in an effort to move on from the awkwardness to fall over them, as well as to shake away the uncomfortable feeling. Relief washing over him when the midnight haired woman came into view, her contagious smile seemingly been lost in the hours since they had last met. “You dropped this in the market earlier today. A kind stall owner told me where I could find you” softly spoke Finn as if he was channelling Aleister’s calmer nature. He soon noticed the moon like shinning down on her, almost as if the universe was putting a spotlight on her to tell him he was an important player in the games to come. </p><p>“Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you for returning it” asked Victory as she put the bracelet back in its rightful place around her right wrist. Finn watching her carefully as she did so and only now taking notice of the simple design as well as her love for it. He could see by the relief to appear on her features the simple piece of jewellery meant a great deal to her. “You aren’t from around her are you?” questioned the midnight haired woman, curiosity in her soft voice as she asked the obvious question, a question she already knew the answer to. In the small city of Shadow-Stone, everyone knew everyone hence travellers and strangers would stick out like a sore thumb. The Demon King could only nod to her question as a smile appeared on her lips, almost as if the simple conversation was his sole reason for being there. “Thought so. Everyone knows everyone here, I think I would have remembered a kind stranger and his companions” finished Victory as she showed just how observant she was, having picked up on five strangers in total who stuck out a fair bit compared to the rest of those who called Shadow-Stone home. </p><p>“Observant of you. Maybe you would be kind enough to show me and my friends around. We’d planned on staying for a few weeks” replied Finn, knowing if they were to stay in the city then they would need a guide to help them find their way. He felt nervous when she smiled sweetly and nodded to his request, yet quickly noticed when her sweet smiled faded being replaced with uncertainty when she seen someone approaching from over his shoulder. Finn turned around to see what had caused such a reaction, seeing the same gruffed knight from earlier and who appeared to be the Prince, if the crown atop his head was anything to go by. The prince seemed please to see the midnight haired woman, greeting her with kindness and as if they were old friends. Where as the knight was hostile and acted as if she was nothing more than a menace or burden to him. Victory quickly moved aside, pulling Finn out of the way of her uncle, knowing he wouldn’t care if he barged into the wealthy stranger, for a knight he had little to no respect for anyone he deemed as a waste of time. </p><p>“Tomorrow in the market. Near the fountain” spoke Victory before bidding Finn good night. Upon seeing him off she returned her attention to her family, noticing quickly how Ricochet rolled his eyes as Myra attempted to flirt with Prince Alan in the hopes he would notice her. Where as Snow was speaking of how the two would make a fine match while ignoring the uncomfortable looks Alan was sending his way. Esther on the other hand continued on with tidying things away and returning the home to the normal presentable family cottage. Victory decided to return to her room, only for Alan to gently reach out for her arm, clearly wanting her to be around. She was sure he would have questions on who Finn was, the prince’s affection for her once again on display. </p><p>“Snow, I did not come to go down memory lane nor flirt with Myra. I came here to inform you I intend for Victory to become my queen” announced Prince Alan, noticing quickly how Myra stopped flirting and how the room had fallen silent. He knew instantly something wasn’t right when Snow appeared furious over the words he had spoken or the general idea of his niece being queen. Where happiness and a grin should happen been was overwhelming anger and a scrawl. All the laughter had seemingly been sucked out of the room with only the long silent awkwardness being left behind. Victory could only look around as if she was uncertain on what her next course of action was or as if she was weary of what Snow would do. Where as Ricochet and Esther could only silently show their joy for Victory, her chance of happiness and escape was there, just as Alan’s determination and fearlessness was. </p><p>“Let me ask you something Prince Alan” quietly uttered Snow, trying to keep his voice even and the threatening mannerisms he would normal use in an unwanted situation at bay. He knew should he attempt to intimidate the prince his good favour with the king would be lost without a second chance. “What is it you see in Victory? What does she have that Myra does not?” questioned the knight, curious as to why Alan had chosen Victory rather than Myra. After all Myra had always taken notice and given him her full attention whenever he was around, where as Victory had avoided him at every given opportunity, often times choosing to help people than be there when the royals visited, unless she was requested to stay. The last time he knew the pair of them to do anything together was when King Mason sent them both of a diplomatic mission a few years prior. </p><p>“Victory is everything a queen should be. She fair, generous, selfless. She cares more for the people surrounding her than she does for her own well being. You’d have to be an idiot not to see her beauty. Plus the people already love her” began Alan, a smile appearing on his lips as he spoke of why he wished for Victory to be the one to rule at his side, plus he noticed even the stranger travellers had taken notice of her stunning beauty. “I’ve seen Victory around the city many times help others. She’ll give food and warm clothes to those on the streets, lend a helping hand on the farms. When she’s around the people smile with her. She’s the heart of this city” added the Prince, looking over to the woman in question and showing he had been watching her for quite some time, he had even volunteered on the farms just to be with her. “I haven’t seen Myra do any of that or anything that shows she’ll be the queen people need. I’ve watched her from a distance, she laughs at the homeless, demands things from struggling stall owners and uses her position as power over others. Nothing that says she will be the queen these people deserve” finished Alan as he looked towards Myra, seeing her shock. It being clear she believed no one had noticed his behaviour towards others or that someone had seen through her facade to fool people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised Victory met with Finn and his four close companions at the stone carved fountain in the middle of the market square. Showing them around with confidence while also greeting others who passed by, introducing the five travellers as she did so. Aleister asking questions regarding the stone city’s history, expecting vague answers as he doubted anyone living in the city knew when it was built and became a thriving place as it now was. Yet he had been pleasantly surprised to learn it had been about for a few centuries. Their tour being uneventful until they reached the woods a few meters away from where their knights training grounds had been set up. Snow spotted her almost instantly, hastily making his way over to the small group whom at some point had been joined by Ricochet. The disrespectful knight still in the same foul mood as he was the night before and appeared drunk too. Both Victory and Ricochet knowing the combination would only make him far more unpredictable than normal. </p><p>“There’s my disappointment of a son and sweet little niece” uttered Snow upon reaching the group, resting a hand on each of their shoulders, digging his finger nails in as he did so. He had noticed Victory had her hair down, likely to hide the bruising or injury caused the night before. “And you five are?” questioned the drunk knight, using his son and niece as something to help keep his balance as he wondered who the five strange travellers were, he recognised one of them as the stranger Victory had been conversing with last night. Finn quickly become cautious as he stood in the grassy field at the edge of the woods, taking notice when Snow began to pull the pair he had hold off towards him, almost forcing Victory to fall over her dress as well as making Ricochet grimace. For the first time Finn felt protective of the two people before him but especially the all important midnight haired woman. He felt the urge to find a way to help them escape the man who seemed to take pleasure in tormenting and hurting them. Yet he couldn’t find a reason why he had become so determined to help. </p><p>“My name is Finn. This is Taker, Kane, Bray and Aleister” calmly spoke Finn, introducing himself and his four companions to the knights. “We are visiting for a while, travelling the lands” added the Demon King, knowing in a way it was true they were visiting but they weren’t travelling the lands. Instead they seek to see the visions of forthcoming events through before returning to their own demonic realm. He felt his anger rise upon hearing Victory squeak out in pain, just as Taker quickly stopped Aleister when Ricochet grumbled out in the same manner. Snow smirked as he dug his finger nails in their neck and shoulder more, almost like he got a rise out of seeming them in pain or suffering. “Let them go” growled Finn after a few seconds of fighting to control himself, he knew if he didn’t then Balor would be unleashed. </p><p>He didn’t wish to scare the two he was trying to help. Nor did he want to give the people around another reason to distrust the group more than they already did. Just as he knew all trust would be gone if each of the stranger travellers were revealed to be demons, but not just any demons, the king and his inner circle. When Snow laughed off Finn’s request, the king nodded to Aleister, who swiftly punched the knight in question, a grin appearing on his lips as he did so. The tattooed demon caught Victory before she was pulled down with Snow, where as Bray kept a firm grip of Ricochet ensuring he too remained standing. The cousins being moved behind the group of five, almost as if they had gone from the tour guides to the ones being protected. </p><p>“Show some respect” uttered Bray as he stood over the fallen knight, disgusted at the behaviour shown by the so called noble knight. “Where we come from women are treated as our equals as goddesses. What right do you have to treat either of them like that?” asked the Demon known for striking fear and his gifts in the voodoo powers. The group had heard some of the other knights both training and fully fledged ones shout Sir Snow shortly after Aleister had punched him. Snow on the other hand looked shocked someone had stood against him in defence of his niece and youngest child. </p><p>“She is my niece and he is my son. I will do with them as I see fit. As for the women. You may treat them as goddesses where you’re from but this is Shadow-Stone. They’re only here to serve us men, nothing more” responded Snow as he stood to his feet, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose with the inside of his sleeve. While trying to ignore the pain pulsing from it. “She is nothing more than a burden. Just as Ricochet is useless to me. So take them if you want. You’d be doing me  favour” confidently finished Snow, a proud yet cruel grin coming to his lips. Laughter echoed from his lips when he seen the looks to pass over both Victory and Ricochet’s features, as if someone had torn their hearts from their chests and stomped on it. Ricochet knew his father was cruel and thought little of him since he had refused to follow in his footsteps but never once expected his father to say it out loud. Finn soon turned his attention to the cousins, almost stunned to see only one stood there instead of both the other having run off. </p><p>“I’ll go find her” quietly whispered Ricochet leaving shortly after, knowing he had a better chance of finding her due to knowing all her hide away spots. He was unsure when Aleister ran to catch up, offering to help, yet accepted it none the less. Aleister knowing when it come to the five demons he stood a better chance of not scaring the two cousins and keeping calm in the face of adversary. When the duo were far enough away, Aleister called upon the Hardy brothers, knowing they would be able to track the younger woman since her bracelet was warn by Finn before he returned it to her the night before. He had transferred some of his power to it as a form of protection, thrust allowing either of the Hardy’s to track the small piece of jewellery and the one to wear it. </p><p>“What are you doing?” asked Ricochet, curious why the calm stranger spoke to the flames of one of the street torches, almost beginning it to help. Aleister on the other hand openly showing his power to the mundane man. Their slowly growing friendship already strong despite the differences between them. At a moments decisions Aleister pulled Ricochet aside, whispering the truth on who each of the travelling companions were and why they had come to Shadow-Stone in the first place. See the distrust there at first until being reassured neither of them meant harm to Victory, instead they hoped the visions of her happiness came true. Even when he had figured out either one or both of the cousins were destined to pay the price of love and hatred. </p><p>“They wont last long without someone there to help them. Their both weak and he’s spinless. They’d never survive on their own. Prince Alan’s judgement is wrong as it always has been” uttered Snow, some of the other knights surrounding him. That alone appearing to give him more confidence and will him to continue on tormenting the group of mysterious travellers, still unaware of who and what they truly were. Snow took notice of the look Finn send in his direction, suggesting he had been unaware of another’s interest in her. Yet he couldn’t say he was surprised by the revelation, she was kind hearted and beautiful. “They’re both worthless, you’ll see that soon enough. Everyone will” finished Snow, that being all Finn could bare to listen to before his demonic side began to take over. His eye colour soon changed to a mixture of orange and yellow, that alone forced Snow to back away with uncertainty and fear, his fear only grew when Finn shook his head, his hair instantly growing longer yet his eyes returned to the normal icy blue they had been before. His companions knowing he was struggling to keep Balor was breaking free of his control. </p><p>“When they are found. They come with us” uttered Finn upon regaining control and his composure. He walked away shortly after. He knew the pair would finding it difficult to adjust to the demonic domain considering they would be the first mortals to enter the realm known as the underworld. Yet he was willing to take that risk if it meant the pair of them were free from the suffering and torment they had previously been forced to endure. Upon reaching the city once more, the four went their separate ways in an attempt to find Aleister and the cousins, neither had the intention of taking them back to the cottage they called home, not when he knew what would be in-store for them when Snow returned there. He knew Aleister would refuse to send them back there. Finn had been dragged into his thoughts as he passed the flower stall, so much so he crashed into someone else as he walked through the streets. </p><p>“Ricochet” surprisingly uttered Finn, relief in his voice to have found one he had been searching for, although he still questioned the whereabouts of Aleister and Victory. He soon held out a hand to the younger man, pulling him to his feet once more, already figuring Aleister had shared the truth with him hence the uncertain look in his eyes. He soon pulled Ricochet down a quiet alley, away from the sight and out of hearing range of other people. “You’re welcome to join us in our own realm, away from those who hurt you. You’d be with Victory and safe” offered Finn, almost seeing the mundane man as a friend and someone who had protected the woman who’d have control over him. Yet his path was unknown to him, was he destined to remain a human with knowledge of demons existing or was he to join the ranks of the demon king. It soon dawned on the Demon King, Ricochet was one of a rare few who was granted the rare choice of being allowed to choose for himself. “This wont hurt much” added the man hiding the secret of Balor, placing a hand either side of Ricochet’s head, using his powers to see his memories. As a human he was horrified to see what both he and Victory had been through, get as a demon, the events he seen fuelled his anger further and made him even more determined to take them back to the demonic realm. </p><p>He soon sent a red spark into the sky from his hand, knowing only those with demon blood would see it. He lead Ricochet from the city thereafter, the memories he had seen and the pain he felt sticking with him. Just as he had faith either of the four remaining demons in the city would see the spark and the message that hid with it.  Once the pair got to the stone blocks on the furthest farm from the city they waited for the others to join them, Finn knowing it wouldn’t take them long to appear, often times they moved swiftly and quietly when doing things in a world that wasn’t their own. Especially one considered to be their enemy. Aleister and Bray appearing with Victory, both nodding to their king, silently telling him, she was still in darkness when it come to the truth of who each of them were. While also hinting it was best to tell her the truth before entering the demonic realm that would eventually become her home. </p><p>“Victory. There’s something you need to now. But I need you to trust me” calmly spoke Finn as he lead her to the rocks to sit on, noticing her dress was slightly torn as if she had gotten caught on something and pulled herself free. Once she was seated he knelt before as if she was already a queen he was begging to be in the favour of or as if she was a goddesses he wished to worship. “We’re demons from the underworld. We came here after Taker and another had visions involving you” he noticed quickly when she flinched away upon hearing they were of demonic nature yet she also seemed curious to learn of visions, somehow she struggled with the idea she was so important to someone. “Aleister there is the Devil, Bray is rather well known in folk lure as the Voodoo Prince or Demon of Fear. Taker became known as the Necromancer, where as Kane is the demon of fire his power matched only by the fire priestess. And I’m the Demon King” explained Finn, revealing to her exactly which demons they were. Yet this time she looked to Ricochet as if he would give her the truth, the slightly older man only nodding as if indicating the words spoken were truth she was seeking. </p><p>Upon Kane and Taker rejoining the group, the latter opened the purple portal appearing to made of sparks. Finn stood to his feet and held a hand out to the midnight haired woman, hoping only to sooth her fear and to be gifted with a chance to show her they weren’t the monsters the mundane world believed them to be. Aleister and Bray gesturing for Ricochet to walk through the portal, keeping to their silent word of him joining his beloved cousin and reassuring him he wouldn’t be left behind. Kane and Taker walked through first, beckoning Ricochet to follow, offering a gentle pat on the back when he did and treating him as if they were old friends rather than mortal and demons. Aleister and Bray walked through after, shortly followed by Finn who lead the uncertain Victory through the portal into the kingdom he called home and ruled over. </p><p>“Welcome Ricochet and Lady Devitt” voiced one of the two demons who waited to greet them. His hair in dreadlocks, where as his brother had his dark hair tied back to keep it from his eyes and face. The brothers watched as the portal closed behind them. Jeff knowing the pair would have questions, after all they were mortals in the realm of demons, a realm known for it last life and near immortality. They had made history by being the first mundanes to willingly choose to go there not only that but had been escorted their by the king himself. “No harm shall come to you here. You are our honoured guests, treated with respect and kindness you shall be” added the demon gifted with foresight, a gift that served him well over the centuries he had been a resident of the under world. He soon held a hand out to Victory, watching as Matt gestured for Ricochet to follow him. The pair going in separate directions for now. Jeff could only nod to the fire and ice priestess's when he passed them, both women looking on with intrigue but said nothing as they knew eventually someone would clue them in. </p><p>“Where are you talking me?” asked Victory with shaky voice. As to be expected the demon leading her, had foreseen the questions she would be asking as well as the path she was bound to when it come to become a powerful demon. “Who are you?” questioned the midnight haired woman. Sympathy flashing through Jeff’s eyes, he knew the demon she was destined to become, just as he knew the peace she once represented was no longer an option, that having be diminished the moment Finn had lost control and began to reveal his true nature as a demon. </p><p>“I am Jeff, the other gifted with foresight. One of the kings advisors and trusted friend” responded Jeff with kindness, explaining who he was and the power he was gifted with. “I have seen a lot of things concern you, your path has only just began one that last for a thousand years” added the kind demon as he lead her down a hall, he had prepared the room across from Finn’s knowing her stay wouldn’t be a short one and Finn would want to protect her. The two soon stopped at a set of double wooden doors, as Jeff unlocked them and stood aside, allowing her entrance, giving her the key to the doors as she entered, thrust showing her she wasn’t a prisoner. Victory looked around the large room, the old tapestries and paintings from forgotten pasts, as well as fine fabrics lining the ceiling and walls to hide the stone cave walls. “Finn is across the hall. Tap the crystal there is you need any help” gently spoke Jeff before leaving her to settle in, he instead headed back to the throne room. Knowing Finn would likely have called all demons there to inform them of the two mortals in their domain and how important one of them was. </p><p>When he finally reached the throne room lit by the burning golden flames, every demon who called the realm home was there, including the legendary Banshee Knight and both of the Bella twins, who had seen him walking with Victory to her quarters. He soon joined the other in the inner circle at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne, waiting for Finn to speak. </p><p>“I called you all here to update you on what is going on” began Finn, his voice appearing to echo and boom of the normally cold cave walls, ensuring those furthest away from him could hear his words clearly. “There are two mortals here. Cousins from Shadow-Stone. In cording to the visions of both who are gifted with foresight, Victory is the one who has power over me. The peace she represented is no longer an option with the man who brings an old prophecy of The Black Zodiac a reality. The other has the rare choice of choosing his fate. Ricochet has chosen to join our ranks. To help us, he transitions as we speak” explained the Demon King, showing his loyalty to those who chose him to lead them, showing he was keeping to his word of keeping them all in the loop when something major occurred. “Neither are to be harmed. If anyone tries to bring harm to either of them, they will answer to me and will be punished by death regardless of their rank. Do I make myself clear?” Finished the man known as the king, ending with a warning to all of what would happen to those who brought harm to the two from the mortal world. He released the demons he ruled over following that, allowing them to return to their own business. </p><p>“We’ll look out for her Finn. She maybe thankful for the company of other women” spoke Nikki, seeing Finn nod to the pair of them before they left. The fire and ice twins knew she would appreciate the company of other women instead of being surrounded by men all the time. They also knew they would be tasked with helping her to adjust to life in the demon realm and dress so she blended in a little more. “We’re gonna be good friends, I can just see it” added the fire priestess as they walked towards the room Victory had been given, just as they were curious about her cousin who had chosen to become one of them, that alone intriguing them as they couldn’t remember the last time a mortal had decided to join them if it had ever happened before. </p><p>“What will happen now Victory is here? Will the battle still happen? Can peace still be achieved?” asked Finn, knowing things would have changed course now. He had done what no one could have predicted when he took both Victory and her cousin in Ricochet away from their world. He knew their could be far worse consequences now. Just as he knew it didn’t help when he had shown hints of who he truly was in front of the person who was destined to set things in motion for the Black Zodiac. Both Jeff and Taker glanced towards each other from opposite sides of the throne room, both unsure if they should answer that question, as neither route had a happy ending. If anything one was bad and the other was worse. </p><p>“Making peace is off the table for now, but can still be achieved via the royal family. From watching Snow things don’t look good. It looks as if we have two options. Either her take her home or turn her” responded Kane, thankful for the little trick they could do with the flames, giving them insight into what was happening in the mundane world and allowing them to keep an eye on those branded as enemy. “Snow has reporting Victory and Ricochet’s disappearance to King Mason, implicating we took them against their will” informed Kane, officially confirming the worst in terms of what Snow could do. Kane had already figured returning either of them was out of the question, especially if Finn’s announcement and the look which was sent in his general direction was any indication. Thrust that only meant turning Victory as well. </p><p>“We aren’t taking either of them back nor are we turning Victory. They are both safer here than with Snow. If Victory wants to turn then fine but if she doesn’t then we respect her wishes. She can live out the rest of her life here is she wants to, as long as she’s safe” replied Finn, refusing to turn the midnight haired woman again her will, he didn’t want to force anything on her instead he wished only for her to be able to choose her fate. Jeff soon called upon his power, hoping to see what the future had in store, most knew his gifts were far more powerful than Takers. Being able to call on it at will and seeing where each decision would lead. He could only hold his head low when he seen what was to come and the one thing Finn wished for Victory would be denied. </p><p>“Her fate is no longer in her hands although she will be the cousin to pay the price of love and hate. The choices you and Snow make will decide her future” muttered Jeff, sharing the new information he had seen via his visions. Finn could only cast his eyes towards the rocky cave floor, knowing he would have to be careful with his choices now, even more so now he had been aware it was Victory’s life that hung on the thin line. He knew one wrong move and it could all end in disaster and heartbreak if it wasn’t destined to already. “Her fate will be concluded upon her return to the stone city, stronger than she once was. Still she remains as the key to peace” finished Jeff revealing the battle was no longer to take place or at least it wasn’t in the immediate future, as well as revealing Victory would once again return home at some point. Finn could only wonder if Snow had forgotten of the cousins by then, if he had then he suspected the rest of the people in Shadow-Stone wouldn’t have, considering Victory seemed to brighten everything up when she was around. </p><p>~ 18 Months Later ~ </p><p>It had been a year and a half since Ricochet and Victory had seemingly disappeared without a trace. The people of Shadow-Stone refused to believed either of them had perished. Every six months a small celebration of sorts was held to remind people of the missing pair. King Mason and Prince Alan being the ones to arrange them. Each resident was given a lantern to light and send up in the air with the hopes the cousins would be found or return. Alan in particular had hope they would come back, he missed Victory and seeing her helping people in the city. To him nothing had been the same since she had vanished. Many residences even the royal family had come to suspect Snow or Myra had something to do with Ricochet and Victory’s disappearance, yet nothing was ever found to prove it. Snow of course had thrown his theory out there, saying the stranger travellers had taken them since they too had mysteriously vanished the same day. </p><p>“Send me back” voiced Victory, joining Finn and the other high ranking demons in the throne room, Ricochet following behind her. Finn turned his attention to her the moment he had heard her soft voice echo through the caved room, although he was unsure what to make of her request. The demons surrounding them bowed to her when she entered the room, although a mortal Finn had fallen for her. Other demons had taken it upon themselves to treating her as their queen even when she held no such title or show no desire to. “I know what’s happening in Shadow-Stone, send me back so I can at least attempt to settle it” added Victory attempting to reason with the stubborn king, she had hope her return would settle the uneasy atmosphere that had taken over the stone city she had called home for so long. Unaware of what her return would set in motion. </p><p>“Come back to me” whispered Finn when he reached her, granting her the freedom to return to her own realm. He was all to aware if he didn’t then she would find an alternative and likely more dangerous means of returning. Just as he knew it would run the risk of her choosing not to go back to the demonic realm. Victory nodded to his simple request, curtsying when he gently took her hand and kissed it before opening a portal. Thrust granting her request to return to her place of birth. He watched her as the other demons did, making sure she was safely through before closing it. He couldn’t contain his smile as he thought about the announcement he wanted to make and the question he planned on asking her when she come back to him. </p><p>When Victory stepped from the portal of purple sparks, she grinned upon setting foot back in her own world again. Although she had been treated like a goddess and queen in the demonic realm she was still mortal and thrust knew and felt as if she didn’t belong there. She soon made her way towards the city gates, noticing some of the looks she got from those outside the city as she walked passed, the relief she had returned but the curiosity of where she had been and how she was dressed. She knew it would come as a shock to most to learn both she and Ricochet had left willingly. As soon as she entered through the gates she was met with two soldiers of the kingdom, both of which asked her kindly to allow them to escort her to the palace. Victory nodded in response noticing quickly how things were beginning to brighten up again now she had returned. </p><p>“My king. Prince Alan” spoke one of the soldiers as he swiftly entered the throne room. Victory herself patiently waited outside the large oak doors, admiring the iron mental work that decorated them, as well as noticing the castle hadn’t changed all that much, a little brighter maybe. The rest of it appeared as if it had been frozen in time. “Victory has returned” added the unnamed soldier, noticing Snow, Esther and Myra were also stood in the room. He merely nodded his head in recognition to the disgraced knight and what remained of his family. He soon signalled for the other silver clad knight to enter the room, sure enough Victory followed behind. A small smile upon her lips as she curtsied to the king and crowned prince. Both the good and bad memories returning to her upon seeing the other occupants of the room. </p><p>“King Mason. Prince Alan. Forgive me for not sending word earlier. Myself and Ricochet were not kidnapped but left of our own free will to escape the cruelty of Snow. We have been staying with the royal family of a nearby kingdom. I returned upon news of the accusations reaching there. I wish to set things right” spoke Victory, explaining neither of the cousins had been taken against their will and both of them were alive and well. Even if Ricochet was now a high ranking demon now. King Mason could only nod at least thankful the pair were well, just as he knew his only son had been right to continue on with his hope. Mason soon turned his attention disgraced knight, taking notice of how the young woman was dressed now and the confidence that emanated from her. The black gown she wore fit for the high lady she truly was. </p><p>“Thank you for returning and informing us of this in person Lady Victory. You are welcome to stay here in the place for the duration of you stay” spoke King Mason suspecting she would be returning to the kingdom she had stayed in soon enough, he could only glance over as his only son walked over to her with the intention of welcoming her back and escorting her to her chambers. Both men refusing to allow the woman to go with her family. “As for you Snow. Your niece will not will returning to your home nor will I grant your request of a match between Sir Xavier and Myra. I will be investigating why your niece and son left this city and the cruelty referred to” added the king before dismissing the family. He wouldn’t admit it but he was going to deny the match due to Xavier already being betrothed to another. </p><p>Snow stormed from the palace shortly followed by his distraught daughter and beautiful wife. The sadistic man had already figured with Victory’s return would mean everything he had said and planned out would be in jeopardy, he had counted on neither her or Ricochet returning. Now Victory had returned he had to do something to force her leave again, just as he was beginning to wonder if their was another force out there working against him. It was only when he returned to the cottage he called home did he discover just how hard that would be. There at the kitchen table sat Ricochet, his only son had also returned but hadn’t made himself known as Victory had. He appeared the same as he did before yet different at the same time. Something Snow couldn’t quite understand. </p><p>“Finn sent someone to protect Victory. I volunteered to return in order to keep watch from a distance” spoke Ricochet, revealing the strange traveller from the year prior had sent someone alone to help keep Victory safe, as well as making it clear he didn’t trust Snow when it come to his plans or wicked nature. It was almost like they were aware of what could potentially happened despite not being there to witness what he had been doing during the year and a half Ricochet and Victory had been gone. Snow recognised Finn’s name instantly, the man who’s eyes had changed and who hid a dark secret behind the facade of a noble traveller he had played when visiting the year prior. “He sent Dean to keep her safe and be a friend while she’s here. He joined her in the palace when you left” continued the smaller man, unsure of how he felt being in his childhood home again or being back in the mortal realm now he was a high level demon. </p><p>Even now Ricochet could remembering when he first met Dean. Aleister had turned him and took him to the demonic realm to adjust. He lashed out at everyone there but Victory, almost as if she realised she wasn’t a demon like the rest who resided their but still mortal. She had spent time helping Dean to adjust to his new status as a demon, never once berating him for destroying his village of Eprea, the village he had once called home, the same one that had turned on him. Instead she listened to him and understood his reasoning. The friendship between the two being a strong bound as Dean had volunteered to protect her when Ricochet tried to find his place in the demonic realm. Ricochet left not long after, not being able to bare being back in the home which held so much torment for him or be around his father and sister when they showed nothing but annoyance about him being there, yet he felt guilt for once again leaving his mother behind. </p><p>“I have to stop him. He’s a demon” cryptically spoke Snow, never naming the him he was referring too. Yet it was obvious he spoke of one of the mysterious travellers from almost two years prior. “I saw his eyes change the last time we met. His hair changed when he shook his head. He is Balor the Demon King. We must get Victory and Ricochet away from him. We must destroy him” ranted the disgraced knight, revealing for the first time what he had seen that day, revealing what had shaken him. It wasn’t too long before the patriarch left the family cottage, still mumbling about what he had seen. Snow never once said where he was going yet muttered something about stopping Victory from becoming like Ricochet. He still knew Prince Alan wished for Victory to become his queen, the prince being unaware of another king wishing for the same thing. This one shrouded in darkness and myth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Its funny how weird it feels to be back here” spoke Victory as she walked the streets with Dean, the past few days since she had returned to Shadow-Stone, she had been staying in the Palace. Dean had been allowed to stay as her protector, if only so all parties involved had reassurance their would be effort to prevent as much danger as possible. The demon to her side could hum slightly as he looked in her general direction. He too finding it odd being back in the mortal world now he was a demon, he hadn’t returned to the mortal realm since destroying Eprea as vengeance for what had happened to him. </p><p>“We’ll be able to return home soon Lady Devitt. Whether you’ve seen it or not, you’re the queen to so many of us. Including Finn” replied Dean, he knew of her struggles, how she felt as if she didn’t below in the demonic realm. Yet he could also tell from her posture she didn’t know if she truly belonged in the mortal realm either. “Maybe then you’ll finally be able to discover your place in all of this” an unsure grin appearing on his lips when Victory turned her attention to him. The footsteps behind them still persistent in following, he had noticed Snow had been trailing for sometime but had hoped he would give up or they would lose him at some point. “Snow is following us” whispered Dean as if he didn’t want another to hear his words, the pair casually strolled down another quiet street, the footsteps behind causing fear to shine in Victory’s dark eyes. Dean knew something had happened between the woman he seen as Queen and the disgraced knight in the past, Finn’s instant she never be left alone with the man again had given it away. As had Ricochet’s reaction at the mention of his name. </p><p>“I only wish to speak with her” called Snow, determination in his voice. Determination he was going to see his plan through and lure the man he was convinced was the Demon King back to Shadow-Stone once more. Just as he knew the only way that was likely possible was to take something he loved away. Victory. “I know who you are Dean Ambrose. A criminal sentenced to death at the stocks. Returned after death and destroyed a village of innocent people” continued the disgraced knight, making sure as many people as possible heard who his niece’s protector actually was. If he was honest it scared him to think someone had the power to resurrect the dead and unleash them on the world again. Victory soon looked to Dean when he stopped, taking notice of his eyes switching between the two colours of ice blue and obsidian black. </p><p>“Dean. Listen to my voice” whispered Victory as she cautiously stepped closer to him. She knew his gift as a demon was his power of rage. “He wants you to lose control, he wants you to expose yourself to the people. Don’t let it control you” soothingly added the midnight haired woman, helping him to regain control by showing she wasn’t afraid of him and seen him as a friend despite his status as a high ranking demon. The pair soon heard Show’s footsteps begin to quicken as he ran towards them, to which Dean offered Victory a piggy back, hastily walking away, listening to the directions she gave him in the hopes of losing the disgraced and often vile knight. </p><p>“Its not safe for you here Victory. He wont stop until he gets a hold of you again” calmly spoke Dean as they blended in with the crowded market place. The breathing a sigh of relief, their brush with Snow being a little too close for comfort. His knowledge also being something that had gone unforeseen by the pair gifted with foresight. The two soon made it to the palace steps, Dean placing her back on her feet upon reaching the grand stone building. The uneasy feeling once again returning to haunt him upon seeing Myra stood nearby as if she was waiting for something or someone. Her once stunning pink dress now old and torn, parts of it appearing as if she had tried to sow parts of it herself. Her smile as sadistic as Snow’s as she sauntered towards the pair, her eyes latching on to them and appearing to looking right through the pair rather than at them. </p><p>“Father knows who Finn really is and Ricochet is a demon” uttered Myra as if it was a normal topic of conversation. Her steps methodical as if she was attempting to play some wickedly thought out mind games with them. To Dean her voice reminded him of sharp nails slowly scratching their way down a chalkboard. “He’s already preparing to banish the demon kind back to their own realm and make sure they stay there this time. He knows Finn is really Balor. The Demon King” added the curly haired woman, knowing the last piece to her father’s puzzle was none other than Victory herself. The only mortal who had ventured to the demonic realm and returned from it still a mortal. Myra had no clue why that detail was so important, but she knew the fate her cousin was to suffer if her father was to create the weapon to make sure the demons never again returned to the mundane world. To her world. She was willing to help with that, if only to see her cousin fall and finally gain the affections of the prince. </p><p>It wasn’t until Victory returned to her chambers did it dawn on her why her uncle had been wanting her so badly. The realisation scaring her as she got lost in her thoughts, to the point it hadn’t registered with her there was someone else in her chambers and Dean was no longer at her side but had returned to his own room across from hers. Finn stood from their arm chair he had occupied while waiting for her to return, noticing quickly something appeared to be bothering her, she had yet to even notice he was there or acknowledge where she was. He knew his own appearance would do little to settle the uncertainty of those around the palace, of the king and prince in particular. After all how was he to explain he was in fact the other king who had allowed the cousins to stay in his kingdom, how was he to explain how he had gotten there without a single soul noticing. </p><p>“Victory” gently spoke Finn, reaching a hand out to her cheek. Watching as she jumped upon contact and as it dawned on her he was there. Her eyes questioning why he was there with silence as his own sparkled with doubt and fear of what was to come. “Jeff had another vision. Taker too. Both of the same events” whispered the Demon King as he once again treated her in the same manner he had every day for the past 18 months, as the Queen even he must answer to. The most important woman in any world. “They both seen seven stones, heard an ancient binding spell being cast, Ricochet screaming your name and you being sacrificed” continued the powerful King, the feeling of dread and fear once again settling in his stomach, just as pity shone in his eyes to have to tell her what both had seen. Already aware if both gifted with foresight had seen it then her death was inevitable. “I come here to stop that happening Victory. Neither I or the demons can survive without their queen. I will do all in my power to ensure you survive” finished Finn as he lead her to the chairs in front of the roaring fire. The glow emanating from it causing her eyes to sparkle and the warm glow to highlight her beauty. </p><p>The following day Finn hoped to put an end to the future each of them were on a collision cause with. He hoped by ending the threat Victory would be able to live freely without fear, with Ricochet they had planned to find the Enchantress who would help Snow on his chosen path. Both being sure someone with such power would be easy to find. The two silent as they looked in every stop those who were considered odd or outcast would hide, even the spots where the healers were often found. Where as Dean was once again tasked with protecting Victory as well as distracting her from what could be. Finn being only one of a few to know the events he had spoken of the night before were to take place that day. </p><p>“You’ll find her where the stones lay” spoke a woman from behind the pair of Finn and Ricochet, when the pair turned they were met with Myra, her sandy hair now styled in an up-do, where as she wore a patchwork dress, signalling her fall from the status of a high lady. Ricochet almost found himself wondering what had happened to his older sister until he remembered she had actually been happy when he and Victory had seemingly disappeared without a single trace of where they had gone to. “You can’t save her. She must die so we can fight again your kind, so you can be banished back to your own realm” finished Myra, her smile on of happiness, not to be able to see her younger brother again but for what she was apart of. She knew while she had distracted the pair of demons, others who were recruited to her father’s cause had likely got the key to their success. Victory. </p><p>Finn could only look to Ricochet before both men headed back towards the palace, they knew Prince Alan had invited Victory to spend the day with him in the gardens, wanting to know more about her trip to another kingdom and to have the chance to bound with her again. Not once in the 18 months she had been gone had his love or affections wavered, she was still the one he desired to become his queen, the one he wanted to rule at his side. Yet he could also tell there was another competing for her heart and the right to call her their own. Dean had seemingly disappeared at some point, something else gaining his attention. In the form of a beautiful blond woman who also called the palace home. </p><p>Finn soon reached the palace, going straight for the gardens although turning back upon hearing the Prince say she was missing. The screams echoing from outside the palace also gaining his attention as he went to investigate. Only to find Dean kneeling on the ground holding his head tightly in his hands, his fingers interlaced with his shaggy blond hair as he attempted to control his rage once more. His eyes flickering between their normal ice blue and the purest black of rage. Ricochet knowing that only meant one thing. Victory had been taken. The high ranking demon throwing words over his shoulder as he ran from the palace grounds, heading to the one place he knew for his father would be. The man’s confidence often bordering on arrogance when it come to getting things he wanted. Finn on the other hand made his way towards Dean, calming the raging demon down. Placing his hands over Dean’s and protecting his calmness over to him in an attempt to allow the man to regain his control once more. His care for who discovered the truth paled in comparison for his overwhelming concern for Victory’s safety and the possibility of breaking the promises he had made to her.  </p><p>“Dean. Where did they take her? Which way did they go?” asked Finn, showing the people around his passion for the mortal woman, as well as hinting although demons they meant no harm to those who were innocent, despite their destructive powers. Prince Alan’s voice clear to hear from the nearby steps, yet it was as if he was ignoring what he had seen and instead offered a truce to find the missing woman all had affection for. The Prince only nodding to them as if wordlessly telling them to go, knowing their combined power as demons stood a better of fighting those who had taken Victory and destroying the threat they posed. </p><p>“Snow. They said they were working with Snow. One of them held her a knife point” muttered Dean, confirming the events they had all been working to avoid were starting. Each of them already knowing the end, although only Finn knew of a spell cast upon Victory by Bray in order to protect her a little better. Both Demons smirked a little upon seeing the torches light themselves, taking it as a sign from the Hardy brothers, who appeared to be showing them the way despite being in another realm. They too not wishing to see Victory fall. The two men silently followed the torches lit for them, neither uttering a single word as they stopped before the once grand home of Snow and his family. The same home where both Ricochet and Victory had called their own once. </p><p>“When we get her back. Take her home and make sure she’s safe” spoke Finn, his voice quiet as he dared hope she would live. He had by now realised in order to defeat the enemy he had to release his demon. He had to unleash Balor. The duo soon burst through the door, only to find the enchantress they had been searching for in the middle of the large family room, seven stone laid out before her as the pages of an old spell book scattered the floor around her as if each of them had the words of her chosen spell. Myra sat on the table a silver knife in her hands, Ether no where to be found as Ricochet could be heard banging on a door somewhere in the rundown home shouting Victory’s name. Snow stood near to the Enchantress who had began her spell, chanting in another tongue. Where as Victory struggled to break free of her uncle, fear etched on her features as determination to regain freedom shine brightly in her eyes. </p><p>“Her sacrifice will bring about the Black Zodiac. Ensuring the magic is bind to the stones forever” rambled Snow as he snatched the silver blade Myra held out to him as if he was some sort of god. He held into Victory’s throat in a threatening manner when Finn took a step towards them. A wicked smile gracing the fallen knight’s lips as his latched on to Dean and Finn, all while he listened carefully to the words being chanted, almost as if he was waiting. When the stone began to glow, Snow jammed the silver bladed knife into the side of Victory’s neck, hearing her gasp in both shock and pain. A stunned expression frozen on her olive features as she stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet and dress as she did so. Dean leapt forward to catch her as Ricochet finally broken free of the room he had been locked in, freeing his mother at the same time. </p><p>“VICTORY!” yelled Ricochet upon seeing her in Dean’s armed, fear on her features as she clung on to the demon charged with protecting her. Esther holding her hands to her lips as she seen the terrible scene before her, her husband guilty of the crime committed. Her daughter no better. Finn soon created a purple portal around Dean and Victory, sending them back to the demonic realm, nodding to Ricochet who lead his mother through the portal to safety, almost as if he was attempting to shield her from the haunting things about to take place. The enchantress could only look around noticing quickly four of the seven stones were missing although she didn’t utter a single word instead taking the remaining three and running from the run down cottage. </p><p>“You know who I really am. What I am. Yet still you provoke me” spoke Finn through gritted teeth as she focused his eyes on the man still holding the bloody knife. The knife that had caused the fatal injury that would end Victory’s life. He could feel his hands shaking with anger, with hatred. Snow had done everything he could to gain the attention of Finn, yet the Demon King wonder if he truly knew what he was asking for or getting himself into by getting his attention. Nothing good had ever come of it before nor would this time either. “I’m Balor. The Demon King” added Finn before raising his arms above his head. In a flash of light, the man he was had disappeared being replaced with the demon hidden inside. The yellow eyes staring at the Snow, the mane of hair flowing down his shoulders as the old symbols that created a language appeared on his skin. The evil eye on his back remaining closed this time ensuring the world wouldn’t end.  </p><p>Myra could only scream in horror to see the myths and legends were true. The demons did exist, the ruler on them stood before her in a threatening manner as his wicked yellow eyes locked up on her father. Snow could only drop the blooded knife, shaking as he locked eyes with the demon he had been antagonising, regret shrouding his mind as the chances of escaping or living to see the sunrise hit him. As the reality of the situation he had caused crushed all hope he had of being haled a hero of the people and country. </p><p>In the demon realm, Dean had done as Finn had tasked him with and taken Victory to the place where she was safest and peaceful. He had ignored each look thrown his way by the fellow demons he had past on route to the chambers she had occupied since being a guest there. The Bella’s and Aleister realising something was a miss when they noticed the smell of blood and the trail of crimson following behind Dean. Dripping from Victory’s cold fingers. Matt and Jeff followed the trail, Bray and Aleister not far behind them, each with the mind set to help where they could. None with the intention of giving up or letting their king down. </p><p>“Stay awake Victory. Just stay awake” whispered Dean, knowing she was slowly losing her battle to survive. Her hands were growing colder as she struggled for breath. He had figured out what Jeff had meant when he had said she would pay the price of love and hate. Although he also suspected that was far from over. “You shouldn’t have to pay for their mistakes. Stay with me. You’re not supposed to leave us. Not like this” continued the demon often associated with rage, yet even he couldn’t help the tears to shimmer in his eyes, seeing her in so much pain. His hand pressed against her fatal wound doing little to stop the blood flow. Bray soon took hold of her cold hand with gentleness, seeing the fear of death glimmering in her eyes, he knew she didn’t want to die just as they didn’t want her to go. Yet all they could do at that point was make sure she wasn’t alone and comfortable when the end came. </p><p>“Is there anything we can do?” asked Aleister, looking towards the Hardy brothers for answers, knowing at least one of them held the power to give them hope or crush what remained of it. Matt looked to Jeff already the answer would only crush each of them, being confirmed when Jeff shook his head in response to the hopeful question. All could hear as Ricochet attempted to explain as much as he could to his mother, his voice sounding as if they were the opposite side of the oak door. “Not even for the pain?” added the man known to many as the Devil. Hearing the hushed chants of Bray as he appeared to be taking away the pain as if his words had given him the idea. At least giving her some relief even if there was nothing he could do to save her. </p><p>Without warning another portal opened up. The sandy brown haired girl running through it as if she was trying to get away from something, the skirt of her patchwork dress bunched up in her hands so she didn’t trip over it. The fear on her features as she looked back seemingly unaware she had run through a portal into another realm. Finn followed behind her, walking with confidence although regret seeped into his demeanour and sorrow shone in his eyes. His eyes turning to Victory sensing her fear of her dawning death and hearing her struggle to breath. His body still blocking the entrance to the portal, preventing Myra from running back through but allowing her to hear her father call out for her. </p><p>“I promise you I’m going to stop the pain Victory” uttered Finn when Dean moved her to come closer. The king diverted his eyes away from the crimson staining her black dresses and forever marking the front of Dean’s white shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed upon hearing her heartbeat getting slower with every passing second. “Come with me. We need to do this in her home world” quickly spoke Finn, making the decision on a whim, both men entering the portal once more with Victory. The swirl lights and glowing stars almost hypnotising her as they passed through the purple portal may of sparks on more time. Upon exiting they trio were back in the stone city, the streets being abandoned as shouts could be heard of soldiers calling out Snow’s name. Finn took hold of her cold hand as he gave her something to drink, beginning to chant just seconds later knowing he had to be quick if he was to save her. He knew what he was doing, just as he knew Victory would despise him for doing it, especially when it would go against her wish to remain human and die as one. Yet he couldn’t stand to lose her. </p><p>“Victory” called Prince Alan when he come across the trio. His heart shattering to see her hand fall from Finn’s, Dean closing her eyes for the last time moments later. “Its true. What the witch said is true?” mumbled the Prince as he attempted to hold his tears at bay. The woman he loved, killed by her uncle. The people Snow had branded evil tried to save her, stayed with her in her final moments. Alan felt his heart shatter as Finn nodded in response, not taking his eyes from Victory. “Take her. I’ll make sure people know what happened to her and the three stones are kept locked away” muttered Alan, showing he knew what they were, as well as his appreciation for the help they had given them. Yet he had also offered reassurance, the last three stones would be kept safe and out of the hands of those who wished to use them. Even if it was to honour Victory. </p><p>“I tried to save her” whispered Finn as he opened the portal once more. Sending Dean and Victory back to the demonic realm. “Snow stabbed her in the neck with a silver blade” added the Demon King, hurt echoing in his voice as he felt the loss all had suffered. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder why Prince Alan wasn’t calling him a monster and attempting to banish him back to realm he come from. Why Alan wasn’t demanding he return Victory back. “I know you know who I am. But I ask for peace, to honour Victory. Let this end with Victory’s death” spoke Finn when he stood to his feet, turning his attention to the future king. Holding a hand out in truce as he did so. King Mason appearing in the background as if waiting to see which route his only child would take. As well as knowing several people would want justice for what had taken place that night. </p><p>“For Victory” responded Alan, as he shook Finn’s hand. Nodding only moments later as if he knew what the Demon King had done and what Victory was to become. “Justice will be brought to Snow and anyone who helped in his crusade. I will personally see to it” continued the crowned Prince as he turned to see his father beside him, nodding in agreement. Both men knowing the city as a whole would mourn the loss they had suffered. Finn could only nod, only now realising just how much the future demon queen meant to the people who had known her. Only now did he see who the other was that competed for her heart. Yet he only felt sorrow, he knew if the dagger was one Taker had referred to then it would be used again on a Prince of Shadow-Stone. The same Prince who’s fate is destined to intertwined with Victory’s. </p><p>“I will return Ether and Myra. Ricochet brought his mother to my realm to protect her. I took Myra there to make sure she couldn’t run” spoke Finn, informing the two where Snow’s estrange wife and only daughter was, as well as how they had gotten there. Both royal men nodding before watching the demonic king once again disappear through a portal. Their attention turning to hunting down Snow for his crimes and bringing him to justice. His fate already decided as was Myra’s upon her return to the mortal realm. </p><p>Just days later seen Snow standing trial for his action. Finn had yet to enter Victory’s chambers out of fear she would despise and reject him or isolate herself from the world she was now apart of. Instead he had allowed Dean to stay with her, hoping the process of understanding and accepting would go easier if the last person she had seen as a mundane was also the first she seen as a near immortal. At this moment in time Finn was in the throne room, watching what was happening in Shadow-Stone through the flames of the firepit. Myra walking around in circles as she tried to find away to escape, although whether her attempts were to find away out of the never ending caves or from justice was another question. There had been many times where her frightened screams had echoed throughout the tunnels. Some demons intentionally scaring her where as others like Jeff had do so by accident. He had merely helped her to her feet when she had fallen, yet she had fled in fear upon noticing there was nothing but bones beneath his shirt. </p><p>“What’s going to happen to me” demanded Myra, when she finally lost hope of escaping the never ending system of tunnels. Finn merely ignored her as he watched as Snow was sentenced to death by King Mason, those who had attended the trial cheering in agreement. “What will happen to me?” yelled the sandy haired woman, her patchy dress torn in several areas and the hope had long since left her dull green eyes. She wondered what had happened to her mother, yet knew deep down she had return to their home, likely to leave for good this time. The family cottage holding too much hate and anger for her to stay there. Finn soon turned his attention to her, knowing her fate wasn’t in his hands, but in Victory’s. He hoped he hadn’t waited to long in helping her. Just as he hoped she would wake soon and rejoin those who had grown attached to her. </p><p>“That’s for Victory to decide” calmly responded Finn, turning his attention back to the flames and gesturing for her to join him. He wondered if she would want to go home knowing what waited for her when she did. Her younger brother was a demon, her mother had taken up a position within the palace and now lived there, Prince Alan burn down the cottage he considered true evil to be from and Victory was to stay in the demonic realm with him. “Your father’s trial. Might as well see his fate” added the king, allowing her to watch as justice was brought to the long since disgraced knight. His crimes and actions finally catching up to him. </p><p>“What happened to her?” asked Myra refusing to called Victory by her name. She was curious to know as she was certain her younger cousin would have perished from the knife wound to her neck. She could recall seeing Victory in the arms of her protector, once it had dawned on her she was no long her own world. Her protector’s hands drenched in her blood, as the warm crimson fluid ran through his fingers, staining both his white shirt and Victory’s beautiful dress. Myra was sure no one could survive such a wound. Finn could only look at her with pain filled eyes, anger flickering through them. The pain being the last thing Myra expected to see from the man who hid the secret of the Demon King. The man whom she blamed for tearing her hopes and dreams apart so effortlessly. </p><p>“When she wakes up she’ll be a demon” quietly responded Finn as if her transition from human to demon was a secret no one else should know of. He knew Victory would hate him for turning her, considering he had promised he would never turn her. Yet he had done just that, giving her his own blood in an attempt to ensure her survival and hopefully return her to as close to her mundane self as possible. An act he was well aware had never been done before. No demon had ever been created using the King’s blood before, thrust all of them were in the unknown with only the knowledge her power would be equal to his own. “Whatever she decides will be final” added Finn, he knew she would be angry with him, something he didn’t mind as long as she was around to do it. Yet he also knew her adjusting period would be far more difficult than that of any other demon. He didn’t think he could ever tell anyone the true reason he had broken his promise to her, at least not yet. </p><p>“Finn” called Matt, appearing along side Jeff. The king soon turned his downcast eyes to them and nodded to the pair, acknowledging them and their words. But the happiness he had felt soon faded upon seeing the look Jeff was throwing in his general direction. “She’s awake” continued the older one of the brothers. Revealing after several days Victory had finally returned to them. Matt also informed him of her anger upon finding out who had turned her, Finn knowing it was likely Aleister or Bray to have told her, as he had instructed them to do, hoping by doing so it would show none of them would keep her in the dark. Finn could only nod to them again as he left the throne room and made his way towards her chambers. </p><p>“Two worlds forever at odds. Double the suffering, double the pain” mumbled Jeff, his power of foresight allowing him to see what was coming. The suffering the queen would go through every day of her existence. Myra could only look at him oddly, not understanding what he was referring to or his gift of foresight. Although she was beginning to wonder about several demons wondering around. “Another will come. A Prince of Shadow-Stone, torn between both worlds like our queen. The same dagger shall end his life when he reaches twenty-six years” spoke Jeff, speaking of what he could see coming, yet almost instantly he knew this Prince would be the one person Finn hoped would never come, the competition for Victory’s heart, the one who understood her better than anyone. The realisation soon dawned on the younger brother, just how much pain and suffering she would endure, her mind been torn between the two worlds, both sides at war forever. Yet he also knew there would be no other demon as powerful as her besides Finn. Her power would be limitless. </p><p>“Victory” called Finn, opening the door to her chambers, cautiously entering the room. Dean stood to the side of the door, he had by now changed from the blood stained clothes he had previously been wearing. Yet the rage demon’s attention was focused on the corner of the room, on the figure curled in the corner attempting to hide in the shadows. The taller demon could only nod to the silent request to approach her, Dean keeping his distance. He had by now figured Victory’s mind was in a battle with itself. Her demonic form appearing at random times as if she had no control over it. Yet he had also noticed the only noticable change about her mundane form being her eyes. No longer brown as they had once been, but black as dark as her hair. “Victory. Its me Finn” added the demonic King, hoping she would answer his calls to her and take her place in the world they would both call home now. He watched as she slowly turned her attention to him. Confusion, pain and anger blending together and shining brightly in her eyes as well as painting on her sun kissed features. The anger burning brighter than anything in her dark eyes. </p><p>“Why did you turn me?” whispered Victory as she watched Finn cautiously take a couple of steps closer to her, uncertainty in his own blue eyes when it come to what she would do or how she would react to him. “You promised me you wouldn’t” her voice appeared cracked and broken when she spoke of the promise he had made to her. He had given her his word she would remain as a mortal unless she chose to turn. Yet there she was a demon, turned against her will. By none of than the man who reassured her it would never happen. Her black eyes focusing on Finn as he looked over her near immortal form, as if he was looking for any signs of her demon form hidden below, besides her obsidian eyes. There was no trace of the fatal injury that had ended her life days before. Finn was slightly taken back when she used her demonic strength against him. Taking hold of his arm in a death grip and twisting it to bend in unnatural ways, causing him to scream out in both shock and agony. </p><p>“It was the only way” hissed Finn in response to her question, feeling the burning pain continue and feel as if a fire had taken over his elbow joint, the sickening crack followed by the pop when it dislocated doing little to relief his pain or shows signs of Victory releasing him from the torment. He had expected her to be angry with him, to scream and yell she hated him, yet never once expected her to attack, although he knew he deserved it. He had taken her right to choose away and turned her into the one thing she never wanted to be. A demon. “I couldn’t lose you Victory. You helped to be the man I was before. These demons see you as their queen, as do I” continued the demonic king. His words leaving his dry lips in the same hiss as before. Yet still she continued to twist as if she knew there was more words he had left unspoken. His shoulder soon felt the same burning sensation as his elbow had done moments before, sure enough the sickening crack and subsequent pop followed behind the burning, numbness taking over his entire arm now yet pain still pulsing through it. “I love you” yelled Finn, finally giving her the real reason he had turned her. With in seconds he felt the pressure release on his arm, the words he had yelled echoing around the room as if trapped in a bubble. He was surprised to see she had cowered away  in the corner once more when he turned to face her. </p><p>“Jeff was here earlier with Bray” spoke Ricochet when he entered the room, standing besides Dean who hadn’t moved from his spot near the door. Instead she stayed in the room as Victory had asked. The rage demon now very much aware he was the only one she had yet to attack. Bray and Jeff both become caught unawares during their visit upon the emergence of her demon, all figuring her demonic side would become feared in the realm she had once called home. “Two worlds forever at odds” repeated Ricochet, knowing he didn’t have to speak the rest of it. Both men already catching on to what the rest of it would mean. Finn could only nod as the realisation dawned on him. In an effort to prevent her suffering further, he had inadvertently intensified it. The demonic king once again stepped towards, this time in an effort to get close enough to comfort her.</p><p>“It will be alright Victory. You’ll see. You have the entire underworld willing to help you. Including me. No matter what you will be top priority” smoothed Finn with a whispering tone, attempting to give her a little comfort by informing her, those who called the underworld home would help her adjust to her new life and status as a demon, they would help her with the tormenting trials that lay ahead of her in the form of the worlds at war in her head. The midnight haired woman could only nod as if she was a fearful child who’d been scared by something in the night. Finn knew several things would have to wait, including Myra’s fate as well as the things he planned on telling her. Well at least until Victory had fully come to terms with what happened to her and the new role she would play as a demon and hopefully royalty of the underworld. “I’m sorry this happened to you Victory. I’m sorry you had to pay the price of hatred and was used as a porn in someone else’s game” whispered the demonic king, finally understanding a part of something Jeff had spoken. Yet he also dreaded what was to come in the future, Victory had paid the price of hatred with her mortal life and transition into a demon, yet the price of love was still something that would await in the shadows of the future. He knew she was going to be a powerful and destructive demon. Her power only matched by his own. No one would willingly cross her. Not even him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been near two long centuries since Victory had turned from an ordinary mortal woman, who had taught the Demon King gentleness and love. Now she was one of the most feared demons, known to the mortal realm as Devitt, the Demon Queen. Out of kindness she had allowed her cousin in Myra to live and return to the mortal world, although she would have to bare the knowledge of what really become of her younger brother and cousin, never being able to tell another the truth for fear they would deem her insane and lock her away. Victory had watched the mortal world change, how new settlements turned into thriving villages and towns, even how the people she had once known grew old and perished with time. She had watched as she became known as the Lost Princess of Shadow-Stone and the people of the city mourn. </p><p>“My Queen” called Dean, he had loyally stayed by her side as her protector. Even when she had turned into the stunning demon she was today. Just as he had taken it upon himself to help her adjust to her new life as a demon and status as queen. Yet despite her role as queen, no wedding had taken place, instead Finn had professed his undying love for her before the entire occupants of the demonic realm and declared her not only as the queen but his equal. “The ones you have been watching are up to something again” added the rageful demon, he reached her side once more in record time, joining her at the firepit. Both looking into the flames to see the infamous Helmsley family entered the village of Wild-lake again. Victory had been watching the family for sometime, witnessing as they grew greedy with power and convinced themselves they were above the laws set out by the royal family. Just as she had been a silent witness to the beginning of their feud with the peaceful Orton Family. Her attention being drawn to the Helmsley family when they mentioned her named as one of the many they could call upon, if only to cause fear in those they wanted to control. Victory often rolled her obsidian eyes when the patriarch of the family did this. </p><p>“Maybe we should pay them a visit” uttered Victory a wicked grin coming to her lips, a similar one painting itself on Dean’s too. “See how they react when they meet us in person” added the demonic queen, her mischievous personality once again showing through, even when pain sparkled in her dark eyes. One of the rare times where she was on good terms with being a demon, yet Dean couldn’t help but admit he enjoyed the moments where the mischief she created tore through the underworld and caught high ranking demons and low ones out alike. He could still recall when she took it upon herself to watch over the royal family of Shadow-Stone, as if she was their guardian demon, an act she had done upon King Alan’s death. Almost as if it was her way of repaying his kindness. </p><p>“How about appearing when they mention your name again?” asked Dean, seeing the intrigue appear in her dark eyes and the cheeky grin to appear on her pale lips. She could only nod when she silently agreed and thanked him for the idea “It will certainly get people to fear speaking your name” continue the loyal demon, placing a hand on her shoulder moment after, as they both watched the family question. He had personally lost count how many times the patriarch of the family had said he would call upon Devitt or Dean himself, if people didn’t do as he demanded. It being obvious the man believed they were nothing more than scary stories, yet Victory couldn’t help but grin once more when the man in question mentioned her name again. </p><p>“I mean it. I will call upon Devitt if you don’t follow my command” shouted the greying man. A sense of pride appearing in his eyes upon seeing the familiar traces of fear appearing on the features of the villagers before him. Although that same fear some turned to curiosity and even terror. The portal opening up a few meters behind their tormentor being the cause of the whispers and terror. The elderly man soon turned to see what all the murmurs were about, only to be frozen in fear upon seeing a woman with midnight black braided hair, the silver decorative pieces running through it. Her black eyes appearing void of any and all emotions as if she had shut them off. The patriarch of the Helmsley family could do little to will his limps to move, when the mysterious black eyed woman back to take steps in his direction, her grin suggesting she was playing with him, even when it was clear he wasn’t going anywhere. </p><p>“You called for me Lord Helmsley” whispered Victory, as she mockingly bowed to the elderly man, his confusion appearing to amuse her, as did the fear still coursing through his body. “I am Victory. Queen of the demonic realm. Better known as Devitt the Demon Queen” added the powerful queen, revealing she was one of the many he had listed as those he could call upon. Her smile turning genuine upon noticing the villagers no longer appeared afraid or fearful but relieved and even a little happier by their cruel master being proven wrong. Just as they took his almost terrified demeanour as proof, not even the rich slave master could stand the test of the demons. “You don’t have power over me Lord Helmsley, nor does any other in this domain. If you use me or another demon again I will appear and ensure your downfall at the hands of your enemy” finished Victory, her words almost haunting the rich man. Yet even unbeknown to the mythical queen, a future friend and loyal demon had witnessed her display. His faith in those his parents believed in being renewed once more.  </p><p>“We are going to do it tonight” whispered Lord Helmsley when Victory had disappeared through the portal she had walked from and his sons had come to help him. His anger at being humiliated by the mythical queen still rippling through his mind, just as his determination returned to see the unspoken plans through that very night became more obvious to his two boys. The cruel lord could still remember when his rival in Bob Orton had been named mayor of the small town not to far from his own little village. By the king himself. The Orton family gaining respect and Bob getting everything Lord Helmsley had desired, wealthy and far more power. Lord Helmsley himself was a proud man, two sons from his marriage, both of them father’s themselves. His oldest in Miguel was an honourable man, living in the neighbouring village in happiness with his wife and four children, often times people questioned whether he was the son of Lord Helmsley due to his kind nature. Where as Lord Helmsley’s youngest son Daniel was arrogant and often trying to live up to his father’s name and reputation. Although married recently, he had several children from affairs, he only recognised a few while the rest he denied. Not one of his children were by his wife. </p><p>“Sun down is the best time to catch them unawares” spoke Daniel Helmsley. As tasked, he had been watching the Orton family for weeks, waiting for the best time and memorising their little daily routines. Although he had unknowingly forgotten something that would gravely cost his family everything they had. The youngest boy having little respect for anyone, his own wife included, often times did he forbid her from doing something, although he made it up to her with fine clothes and the best jewels his wealth could buy. Yet he couldn’t say why for sure he hated the Orton family so much, it was almost as if his experience Randy had only fuelled the stories his father had told him. The Orton boy having won the small competition at the fair several years prior. </p><p>“Miguel” called Lord Helmsley, all to aware his oldest son wanted no part in what was planned. Even going as far as to defend the Orton family and mentioning they had done nothing to deserve what had been planned for them. Just as he had tried to appeal to his father’s common sense. “Take a few loyal men and get Bob, his wife and kids. They will be sacrificed tonight” ordered the family patriarch. Not even bothering to look at his oldest son, not seeing the defiant look blazing in his eyes or his determination to foil the plans. “Fine Daniel you do it” finished the father of two when he noticed Miguel hadn’t made any attempt to move, instead he stood his ground, his conscious willing him to do the right thing. </p><p>Miguel soon stormed from the town house, he had grown up in. Determined to save the Orton family or at least to do something to prevent his father and brother carrying out the sadistic crimes they had planned to commit. He knew his father would punish him if they succeeded, disowning him as the wealth lord had threatened to do so on so many occasions. Yet Miguel soon remembered hearing Randy mention his trip out of town that night, thrust ensuring he would survive and his own father would fail to annihilate the entire line he had deemed as unworthy pests.</p><p>When sun set came around. Daniel did as his father requested and sneaked onto the Orton farm lands. The loyal men following behind as they waited for the right time to attack. Upon the unsuspecting family closing the farm down for the night, Daniel and his men proceeded with their plan. One of the soldiers wasting little time overwhelming Bob Orton as others ran into the lavish family home, forcing Mrs Orton and her two oldest children in Mercy and Jonathan into the large family room. Only now did Daniel notice the youngest of the family in Randy was missing, no sign of him had been found in the house. The soldiers bound and gagged the four members of the Orton family, if only to prevent one of them from shouting out for help and alerting others to the plan massacre. Each unnamed soldier and Daniel watching as the pastel colours of the sunset began to turn blue as the rare blood moon rose slowly descended into the night sky. Lord Helmsley soon entered the house, seeing and ignoring the terror ridden Mrs Orton. Almost as if she was begging her children to survive her suspicions. </p><p>“My son. Tonight through this ritual. We will take our place in history. We will rise up and be remembered as the kings we truly are” uttered a delusional Lord Helmsley, forgetting despite his status as lord, he was still bound to the laws of men and the kingdom in which he called home. “We will be invincible, wealthy beyond measure, respected by our peers and feared amongst our enemies. We’ll be legends of our time” finished the delusional man, giving his loyal son the confidence boost in what they were about to do ad the crimes they were about to commit. He could hear the muffled mother scream in protest, as if she wished someone to save her children. Unaware Miguel Helmsley was out there attempting to find her youngest child before the soldiers sent to kill him did. Daniel soon moved to stand before Mercy, watching as his father removed the gag from Bob’s mouth. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this. My children are innocent. I don’t care what you do to me just leave them alone” Bob pleaded, showing little care for his own well being as long as his children survived the night. His heart already weighed down with the uncertain future of his youngest son, whom he was at least thankful wasn’t there with them. He dared not think what would have happened if Randy had been home. Lord Helmsley only responded by nodding to his youngest son, the brunette man pulling Mercy to her feet and dragging the struggling woman from the room, her screams of terror muffled by the cloth stuffed into her mouth. The blond woman struggling as she was roughly pulled from the house towards the lake close by, struggling against the rope that kept her hands bound behind her back. </p><p>“We offer this woman as the first sacrifice. A life taken by water” uttered Lord Helmsley, as if he had memorised the words from the pages of a long since forbidden religious book. Yet he never once again who he was offering each member of the Orton family to. Lord Helmsley once again ignored the muffled cries, as she hoped they would stop and reveal this to be a twisted joke. He appeared amused when Bob and Jonathan began to fight against their bounds in a desperate attempt to save their loved one. All those inside the house hearing Mercy yell out for help, as Daniel began to tied the heaviest rocks to her ankles. Despite her struggles and kicks he continued on. Even slapping the younger woman in order to silence her before she drew too much attention. The young arrogant lord soon signalled for two of the loyal soldiers, watching as the picked the frightened blond woman up and threw here into the lake without a second thought. Each watching as the bubbles slowly began to stop as Mercy went further into her watery grave. Her body destined to lie in the murky waters forever. </p><p>At the same time Lord Helmsley had offered Jonathan as the second sacrifice. When Daniel re-entered the once loving family home, he ran his rigged dagger blade across Jonathan’s throat. Not sparing an ounce of regret for the family he was willingly help tear apart. Instead finding amusement out of watching the oldest son of the family slowly die, while still being bound to the wooden chair. His parents helpless to do anything to help him, all they could do was watch as the crimson river of blood flowed from the almost decapitating wound. Mrs Orton once again crying out, this time in hopelessness and despair, her will to live taken from her with the death of her two oldest children, all she had left now was her youngest whom she could only hope had survived and avoided the Helmsley soldiers. </p><p>“I swear I will get revenge for this you merciless bastards” yelled Bob, his oldest son’s lifeless eyes looking aimlessly as his killers as if haunting them for the crimes they had unlawfully committed against his family. “We were innocent. How could you be so cruel to do this and remain calm” rambled the patriarch of the Orton family. He didn’t want to imagine what would happened to his wife and himself, just as he could only hope Randy was somewhere safe, hidden from the soldiers no doubt out there hunting him. Just as he knew if Randy survived then hell would come to the Helmsley’s responsible for the crimes committed against them. He had little doubt it would be on swift wings. Especially when Randy once again believed in the stories his mother had told him to have faith in as a child. Lord Helmsley could only laugh menacingly at Bob’s words, before pulling the man’s wife to her feet, pushing her to stand on the chair she had previously been bound to. </p><p>The sadistic man wasting little time in tying a thick rope around her neck, noticing her eyes already dull and hopeless, just as it registered she wasn’t fighting back. At least she didn’t until she lashed out with a knife, catching Lord Helmsley beneath the right eye with it and slicing Daniel’s left cheek. Lord Helmsley kicked the wooden chair from beneath her feet in response. Watching as she struggled to find it again as she struggled to escape the noose around her neck. A crack heard not long after as her neck broke and ended her suffering. The peacefulness of death taking her and reuniting her with her oldest two children. </p><p>“No much you can do to bring justice and vengeance when you’re dead Bob” uttered Lord Helmsley, the words effortless rolling from his tongue as he had faith his men would have caught and killed Randy by now. Unaware Miguel had saved the youngest one and informed him of what was taking place, with the promise of helping him get revenge for what had transpired. “Your boy wont be able to do anything. After all who’s gonna believe an orphan boy. No one will even care you’re gone. The king will replace you as mayor, all of you will just be lost names in history” taunted the lord, his hatred and amusement seeping through. He soon proceeded to stab the man whom had been a rival for so long, laughing as he did so. He found excitement in watching the man slowly die with each no stab wound inflicted and the blood trickle from the corner of Bob’s mouth. </p><p>Moments after Bob slumped over Lord Helmsley continued on with his stabbing parade. Only stopping when Daniel called his name. The two celebrating seconds later as if they had just won everything they desired. The father and son duo soon left the stone house, leaving behind the devastation and broken family as if nothing had ever happened. The family home remaining silent as the sun rose once more, as if the once loving home was a tomb filled with terror waiting for the horrors within to be discovered. Yet as if by design Miguel arrived at the family home, the last remaining member of the Orton family with him, with hope he could save at least one member of the family. That hope being torn down the moment he stepped foot into the stone house. Seeing Randy’s mother still hanging from the support beams, his father and oldest brother still bound to the chairs both covered in blood and appeared to have been beaten. Mercy no where in sight but he could guess where she was. </p><p>“I’m sorry” whispered Miguel, confirming the worst to the youngest and only surviving members of the family. Pulling the younger man towards him as if he was his own son to offer comfort. The confusion of the moons doing little to offer either of them hope. Miguel once again silently vowed to help the younger man get his vengeance, even if it was on his own father and younger brother. He soon nodded to one of his closest friends. Silently watching as he dove into the lake in order to retrieve the body of the younger man’s sister. “We can bury them, give them a proper funeral” added Miguel, watching as Randy shook his head in response, reaching for a piece of wood and hanging the end over the flames. The suggestion to burn the place and his family’s remains clear. Miguel’s friend could only place Mercy with her brother and parents, exiting the once beautiful family home in time to see Randy set the fatch roofing a lit. The younger man walking off seconds later. </p><p>“Demon Queen, Victory Devitt” called Randy upon reaching the lake his sister had met her end. Seemingly talking to no one when he called the name. “I beg you to answer my call, I ask for your help with my chosen path of vengeance. In return for your help, I will willingly serve you until you see fit to release me from my oath or your reign comes to an end” pleaded the only surviving Orton, feeling the eyes of certainly burn into his back as the fire destroyed the building that used to be his home. Miguel could only watch on, recognising the name, but only believing her to be apart of a scary story, just as he believed the appearance of the mysterious woman the day before was just a prank. Both Miguel as his loyal friend being stunned upon a midnight haired woman appearing, walking towards each of them until she come to a hault in front of Randy. Her obsidian eyes, trained on him, as she patiently waited for him to notice she was there. </p><p>“What is it you wish for me to grant? Randy son of Bob Orton. What do you require in order to avenge your loved ones?” asked Victory, appearing in her mundane form, her expression suggesting she recognised the town or at least the settlement it had been some two centuries before hand. From the heights hill one could see Shadow-Stone, the stone city often associated with her. Victory could only smile sweetly at Randy, especially when he seemed unsure of her, even uncertain if she was actually there or if his grief stricken mind was playing cruel tricks on him. “You called for me, requesting help. So how may I help with your path of vengeance?” again asked the famed demonic queen, watching as it slowly began to dawn on him none of it was trick of the mind. As the shock took over to learn she would come when called, although only in certain circumstances. </p><p>“A weapon. To be able to avenge my murdered family” responded Randy, hoping she would grant his request, although he knew Miguel had vowed to help in on his path of revenge, he doubted whether the old man would willingly help another destroy his own father and younger brother. “Anything you can offer, in return I will serve you for eternity” continued the orphaned boy, knowing Miguel behind him would believe he was mad for willingly offering to join the demon ranks. The young man finding comfort in knowing what his parents had believed in was true and their dedication and faith hadn’t been misplaced as many believed. Randy knelt down before her, beginning to wonder many things, regarding the queen stood before him. He seemed conflicted when she pulled him back to his feet as if she didn’t want anyone else to know she was there, even when she appeared to be considering his offer. </p><p>“They call you the Viper do they not?” asked Victory with softness, witnessing as the mourning man before her nodded in response and to confirm the name he had been given by those who had seen him hunt. A grin come to the demonic queen’s lips upon an idea she deemed as perfect appearing to mind. Something she knew was fitting for the young man nicknamed the Viper. “Very well a weapon you shall have. Inspired by you nickname. But it comes with a price” Victory looked at directly at the last remaining member of the Orton Family, wondering if it was a price he would be willing to pay, although she could guess the answer would be yes considering he had already stated he would willingly become a demon. “Once you have it, you can not go back to being as you are now” informed Victory, hearing Miguel call Randy’s name as if to make sure the younger man knew what he was agreeing to. The last surviving Orton confirming he was still willing to go through with his deal, although mildly curious what would happen to prevent him being as he was now. </p><p>He soon nodded to the demonic queen, unsure what she was up to when she grabbed hold of his shirt collar in a tight grip, pulling him towards her with human strength. Upon him reaching her height, she kissed him. At first Randy had believed it was for luck but soon began to think otherwise and panic when he felt his own lips and mouth begin to burn. Upon letting go the searing pain made obvious by the agonising screams to escape Randy, along with what appeared to be smoke. He soon held his hands to his mouth, feeling as if needles were constantly ramming his gums while his veins felt as if they were on fire, as if his very blood was turning to acid. The screams lasted hours, yet when they stopped the old Randy Orton was gone, being replaced with a man unrecognised able to others. </p><p>Miguel could only look at what the single kiss had caused. In the place on the tanned olive skin was on a greenish hue and sharp claws for nails. Randy’s blue eyes now glowing an unnatural green, as fangs protruded from several areas of his jaw like a snake, the top ones dripping with something. Yet despite all the changes Randy didn’t seem to even notice them or if he did he didn’t care. Instead he returned his attention to the demonic queen as if silently asking her what she had granted him besides the unnatural appearance. </p><p>“A poison with no cure to get vengeance for your family. Enhanced vision to track the enemy, enhanced speed, strength and durability to help on your chosen path and acidic blood to burn the enemy” spoke Victory as she explained what he had been granted, including the little extra things he was given with the single almost deadly kiss. Revealing she had not only granted him the weapon he had asked for but also the tools to find those who took his family away in such brutality and endure any attacks they may try. “When you’re done. Join me atop of the hill with a view of Shadow-Stone” uttered Victory as she released the newly created Demon, nodding in respect to the other to men. She knew by the following day Miguel would be Lord Helmsley, as both his cruel father and arrogant brother would be dead. She had all but ensured their death would be inevitable. Just as she could guess, she had created the curse that would haunt a branch of the Helmsley line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s a gifted warrior” spoke Victory upon entering the throne room. Once again noticing Finn keeping a close watch on the Irish woman through the ever burning flames. The queen was well aware Finn had been watching the Irish woman for sometime now, often wondering and mumbling if she would make a good addition to the demonic ranks, even going as far as to say something about her reminded him of Victory herself. She had personally put it down to the personality and sheer determination both of them processed. Victory offered Finn a gentle smile when he noticed she was there, having been so engrossed in watching the fiery warrior he hadn’t heard her words or even noticed she had joined him. “She must be special. If she can gain your attention like that. Whom is she?” asked Victory, her smile growing as she teased him. Often had she seen watching several people over the centuries hoping they would join the demonic ranks but never had they grabbed his attention like the Irish warrior had. </p><p>“Her name is Becky Lynch. She hales from the same place our kind were banished from. She been trying to prove to her village woman can be just as good warriors as the men, in her case better. The men aren’t taking her seriously instead saying she should go back to the kitchen” explained Finn, answering Victory’s question. Seeing the way she turned her attention to the fire haired woman practising her skills in an empty field. “I’m debating whether to offer her a chance. To join our ranks as a high level demon” added The king, revealing he was scouting the mundane world in order to fill out the higher ranks, having noticed there was a lack of women there. </p><p>“How about visiting her” replied Victory. Seeing the confusion pass over Finn features. The last time he had visited anyone in the mundane world before their turn was Victory herself. Ever since then he had sent one of his trusted demons to fetch the ones who stood out. “Allow her to choose. If she agrees then turn her and bring her home. If she says no then allow her to live her life as she pleases. Give her time to think over the offer” suggest the Demon Queen, giving the man who had turned her over four centuries before hand some helpful advice. Her mind returning to the royal family of Shadow-Stone, how she had kept an eye on them throughout the centuries, appearing every now and again. Almost as if she was their guardian Demon. </p><p>“How is King Miz, Queen Maryse and their son Prince Seth?” asked Finn knowing she had kept to her promise and kept a close watch on the royal family who had showed her kindness and compassion when she was mortal. He could recall convincing her to return to Shadow-Stone and answer the last wish of King Allen the first, a few days before his death. He had only asked to see her one final time before dying, despite knowing she had become the demonic queen, he still loved her none the less. Even going as far as to make up the story of the Lost Princess in order to ensure she was never forgotten. King Mason had also placed a tomb inside the royal mausoleum. Bray still using his magic to ensure the black roses placed there magically renewed themselves when they began to die. </p><p>“Ruling their kingdom in peace and kindness. As is tradition. Miz is training Seth to one day take his place as King. Queen Maryse often spends time with the people and helping those in need” answered Victory, almost in happiness to reveal the city she had called home, hadn’t changed all that much, especially when it come to how the ruling monarchy acted. She was proud to say Shadow-Stone had remained in fairness where as other kingdoms had fallen in to tyranny. She hoped the stone city she had once called home and still does to an extent wouldn’t change. Yet she knew deep down if Jeff’s prophecy was to come true, then something would happen resulting in the last prince becoming a demon. She just hoped it wasn’t just yet. </p><p>“Its funny how you’re a permanent part of history now” spoke Finn, remembering when King Miz had told his young son the story of the Lost Princess. It was obvious the ruling king knew Victory wasn’t the first wife of King Alan the first, but was the only woman he had ever truly loved. “Believed to be the first wife of King Alan the first. The lost princess of Shadow-Stone. Its rather fitting, considering you’ve bee their guardian demon ever since you went to see Alan before his death. Keeping to the promise of watching the royal line” added the demonic king, finally turning to the woman he had named as his queen and equal. He could admit he loved her, however he was unsure what that love was, the love one had for family or the love one has for their soul mate. Yet even know he couldn’t determined the kind of love, he knew his immortal life and the underworld would be drastically different without her. “Jeff had another vision earlier, regarding Shadow-Stone. One I believe you should know about” announced Finn knowing she would want to know about the vision and all it entailed. Especially since it concerned Shadow-Stone and the royal line she had promised to keep watch over. Victory soon nodded before leaving the throne room to find the younger Hardy brother. </p><p>In Shadow-Stone. King Miz walked though the stone streets with his son, Prince Seth. Like always admiring the people as they went about their daily business, nodding in acknowledgement and often with a smile when they bowed or curtsied to him or his son. For centuries his family had been taught to respect those who called them royalty and treat the people they rule over as if they are the most important people in the world. A lesson he intended on teaching Seth in preparation of one day becoming king. Miz had often believed that was why Shadow-Stone had lasted through the centuries and thrived. He was well aware the surrounding villages had also began to thrive under the happy and peaceful rule they had enjoyed for so long. Despite the kingdom being renamed to Helmsley in memory of the family slaughtered, the stone city remained the same. </p><p>“Are we going to visit her papa?” asked Prince Seth, his shoulder length dark brown hair and cape blowing in the south winds. He loved the stories of the Lost Princess, so much so he could say it was his favourite one. Often had he found himself curious about her, once he had even gone to the castle library to find out more, only to be told King Alan the first had ordered all records of her family be destroyed upon his death, trust taking with him the secrets of who she truly was and what become of her. Yet the gentle librarian had taken him to the family vault where a picture of her stood. Her midnight hair cascaded over her shoulders in the photo, just as he black dress appeared as if she had come from somewhere else. In front of the picture were three stones, kept in a crystal box and a silver dagger. </p><p>“Indeed we are. Your mother thinks its time you went to visit her since you know so much of her. I figured it was time you see where our family and ancestors are laid to rest” replied Miz with a loving smile. Giving his young son the roses they had purchased before turning and walking back towards the castle. The entrance to the mausoleum being mere feet from the castle. “Maybe you will get to see the guardian angel of the family or the magic around the black roses” added the King of Shadow-Stone, although he knew the lost princess and the guardian angel were the same person, he didn’t intend on tell his young son such a thing. Although he would happily share with the young boy, the time he had seen her. The time he had been involved in a jousting accident, he had seen her standing near the tents looking on with concern, she had appeared out of nowhere. Although he had put seeing her down to the head injury he had suffered and the pain from other injuries sustained. The father and son pair soon entered the deathly quiet tombs, the white marble and other smooth stones giving off the aura of importance. Miz closing the old wooden doors with care, assuming they were as old of as the city itself. </p><p>“These are all former rulers and our ancestors” whispered Seth as if not to disturb the dead to rest there. Knowing the marble statue in each arched alcove de-pitched what each had once looked like. He noticed how each alcove was light with a single flame torch either side of it. The past kings holding on to their swords as if it was an extension of their arm, as did the fallen princes. The only difference being the crown upon the kings head. The former queens and fallen princesses on the other hand were each de-pitched wearing a beautiful gown, the queens with a crown upon their heads, where as the princesses with something in their enclosed hands. Miz could only nod to his six year old’s question, knowing he was likely a little excited to see so much family history and the place where all royals were laid to rest for their long sleep. </p><p>“She’s towards the end. Opposite King Alan the first” spoke Miz, directing Seth on where to go in order to find the lost princess. Watching as the six year old smile and hastily made his way to the location. Giving his father the other coloured roses before doing so, knowing he would be visiting his sister and parents. Princess Layla having been killed during a rebellion, her death an accident but had gone on to settle the disputes that had started the rebellion and allowed peace to resume. The kingdom had spent the traditional twelve days in mourning, even now her loss was still felt across the kingdom and by those who loved her. Upon placing the white roses on Layla’s tomb, Miz joined his only child, watching as he placed the single black rose in one of the pots to Victory’s alcove. He always wondered who replaced the dying roses with fresh ones, but he knew it was done by magic. </p><p>“This is the lost princess?” asked Seth, looking up at the taller carved statue of the woman, seeing her kind smile. The dress appearing to be the same one she wore in the painting, just as it appeared there were braids going through her hair.  He soon turned his attention back to his father, watching as he nodded in response to the question asked, both knowing there had never been another royal called Victory, almost as if it was an unspoken wish so she would be remembered throughout history and stand the test of time. Unlike the other princesses, she didn’t have her hands in front of her, instead they were over her heart. “How did she die?” quietly asked Seth, standing next to his father and showing his fascination with the fallen princess. Miz looking around to his six year old son with curiosity as he placed his only black rose in one of the clay pots, not expecting the young boy to ask how one of those buried there had met their fate. </p><p>“She was killed by her uncle. A disgraced knight by the name of Snow. Princess Victory was very special. She travelled to different kingdoms. Snow killed her to bind the magic of a sorceress to seven stones. Three of which are locked in the volts” answered Miz, knowing there was more to the story, especially regarding her cousin Myra. The woman people believed had gone mad following her father’s execution for the crimes he had committed. “King Alan the first, had Snow and the rest of her family, apart from her cousin Ricochet erased from history following Snow’s death. Not even Myra her other cousin is in the books, she told went mad and said Ricochet and Victory had become demons. Saying she had seen Victory alive in the underworld” explained the king, knowing there was only the stories passed down that remained on Snow and Myra now. Where as both Ricochet and Victory had stood the test of time. He could personally remember asking his own father about them, only to learn they were stones created by Snow in an attempt to prevent something, although no one knew what they were truly for, Snow never told another before his execution. </p><p>Elsewhere in the mundane realm, Finn had taken Victory’s advice and gone to visit the village where the fiery Irish woman lived. He knew she had set her self on the quest of proving women could be just as good warriors as men, if not better. Thrust he suspected she would be easy to find. He found her at the moment where the men had laughed at her statement and claims, all because she was a woman, someone they had deemed as helpless and unfit to be a warrior. Even her own family chose not to support her, instead telling her, her hopes and dreams were just that. She was a woman the only thing to await her was a life as a wife and motherhood. Her parents had long since figured she wouldn’t listen or obey to what was expected of her, just as they weren’t surprised when she left the village every morning to head to the empty fields to train. Finn had by now deemed she would thrive when given the chance and opportunity to. </p><p>“I’m just as good of a warrior as you grubby lot are. Just like I know the only reason you wont give me a chance is because your afraid. Afraid of being upstaged by a girl” spoke Becky as she taunted the warriors who often refused her talent. Yet every day when they got the training fields, she was there training with her sword or practising her killer aim with a bow. Every time they pushed her down and forced her to leave, she got up and dusted herself off, always returning the next day. Each time with far more determination, their laughter becoming what motivated her. Just as their attempts to act like she was a damsel in need of saving often annoyed her. She knew she was a trained warrior, just as she and the man who had trained her knew, she could put all the arrogant warriors to shame with her natural skills and talent. She watched as they once again began to mock her, to which she rolled her eyes. Neither of them noticing the mysterious man approaching them. </p><p>“Becky Lynch!” called Finn, although he knew whom she was. He wanted to help her by putting on a little show of sorts, thrust forcing the men to disrespect the fiery woman to pay attention and realise how wrong they were. He knew the place and king he was to mention was one a long way from Ireland and thrust appear far more interesting, plus he knew it would be safe to mention it due to it being so far away. “King Miz of Shadow-Stone had herd of your skills as a warrior. He sent me with an offer. He wishes to recruit you as a knight of his kingdom” spoke Finn when he approached her. Listening as the laughter come to a sudden stop, Becky herself turned to look at them, seeing they had been stunned into silence. Yet she felt pride someone out there had heard of her skills and would offer her the chance she had wished for. “He requested I give you this. I’ll be waiting at the top of the hill overlooking the river. Join me there if you accept” finished Finn, giving the fiery haired woman the rolled piece of parchment. Walking away with pride, proud of his act. Especially since he had acted as a messenger boy rather than the demonic king he truly was. </p><p>Lady Lynch, </p><p>I have heard of your great skills from many of my scouts in the area. They informed me of your impressive skill and determination to become a great warrior. They were very specific when it come to your talents with a sword and bow. I’m also aware you have been denied a chance of knighthood due to being a woman, something I intend on changing. </p><p>I wish to offer you a choice. I offer you the chance to prove all those who mocked and didn’t believe in you wrong. I offer you a place with in my ranks, as a high ranking demon and near immortal. If you decide to accept my offer, then please meet me at the top of the hill overlooking the rivers. If not then I wish you all the best and luck with your future. </p><p>Finn Balor, The Demon King. </p><p>Becky read over the letter several times, her smile growing each time her eyes scanned over the neatly written words. She had grown up with the folk lure, the stories of demons once living on the land. The stories of Balor. Who was said to bring about the end of the world if his evil eyes was to open. Just as she knew from the stories the mythical war between the demons and mortal had began in the very spot her village was built on, the place she had been born. To her this wasn’t a choice, it was her destiny. She soon rolled the scroll back up and ran towards the little cottage she shared with her family. Wasting little time in grabbing a leather skin bag and stuffing some of her things in it before dashing to the open front door. She heard her father calling out to her, asking where she was going and what the rush was. Her mother just behind, the same scrawl on her features as she normally had. Especially when it come to Becky being so determined to be a warrior. </p><p>“To Shadow-Stone. The king there heard of my skills and sent someone to come for me. He asks that I serve his kingdom as a knight” responded Becky before leaving, all but throwing the words over her shoulder. Her orange hair flying at the door being the last thing her parents seen of her. She knew what she had told her parents was a fabricated lie. She knew she was heading off to the demonic realm in order to join their ranks as an upper level demon. She began to grin upon climbing the steep hill, once again believing this was her destiny. Just as she could see Finn waiting at the top of the grassy hill as he had said he would. His wave suggested he had seen her coming and if he was greeting her like an old friend. Upon reaching the top, she was greeted with a proud man who acted more as a friend to her, yet surprised took over when the man wrapped her in a gentle hug as if they had known each other since childhood. Almost as he was offering her comfort on her decision to leave her mortal life behind in favour of becoming a near immortal demon. </p><p>“I’m glad you have chosen to join me” calmly spoke Finn, when he released her from the gentle hug. “Victory, the queen, had the idea of you being the head of our armies. One of the highest positions besides protector” added the demonic king. Revealing which position within the demonic ranks she would have. Just as she seen the genuine shock to pass over her features upon learning she would being given control over all those apart of the armies. Yet he also knew through her position she would also be able to call upon the Fire and Ice Priestess as well as the Banshee Knight. She would also have the power to call upon the demons in his inner circle, Aleister, Taker, Kane and Bray. “Ladies first” spoke Finn as he held out an arm gesturing her to walk through the recently created portal of purple sparks. The gate way to his own world and kingdom. Becky nodded and walked through without question, almost with excitement. Knowing everything she had dreamt about and aspired to be, waited on the other end. </p><p>When the pair walked into the throne room from the portal, Aleister standing by as he normally was, the Undertaker near by. Both of which bowed to their king and greeted Becky as if she was an old friend returning from an assignment in the mortal world. Matt soon making an appearance, like all other welcoming the Irish warrior before whispering something to Finn, opting to show Becky to her quarters and explaining as much as he could about her new role, including the power to call upon every demon excluding the queen and her protectors. Just as he gave the information Bray the Voodoo Prince would be alone to start her transition when they had dealt with the current issue with Shadow-Stone. The one involving the Royal Family and the city in general. </p><p>“How bad is the attack?” asked Victory, sadness echoing in her voice as if she already knew the answer to her question. By the time she had found him to ask about the vision, it was already too late to do anything. The events he had seen had already began to unfold. The invasion of Helmsley Kingdom and the end of Shadow-Stone had already began thrust sealing the fates of the family Victory had protected for so many life times. Jeff could only place a hand on her shoulder, seeing the pain and tears mingling together as she learnt what was to happen to the family she had been a guardian demon to. It being clear she didn’t want the family to be wiped out or the stone city to fall. </p><p>“The villages already burn. The people of Shadow-Stone were unprepared for the attack. The death toll already high, the queen among them. The McMahon soldiers will spare no one. The king rallies the soldiers to fight in an attempt to defend what remains. He locked Prince Seth in the mausoleum with a few men” spoke Jeff, detailing what had happened so far, knowing Victory knew those invading would be merciless while slaughtering the innocent people. Victory could only nod as she attempt to hold back her tears, the image of her home burning likely to be something that haunted her, just as the bravery of those who fought to protect what they knew and preserve the royal line they knew was something that would echo through the ages even if their names wouldn’t. </p><p>“Let me know what happens with the prince. He’s too young to suffer the same fate as his parents” whispered Victory in a broken voice. Her heart not being able to bare watching the stone city that meant so much to her be torn apart as it was and eventually fall into ruin. Just as she couldn’t watch the innocent people be slaughtered without mercy by the McMahon soldiers. The soldiers not caring if their victims were men, women or children. Matt and Finn soon entered the room, knowing Jeff was all to aware of how bad the attack truly was and the outcome of the people of the city and as well as the once beautiful stone city itself. </p><p>“Is there any hope for them survive? For the royal line?” asked Finn, he knew the people of the city stood a far better chance at surviving the carnage of the sudden war than the royal line did. Yet still he had hope something would happen where one survived. Finn looked on through the flames as the villages to surround Shadow-Stone burnt, as the blood of the innocent water the grounds of where the soldiers attacked and painted the stone walls just the same. The bodies of those who had perished laid motionlessly with their loved ones mourning for them as each tried to come to terms with the chaos raging on around them. Even the castle had suffered, the doors being rammed open, the one amazing stain glass windows smashed, parts of it with thick black smoke rising from it. </p><p>“The prince will survive. His young age being his saviour. King Miz will join his queen in death. Shadow-Stone will remain a sad reminder of what it was, eventually to be abandoned. Lord McMahon will declare himself King and rule from a new city. All who refuse to call him king will be put to death for treason” responded Jeff, once again using his power of foresight, speaking of what he could see, at least pleased he could deliver the good news of the prince’s survival. Even if that would mean torment for him. “Prince Seth will survive until he reaches twenty six. His future from then will be revealed when he remembers her once more. He will suffer as our queen did during her mortal life” delivered Jeff, revealing what the future had in store for the prince. He refused to name the her he mentioned, despite seeing an image of her so clearly as he had done once before. He was sure he knew who the young prince was destined to be. </p><p>“He is the other isn’t he?” asked Matt, wanting to confirm who the prince would become. Wanting to confirm he had interpreted the clues right. He just wanted to confirm the young prince was the other Jeff had spoken of four long centuries prior, when Victory had become a demon. The boy was to become the other torn between two worlds and the only one to truly understand the queen’s pain. Finn looked between the brothers with confusion and curiosity. Clearly have forgotten the words Jeff had spoken so long before, the same words Ricochet had repeated upon Finn seeing Victory’s demon for the first time. “Will she be the one to turn him?” questioned the older of the brothers, wanting to get all the information before updating Victory. Jeff could only nod, knowing there was far more the two would have in common. </p><p>“Tell her I will continue to watch over him. I will personally find her when its time for her to return to Shadow-Stone again” requested Jeff, already knowing she would want to be kept in the loop ad be the one to help the young prince. He knew from his detailed visions that time would be ten years after he remembers the stories of the lost princess and the day he calls upon her for help. He knew Seth would be the last prince of Shadow-Stone but his path was connected to and intertwined with Victory’s. Almost parallel to hers. He knew Seth would be turned with the queen’s blood and thrust was destined to not only be the one Finn had hoped would never come, but a powerful demon. The young prince was destined to be the Torn Prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty long years had passed since the invasion, since the fall of the peaceful monarchs had fallen. Jeff had been watching what remained of the Shadow-Stone royal line carefully. Noticing quickly when the splinters of the family had been hunted down and killed at the order of King McMahon. The only one to survive was Prince Seth, although he was looked after for some time, he was always locked away in the dungeons with a shackle around his wrist. As if to prevent him from escaping or rebellious people from attempting a prison breakout. There had only been a few times over the long years where Seth had been allowed to leave his cell, normally when the king needed to prove the young prince stilled lived or when another royal family visited. In which case he had to act if he was adopted by the family whom held him captive. When visiting another kingdom his hands were always bound as someone lead his horse to prevent him from running away or wondering off. </p><p>For the first ten or so years, Seth had been given regular meals and kept entertained by the guards. He was still allowed to be a child and the guards called him by his title of prince, but all of that had changed a few days after his seventeenth birthday. If he behaved, he would be rewarded with good or something in which he needed. The now crowned prince, Jack would visit him but only to attack him, almost as if he was the human punching bag for the prince to let out his anger and hatred on. The guards always helping him afterwards, almost as they felt guilt for not helping him. The residence had also noticed drastic changes after he turned seventeen, this once gleaming brown eyes turned dull, even how he lost weight due to being staved when he misbehaved. There was always bruising around his wrists from the rope bounds being too tight. Yet Seth was always amazed the residence seemed to be happy to see he had survived, despite the miserable life he had. It was almost as if those who rebelled were glad to see there was someone they called true royalty still left. Like they had hope he would one day rule as he was supposed to do before the invasion. </p><p>Start of Flashback </p><p>Jack, the Prince of Helmsley and the next king had requested Seth be brought from his cell, something his loyal soldiers obeyed to even if the guards at his cell refused to step aside, almost like they were trying to protect the boy they had been around so much. As Seth was lead through the halls of the castle which he only knew as a prison, he looked around the halls as if seeing it for the first time. The dusty opaque windows, appearing as if they had long since been forgotten by the maids, the hideous portraits of the McMahon family lining the walls as it was a museum and finally a tapestry of a map, the McMahon family crest being painted above the cities and kingdoms they had conquered. Where one would have expected to see beautifully crafted wooden doors were old moth eaten thick curtains that only served to collect dust. </p><p>“Where am I going this time?” questioned the former prince, when being lead into the courtyard, the statue of a knight on a horse doing little to boost his opinion of the ruling family. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder why he was being escorted from the front of the palace rather than a side entrance. The market he had seen during his last trip from the main entrance appearing depleted since he had seen it last. The people seemed poorer, a far cry from what had once been. He knew the people suffered as much as he did, especially since being forced to abandon Shadow-Stone for the new so called grander city of Helmsley. Seth could admit he missed his home and how things had once been, he didn’t mind the guards not answering as it meant he would be left to his thoughts and allow his mind to take him back to a time of such peace and love. Yet his mind being brought from its trip upon him recognising the road they were taking and seeing the towers of the palace he had once called home peaking from the tree tops. </p><p>“Ah finally. The boy I’ve been waiting for. Maybe you can answer my questions” spoke Prince Jack, a demanding tone clearly ringing in his voice. He had by now worked out the only way he was going to get answers to his questions was to reluctantly turn to the boy he seen as his rival. The former prince. Although he knew there was a strong possibility Seth would refuse to help or didn’t remember, a slim chance of the former prince not knowing the information he sought after. Jack watched as Seth was roughly yanked from the horse he had been riding, a small smile coming to the blonde’s lips at seeing the young prince wince and gasp at suddenly hitting the unkept cobble stone road. The blood from twelve years prior still staining the roads and walls alike, as if the city was frozen in time. The sight brought tears to Seth’s eyes, more to see what had become of the stone city that had once been his loving home and to once again be in the place his parents and so many other people had been murdered in cold blood. “Hurts doesn’t it? Knowing this is where your parents died, where all traitors meet their end” asked Jack, knowing it hurt the eighteen year old prince to be back in the stone city again </p><p>“Want to you want?” asked Seth with little care in his voice. Not even bothering to answer the question the so called royal prince had thrown his way. Jack just smirked before taking hold of the rope one of his loyal men had used to get Seth there in the first place. The one connected to the rope tightly binding his wrists together, Jack roughly pulled the rope forcing the former prince to follow him, the two tone prince knowing where he was being lead. Yet he couldn’t help but feel the hatred he once had bubble up again, especially when he knew his parents hadn’t been put in their rightful place within the tombs. Just as he knew, when he would die, like his parents he would also be denied being put in there. “The mausoleum” whispered Seth when he seen the centuries old build come into view. His memories of that day rushing back to him, especially when one of the guards to watch him explained what had happened for his father to fall and he to end up in his current situation as a hostage and prisoner. </p><p>“Indeed. I believe you know the names of everyone in here. So much family history. So much that will eventually be lost or rewritten” responded Jack, having heard Seth’s whispers, the former prince forgetting everything echoed in the marble tombs. A single whisper sounding as if someone was standing next to you. Jack continued on with his journey through the tombs, forcing Seth to follow by yanking on the rope. The blonde prince coming to a stop in front of a particular tomb, the tomb with the magically renewing black roses and the statue’s hands over her heart. “Who’s tomb is this?” asked Jack, seeing a soft smile beginning to appear on Seth’s features, the memories of his father telling him the stories of her come flooding back. Even watching the dying rose be replenished when he had been locked in there. He knew she was a truly special woman, the person who was responsible for the magic clearly wanting everyone to know. </p><p>“The Lost Princess of Shadow-Stone” replied Seth, remembering the bed time stories. How his parents used to tuck him at night and tell the stories together. How he had once been obsessed with her and everything she stood for. He could remember seeing the beautiful painting of her for the first time, something he suspected had long since been destroyed along with any other reminder of the former royal family. “She was King Alan the first, true love but she was murdered by her uncle, before he could officially ask her to be his queen. King Alan requested he be buried beside her so they would be together again” explained the former prince, knowing like all royals of Shadow-Stone what had truly become of the lost princess, in away the truth was a secret kept by the royal family. The group watched as the dying black roses were engulfed in diamond like sparkles, when the sparkles disappeared fresh roses had replaced the old ones. “No one knows who does that with the roses. Or where the seven stones created with her death are” finished the two toned prince, revealing the roses had been changed by magic even since her death four centuries prior. Yet he knew were three of the stone were, the other four however been lost, as had the true purpose of the stones. </p><p>“There are only three stones in the vaults” replied Jack, revealing the three stone in the mortal realm were indeed in the procession of the McMahon’s. The king no doubt taking them when ransacking the palace. The other four however still missing. “I’d admit I didn’t think magic would surround the dead but it appears as if your lost princess is ominous with it. I suspect the other four stones were entombed with her” admitted the often cruel prince, nodding to his loyal men shortly after. The two gold clad men, began to use sledge hammers to attempt to break open her tomb, although they found it was difficult and their heavy blows didn’t leave a crack in the marble tomb below the statue of her. “What’s taking so long?” demanded Jack, his frustration clear when he pushed Seth backwards, as if forcing him away so he didn’t see the obvious failure to open a simple marble tomb. </p><p>“They doesn’t want you to open her tomb” muttered Seth, as if it was obvious. He hoped he knew who it was, preventing anyone from opening the sealed tomb, although his father had never told him the truth. He knew who Victory Devitt had become and thrust knew the tomb was empty. He had heard the stories of King Alan getting his wish of seeing her one final time before his death. Seth looked to Jack, seeing the prince’s confusion over his words. “The demons. They don’t want you to destroy or even open her tomb. They are who leave the roses” spoke the former prince, intentionally revealing the rumours were true and demons had once visited the old stone city. The woman who had gone insane, the disgraced knight, the demonic son. All of it was true. “Her death is what brought peace between the demon kind and our own. They wont let you open the tomb without some sort of retaliation” finished the born prince, finding himself on the marble stone floor with pain searing through his jaw and nose. The feeling of warm blood dripping from his nose. </p><p>“Take the former prince back to his cell. Chain him up for when I return” demanded Jack, smiling wickedly when he seen the fear pass through Seth’s eyes. The former prince clearly remember the previous times and beating he had been on the receiving end of, no way to protect or defend himself. The injuries horrific and the beating bordering on torture. Seth was all to aware the one thing Jack liked was control and being able to use his power. The former prince could only scream out, knowing what was to come, he began to fight in an attempt to escape while be dragged back to the horses. He knew with the torturous beating, would also come starvation for a few days, difficulty breath and doing anything for himself and the painful treatment to to his injuries heal. King McMahon often being the one to make sure he received the treatment needed and scold Jack for his inhuman actions. </p><p>End of Flashback </p><p>Seth remembered that day clearly. Since then he hadn’t spoke of Balor or even of his ancestors. Remembering them forced him to remember his parents who had been ripped away and who’s bodies still lay where they had passed away twenty long years prior. They had been disgraced and refused a proper burial in the royal mausoleum. Instead they had been left to rot as everyone who had died that day had. He had lost count how many times he had been tortured or beaten over the years, most of the time it had been at the order of Prince Jack when King McMahon was away. The cruel prince just wanting to hear him scream and exercise his power and control again. Seth being all to aware he was nothing but a play thing for the future king. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Seth heard the metal gates to his cell squeak open. No guards there to fight his corner. No one had stood guard since Jack had been crowned king following his father’s death three years prior. The former prince didn’t care for the person or people about to enter the cell he called his own stone room. Since Jack had become King his life had been a roller-coaster of torment and torture. The suffering and misery being something he had gotten used to. Just as he long since figured his death would be slow and painful. He soon felt as the thin fabric he used as a blanket was pulled from his pain ridden body, as well as someone firmly gripping his broken upper arm before yanking him to his bruised feet. Titus once again wrapping the rope around his wrists although as he normally did, although far more looser than Seth had gotten used to. It was almost as if he knew the former prince wasn’t going to try and escape or wouldn’t get far if he did due to the crippling injuries. </p><p>“Not going to ask where you’re going?” asked Titus, his voice deep with a curious ring to it. The city quiet, then morning sun yet to rise. The moon still at its brightest in the night sky. Seth merely shook his head no. He could guess by being lead from the front entrance, he was returning to Shadow-Stone once more. Seth could still remember when Jack had forbidden anyone from going to the stone city, claiming it to be property of the crown, he had forbidden anyone from mentioning his family or calling him by prince. Both acts were punishable by death. Just as the use or even mention of magic would result in witch hunters being sent out to capture and kill those who practised or mentioned it by burning them at the stake. Yet the threat of death hadn’t prevented the people from believing in the demons who once visited their home so many centuries before. “You’re going home” announced Titus, figuring Seth already knew that. Despite the city being abandoned it was still the place where Seth always seemed happy about returning to, as if he knew something about the old stone city no one else did or had hope someone would come. </p><p>Jeff could only grin when he seen what was happening, rushing from his quarters with the mission of finding Victory. The intention of keeping to the promise he made her two decades before hand, knowing her time to return home had arisen at last. He had foresee with Prince Seth’s return to Shadow-Stone would also come the return of his lost faith in her and Victory’s homecoming. She would once again prove her existence and that of demons to those who didn’t believe. She would once again take up her role of guardian demon and the demon queen. Just as he knew when she returned to the demonic realm after trip, she would be bringing with her the last prince of Shadow-Stone. Jeff could only throw a quick and often jumbled apology over his shoulder to those he crashed into or knocked over. Knowing he couldn’t stop as his mission an important one. </p><p>“My Queen. Its time. Prince Seth is returning to Shadow-Stone” spoke the younger of the Hardy brothers. At least pleased he had found her, knowing she had waited twenty long years to hear those words. He watched as a smile appeared on her lips and she nodded in thanks, disappearing through a portal mere seconds later. Jeff returned to his chambers intending on watching Victory’s display through the flames. Matt already waiting when he returned, Ricochet, Dean and Randy also there, as was Aleister and Bray. The Undertaking no doubt having gone to inform Finn what was happening. All those in the inner circle or close to the ruling pair, knew who the young prince was to be and how close he was destined to become to Victory. </p><p>“Welcome home” proudly announced King Jack upon seeing the man who would have been king and his greatest rival for the love of the people. He noticed how Seth landed on his feet this time, yet didn’t show an announce of pain or any indication he was even bothered, despite spending several hours in the latest torture device the night before. He suspected Seth was just being stubborn and refusing to give him what he wanted. To see him suffer. “Tell me Prince Seth, what do you remember about this place?” asked the cruel blonde, walking to stand before the younger man. He had already planned Seth’s fate out, both Titus and Ryback knowing what was going to happen although the other guards placed around the forest were clueless. Jack had no intention of allowing his old rival leave the abandoned city alive. </p><p>“Happier times. My parents, the kingdom thriving with peace and freedom. The markets every every Friday. The stories of the past. The love” responded Seth, a small smile coming to his lips as he once again remembered how things once were and his parents. He remembered the little assignments his mother tasked him with when he had been obsessed with the lost princess. He could remember the portraits of kind rulers handing in a room for all to come and see, the tapestries detailing the past and old stories. Fresh candles placed in the chandeliers as the torches always burning brightly, the fluffy rugs on the floors to cover the cold stone slabs and a blazing fire in every room to keep each warm. Seth soon looked to the cruel king, curiosity on why he was eve asking, he couldn’t recall a time Jack had ever asked or even cared about that. Jack had never cared before so it caught Seth’s attention on why the cruel ruler was even asking now. </p><p>“The story of a girl not even related to you or a member of your family, being your favourite” spoke Jack, showing he had taken an extra interest in that. As he had done eight years prior. “The girl a member of your pathetic family couldn’t have so when she died, he made up the famous story so she wouldn’t be forgotten. Even placed her with the other royals to make it all the more real” continued the cruel king. He had done his own research on the story and knew the woman had no connection to magic. Yet he had come to the conclusion the four missing stone created with her death, laid hidden beside her in the marble tomb. Hence why it couldn’t b opened, suspecting a powerful spell had sealed it shut and ensured no one would ever discover what the stones were four or be able to put them all together. “You know her uncle Sir Snow was erased from history by King Mason after it was discovered what he did to her. He never spoke what the stones were for even when he was put to death. His son went missing and his daughter driven insane. All the good work Sir Snow did in service to his king was forgotten. All because he killed the woman the prince loved and created those interesting stones” muttered Jack as he walked through the old streets, Ryback pushing Seth to follow. The king determined the fallen prince would see the forgotten sites of the once peaceful city, at before he joined his people in a pitiful and meaningless end. </p><p>“This is where Sir Snow lived with his estranged wife, beautiful daughter, his son and his niece” spoke Titus as is he was giving a history lesson. “You see not to far from the palace. His wife allowed King Alan to burn it to the ground. The famous black roses began to grow here a year later. Over here this is where she died. Just meters from the palace, supposedly in the arms of her protector. She bled to death from the knife wound to the neck. Just like your mother did” finished Titus, purposely speaking of the former queen, knowing like Jack did it would antagonise the former prince. Neither man prepared or expecting Seth to suddenly lash out. Running over to Jack and wrapping the rope that bound his wrist together around the king’s throat in an effort to kill him and spare the suffering the people and himself endured. </p><p>“Let the king go now” demanded Ryback, seeing the look of defiance and rebellion in the former prince’s dark eyes. It was like the mention of his mother had sparked something or awoken something he had lost as a child. Both soldiers could hear Jack gasping for breath and he pitifully attempted to fight back against his attacker. His whacks and punches doing little to stop what was constricting his breath and strangling him. “We will attack if you don’t release him” warned the same bold man, noticing Seth didn’t make a single move to do as demanded, there was no reaction to the words spoken. Instead he seen the look in Seth’s brown eyes, the same look so many soldiers who had been branded traitors had. Determination and hope. </p><p>“You’re gonna kill me anyway. At least this way the idiot of a king goes down with me” shouted Seth in response, revealing he was well aware of what they planned to do and why he was back in the stone city again. Just as he showed he was willing to fight for the people who had continued to believe in him and rebelled over the years. “Victory Devitt, lost princess of Shadow-Stone. I call you home again. I ask you to come to me” spoke Seth with the determination he once had and showing no matter what he still believed in the stories and legends. He had hope it would work. He remembered his father mentioning he had seen her once, exactly how she was in the painting. Seth was soon brought back to reality with the sharp burning pain in his lower abdomen, the pain twisting shortly after. His eyes being drawn to the area only to be met with the sight of a silver dagger protruding from the area of the now numbing pain. Jack slipping from his grasp mere moments later with a proud smile. </p><p>“She’s not going to come. She’s dead just like everyone else from this pathetic city. The legend is just that an old story. No one is coming to save you” yelled Jack, kicking Seth upon yanking the knife from his abdomen, watching as the former prince once again fell to the ground clutching the area the knife had been and whimpering in pain. He soon looked to the knife had used to injure the prince, a wicked grin appear on his tired features. “It’s the same knife. The one Sir Snow used to murder his niece. It was hidden in a chained wooden box in front of a painting of her” explained Jack as he picked up a large rock and belted the former prince upside the head with it. Almost proud  when he seen blood begin to pour from the wound and Seth appear dazed and confused. Jack was about to utter something else when flames appeared out of nowhere, the old burnt out cottages catching fire once more, the screams of the past echoing again as if the stone city had come alive. Seth felt his ribs shatter when Jack threw the rock at him with all the force he could muster in his scared state. “Who’s there?” called Jack as if he was afraid his words would cause more supernatural things to occur. Seth could only sigh in relief when he heard a gentle voice, giving him peace and knowledge of who had come and answered his pleas of help. </p><p>From the old splintered doors of the mausoleum appeared a young woman, at first she appeared confused as if she had woken from a long sleep. Seth knew who she was, he recognised her from the painting. Just as he noticed her eyes were no longer brown but obsidian black. Jack and the other guards looked at her, as if she was intruding on their land or had some twisted things in mind for her. The woman more than happy to play on the legend of the dead walking once more if they were provoked, using her power of the demonic queen to make it appear as if that was case. She knew although she had appeared in her mortal form, she would happily display her demonic one if she needed to. </p><p>“Leave the prince” demanded the woman, her voice soft but with a sense of danger running through it. She soon looked around the city, seeing what it had become. Her heart breaking to see what people with little care could do to her home. At that moment Jack recognised her, and noticed as things changed around the stone city began to change, as if an illusion was melting away. The bodies fading with carved tombs stone taking their place. “I’m Victory Devitt. Answering the Prince Seth’s call to return home again. Now if you’ll be so kind to hand him over” politely added Victory, coming off as harmless and for the time being asking nicely. Although she doubted if the cruel blonde would do as she asked. Just as she noticed his announce upon her referring to Seth by his rightful title of Prince. They were in Shadow-Stone, the one place where mortals no longer ruled over, the one place the demons could roam since it was abandoned. </p><p>“I am the king of this land” yelled King Jack, gripping Seth’s old shirt and roughly pulling the dazed man back to his feet, noticing the far away look in his eyes and the smile to appear on his lips. Yet pain also echoed over his features, his suffering evident from the knife and head wound he had sustained so far. “He is no prince. He just the brat my father cared for. He’s just a reminder of the old ways, of the past” shouted the cruel king, his jealousy showing through. Revealing his father had cared for the other prince although not sharing King McMahon intended on naming Seth his heir before his death three years prior. Jack soon drove Snow’s silver knife deep into Seth’s back, hearing the prince yell out in pain and fall to the cobble stone road below, riving around around in pain. Even more so when Jack, put the heal of his leather boot on the jewelled hit, forcing the blade further into Seth’s back, hearing the boy scream and cry for it to stop. </p><p>Victory soon placed a hand on the cobble stone road, looking to the king she could only describe as evil. Closing her obsidian eyes and calling upon the demon she had become four centuries before had. As she did her appearance began to change, her finger tips became bone claws, her teeth turned razor sharp, her black eyes became an unnatural almost haunting blue and silver braids appeared in her midnight hair. Her clothes turning into something resembling the legends of the demonic queen she had become. She soon launched herself at the sadistic king, knocking him off his feet with her demonic strength. Yet she stopped once she stood between the injured and rightful prince and the three from the new kingdom, to Victory each as guilt as the other they stood side by side with. </p><p>“I am the demon queen. Devitt is my demon” calmly spoke Victory as her demon form began to melt away, once again being replaced with her mortal one. “Long ago my death brought peace between our kinds. The same peace that is only kept by the survival of Shadow-Stone royalty. With his death begins a centuries long war” added Victory, her obsidian eyes almost burning a whole through Jack as it dawned on him what he had done and what his father had prevented by making sure Seth lived. She could see the fear in his eyes, especially when it dawned on him what he had caused and she had come because the last prince of Shadow-Stone had called her home. Victory soon turned her attention to Seth gently pulling him to his feet and willing him to find the strength to walk, the two disappearing seconds later, hiding within the walls of the palace both had called home once. “Shhh” whispered Victory as she used her power to take his pain away, making sure he wouldn’t feel anything when she pulled the knife embedded in his spine out. “Drink this, it will calm you. I promise I wont go anywhere” gently soothed the demonic queen, knowing she couldn’t save him from his fate of death, but she could at least ensure the visions Jeff and Taker had were brought true. </p><p>Seth soon fell asleep in her arms, peaceful and without knowing he would wake from a demon. A small smile appeared on Victory’s lips, at least knowing she had done something to ease his pain and suffering. Even when she knew he would endure the same unforgiven torment she had during his demonic life. It wasn’t long before Bray appeared, Aleister at his side. Both seemingly reluctant to disturb the scene before them. The first true display of kindness from Victory since her turn centuries before hand. The two stood before her, showing their respect in a form of a bow, their queen nodding back to them as she ran her hand through Seth’s two toned hair, even when she was aware he no longer lived. Aleister carefully placing the fallen prince over his shoulder while Bray pulled Victory to her feet, each of them returning to their own domain via the portal of purple sparks. Finn awaiting them as did Undertaker, Kane and the Hardy Brothers. </p><p>“Stay with him my queen” spoke Finn, sending the queen to be at the side of the newest demon. Victory nodding before following behind brat. Finn already deciding the prince would have the chambers next to Victory’s as Becky had the ones next to his. The king knowing although new to the rank of demon, Seth would be a powerful one and one he had already decided would be the other to protect Victory. Just as he had been made aware of who the young prince would become and the torment he was to endure. Yet he also knew he couldn’t take Seth away with Victory turning her hatred and anger on him as she had done once before. </p><p>“The prince is in the final stages of the transition. Destined to be torn between two worlds as our queen is. Their fates forever linked.” spoke Jeff, the Undertaker and Kane looking to him as did Matt, all three knowing the seer knew far more than he is letting on. “The same dagger caused their death, in the same city. He will stand against our king in hope. Protected by the queen. Shadow-Stone will claim them both again, together they pay the debt of love” whispered the younger of the Hardy brothers, almost as if his own vision had confused him. Yet he had also seen several other things, people demons, that had yet to join their ranks. The four to defy Finn to be known as the horseman, all destined to fall when the stones were put together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is wrong with you?” questioned Dean, an uncertain tone in his voice, mixing with the rage often echoing through it. The demon often associated with rage and anger soon glancing over to the former prince, the pair of them leaving the stone cave often used as the throne room. Once again their orders to protect Victory. Seth could only look over to Dean in confusion, not seeing his actions as anything out of the ordinary, yet the younger demon still waited for his close friend to continue and hopeful give him some sort of clue to what he meant. “Questioning Finn like that. Like it or not, he’s our king. What he says goes unless Victory disagrees or over rules him. You know not to stand against him like that” added the Demon of Rage, he knew all others who dared to question or even argue back with Finn as Seth does, would have been killed on the spot. Yet Finn had allowed the former prince to live. </p><p>“I do what’s best for our queen. When she’s not at those meetings, someone needs to stand up to him. Someone needs to force him to see sense” responded Seth, knowing rather well the only reason he was allowed to live where other perished was because of his understanding of Victory’s pain and their futures were connected. “Plus he’s sending her into a trap. How is losing our Queen good for anyone here?” continued the fallen Prince of Shadow-Stone. Although he had been a demon for centuries he could still recall what the McMahon’s were like, especially Jack. The blond king had been cruel and sadistic most of the time. He refused the line continued on with him would be any different, just as he doubted time could make them kinder. Seth couldn’t stand by and do nothing as Victory’s name was lost with the long history of Shadow-Stone and its kind monarchs who had once ruled. Both demons unaware they were being followed by the fiery haired warrior, often times had she and Paige seen Seth’s point of view and agreed with him, going as far as to try and convince Finn of it. </p><p>“He’s been distracted with the soldier. The one who who started the rebellion against King Baron” voice Becky, making herself known to the two high ranking demons. She watched in amusement as the pair quickly turned to face, almost giving themselves whiplash while doing so. A small smirk appearing on her lips upon noticing neither had been any wiser she was trailing behind them. “Did I scare you?” asked the Irish born demon, her smirk unmoved as both looked to her, the interest on the mentioned soldier appearing to shine in their eyes. Yet the fiery haired demon knew she had scared them, acting innocent of her doing by twirling a curly stand of hair around her finger. She continued to follow them when both men rolled their eyes and continued on to Victory’s location. “The soldier’s name is AJ Styles. Supposed to be one of the best fighters to come from Ripcord” Becky almost crashed into Dean when he had stalled upon hearing her words, the place bringing forward forgotten and locked away memories from his mortal life. </p><p>“That’s impossible” whispered Dean in response. He could remembering destroying Ripcord centuries ago, tearing about the village hall where he was sentenced to the stocks. Setting blaze to the cottages, using his bare hands to brutally crush every bone in the bodies of those who had wrongfully sentenced him to his fate. He knew his rage had become a curse upon the village that day, those who survived vowing to never let another place be named after their destroyed home, for fear Dean would rise again and destroy everything in his path as he had done once before. “I destroyed Ripcord . They vowed never to rebuild it. They believed the name was cursed and I would return from the dead again” uttered the Demon of Rage, his hatred for the place he had once called home, still flowing through him as if they had turned against him just days before. He knew his actions had sparked those who were in power to do an investigation before deeming someone guilty, for fear it would happen again. </p><p>“I heard the story. The innocent man sentenced to death in the stocks. Returned from the dead in search of justice, dragging all of those who turned on him to tell where they belonged and destroyed the city. The screams of those who sentenced him, still echoing through the lands at night. The town forever cursed with the memory of the wrongfully accused returning for justice” spoke Becky, seeing how Seth looked over to his best friend, clearly remembering something although the former prince didn’t speak a word. Dean could only remember how he had allowed some to live but slaughter the rest in vengeance as the village had burnt around them. Seth knew how it felt to suffer for a prolonged period of time, he had been kept alive for two decades after his parents and most people he had known were slaughtered during the siege. Only to make sure the suffering people obeyed to their new rulers, most did with the hope of saving him. Yet his fate had been sealed the moment the McMahon family had turned their attention to the peaceful kingdom. </p><p>“Who is AJ Styles?” asked the Torn Prince, curious how long Finn had been watching the mortal, he couldn’t recall Victory mentioning the name or Finn for that matter. Thrust he was sure only a select few knew Finn was watching another. Both Seth and Dean knowing if their king was watching him, then he would likely to be the next to join the ranks of demon, as so many had done before hand. “He must be a good fighter if Finn is watching him” finished Seth, knowing well Finn would only be drawn to a skill or talent the person had. The exception being made for Victory and himself. Neither processing any great skill yet both had been destined to walk the path of a painful demonic existence with only each other for comfort. </p><p>“He’s known as the Phenomenal One. From what I’ve seen of him he’s arrogant, but anyone would be with the talent he has. Thrust far he’s undefeated in battle, only ever sustained minor injuries. He was gifted the silver sword he wields by the King of Helmsley” spoke Becky, as if the man was some sort of god. Often times has she been called to watch then man by Finn, most of the time when he asked for her expert advice on him and his skills. Just as she could recall the stories being told of AJ once being a gladiator in the pits. Although the Warrior Princess was sure that was nothing more than an imaginative story. Just as she had noticed his family had likely originated from the now mythical stone city of Shadow-Stone. The names he mentioned and his motivation behind the rebellion. She could only assume his family was one of the many who were branded as traitors around the same time Seth become a demon. </p><p>“He’s a mundane. Doubt he’ll last long against Jeff. The guy’s one of a few around here to be immortal” spoke Dean with amusement. Yet he also refused to believe a mere mortal could be a better warrior than a demon. Especially Becky. He also guessed this AJ guy had only ever faced his own kind and thrust hadn’t had his skills properly tested against those of demonic nature. Dean’s imagination soon run whiled as he could picture AJ Styles being stumped if he come across someone who kept getting back up from every blow, no matter how fatal the injury sustained was. “Or me. I never stay down for long. Plus no mundane weapon can stop a demon. Only those frigging stones can” added the demon of rage. Remembering the stones and what they were for. Even how he couldn’t forget how they were created. Yet he could recall taking four of the stone the night they were created, keeping them hidden with in his quarters, no one knowing he had them. Seth having retrieved the remaining three at some point over the last century or two. </p><p>A few minutes later seen Seth and Dean in their normal place at Victory’s side. The queen all to aware what Finn had requested she do, just as she knew it would be pointless considering what he was sending her after, were closer than he believed. Seth and Dean already aware she was debating on whether to go to the mundane world in person or just use her power to create a projection of herself. Victory already knowing there was a high probability Seth would have stood against Finn again, the young demon being known for it and survive to tell the story. Just as it was almost expected of him now. </p><p>“Are you two to accompany me to the mundane world?” asked Victory, moving a few strands of her midnight hair to the side of her face. Allowing both men to see her obsidian black eyes more, the fury glowing in them, almost as if she knew of the assignment she was to be sent on before anyone could speak the words to tell her. “Are the stones safe?” questioned the queen, revealing she knew the stones were in their own realm and in the procession of the two before her, even if Finn was completely oblivious to it. “I know you took four of them that night Dean. Just as I know Seth retrieved the final three over a century ago at my request” explained Victory, showing both men she was well aware when they were retrieved. Just as she revealed she was likely the only other to know where the stones were actually located. </p><p>“Seth is to go with you. As punishment for standing his ground against Finn again” responded Dean, giving the queen the information she desired on which if any of the pair were going with her, and why that particular one was being sent. “The stones are safe for the time being. Taker and Bray are looking into the prophecy a mundane Seer made” added the loyal demon, informing his queen of the prophecy. Both were aware the lower ranking demons would take such a thing rather seriously even when they higher ranking once believed it to be a joke or part of a ploy. “Finn has also sent Randy to investigate it as back up” finished Dean seeing the confusion appearing in Victory’s eyes to hear of the prophecy, clearly seeing she was none the wiser about it. </p><p>“Prophecy?” questioned Victory, her curiosity over it clear to see, just as it was when it come to no one telling her off it. Although she strongly suspected Finn had ordered she not be told until more was known of it. “What did this prophecy entail?” asked the queen, knowing no one would dare deny her the information she was seeking. Seth and Dean could only look to each other, both with the same question. Why hadn’t Finn informed her of the predicted future events? Especially when it was believed some of it referred to her and other high ranking demons. It was clear as day to both loyal demons, Victory was unsure how to feel about being kept out of the loop, especially when important information was involved. </p><p>“A mortal Seer” started Seth, refusing to keep the information away from Victory. Even more so when he knew some of it referred to her, although he suspected the parts of it that had yet to be deciphered also referenced her in some way or another. “The seer spoke of several events yet to come to pass. A queen in a cell, a prince betraying those who trust him. Thirteen demons falling, the destruction of Helmsley, Shadow-Stone to rise again and the death of a ruling king and queen” revealed Seth, he was curious to know if it was the Helmsley bloodline finally coming to its end or the city. Yet like himself Victory had become intrigued by the prophecy of Shadow-Stone, the long since abandoned and forgotten stone city, rising again. Both knowing it would take a miracle for that to happen or some serious power. “The stones true purpose will be revealed to the mortal world” finished the Torn Prince. He knew neither of the demons who had been around back then, wished for those stones to be discovered let alone used. The history of them connecting back to Victory herself and the city both she and Seth originated from. </p><p>“Make sure the stones are with you at all times. I’ll take a few of them to make it appear as if the assignment was a success” uttered Victory, fury clear in her black eyes, as Dean handed two of the stones over to her. The demon associated with rage nodding moment later and placing the remaining five in a pouch connected to his belt. Thankful for the trust she had in him. Victory soon gave the two stone over to Seth, knowing he was the only other besides herself who could with stand the raw power they held for more than a few seconds. Dean watching Seth carefully, finally putting the pieces together on why the younger demon always undermined or outright went against the orders given by Finn. His happiness clear as he stood next to Victory now, even how his smile would get bigger with every step he took closer to her. Dean watched in silence as Victory called for the portal, the silver sparks creating a round opening with both powerful demons walking through with confidence. Yet despite watching them leave Dean had the gut feeling something was wrong. </p><p>“Where is he?” Finn’s voice rang through the room before he even entered. Mere seconds after the portal both Seth and Victory had entered through had closed. The demonic king appeared soon after, no one flanking him as their normally would be, suggesting this time it was something personal rather than business. “He’s gone with Victory hasn’t he?” asked Finn, noticing quickly how protective Dean was of the pouch on his belt. Yet the rageful demon nodded in response to his question none the less. No sarcastic comment to be found this time, instead he was serious. Suggesting Victory had given him a task, one he was determined to see through to the end. “You both think its pointless to send her to retrieve the stones?” added Finn, knowing deep down both Dean and Seth would also make their point clear. To most Dean’s silence was unusual but to Finn, he knew Dean was angry with him, more than likely for keeping the details of the prophecy from her. </p><p>“We do but then again you know what we’re like. You assigned us to protect her. We both take our role seriously. Even when you get pissed when we, mainly Seth question your decisions., you love the pair of us for it at the same time. Mainly because you know we’d do anything to protect Victory. Even stand against you” replied Dean, speaking for the first time, yet keeping a hand on the pouch, he knew deep down Finn truly did hate it when Seth questioned his every decision concerning Victory, yet was also thankful for it, as it proved Seth was the fierce protect and loyal friend she could rely on in any situation. “They left a couple of seconds before you came. They’ll be back when they find something” added the demon of rage, informing the king the duo had already left for the mortal world. Finn could only nod before leaving the room, suspicious of what the rageful demon was hiding. Yet he doubted whether he would find out until Victory wanted him to. The queen seemed to have a way of hiding things and making sure no one discovered it until the time was right. </p><p>“Finn they’re battling” called Becky from the opposite end of the long cave like hall. Finn’s eyes soon widening upon it clicking what the fiery warrior princess meant. He was confused on what had caused the two juggernauts to have met on the battlefield so quickly and long before they should have. He wondered if Victory returning to the mortal world again had escalated the events or one of the two trusted demonic seers had gotten the time line wrong, he was all to aware both had seen two very different timelines and events when it come to the man known as the Phenomenal One. “The Bella’s are already there watching. Keeping their distance as asked” spoke the fiery princess, cluing the demonic king in on the situation and updating him on who was in the mortal world witnessing the battle between the pair of them. The two soon walked through the portal of purple sparks leading to Helmsley city, the capitol of the country interlinked with the demonic realm. Nikki and Brie waiting for the duo when they came through the portal as if to update them on what they missed in the few seconds they hadn’t been watching. </p><p>“How long has the fight been going for?” asked the demonic king, wanting to know when the duel had began and what had caused the sudden battle to break out in the first place. The four demons soon climbed on to the thatched roof of one of the many cottages and town houses, being careful not to cause any damage or disturbances. From where they were perched, they had a clear view of what was happening between the two men. Both of them had their shiny swords drawn, the water well between them acting as barrier and peacekeeper. Other residences of the large-ish city surrounding the pair, creating a ring around them. Each resident cheering on a different warrior as their champion to win the duel. </p><p>“It began a few minutes ago. They’re both evenly matched. Cena challenged Styles to a duel to settle the rebellion without any unnecessary death” quietly responded Brie so not to break the invested concentrated Finn had on the ongoing duel. “If Cena wins then the Rebellion must disband, AJ has to hand himself in and accept the punishment handed to him. If Styles wins then no one will stop him. He and his rebellion will have free reign to do as they please without consequence” explained the Ice priestess, she knew all to well either way the innocent people would pay the price. If Styles was to be executed then he would become a martyr and thrust the rebellion would become stronger. However if he was given free reign the people who stand for those he’s against would suffer. Chaos would ensure if the ruling monarch was overthrown again, especially now when no one was there to take their place as rulers and keepers of the peace. The four soon fell into silence as they continued to watch the duel. How Styles used the well between them to his advantage where as Cena seen it as nothing more than a hindrance stopping him from getting to his enemy. </p><p>The four demons watched on with interest as the duel moved into an open field around the boarders of the city. The clinging of the swords echoed around them as they went, just as the cheers of support for either man mixed with the metal of swords meeting. Both men’s ego becoming unbearable the longer the sword fight went on. Cena’s patients also running thin the longer the two fought, almost as if he wasn’t used to being in long duels with those whom he seen as an enemy. Cena soon seen his opportunity to strike, grasping it will both hands. He swung his sword at the younger rebel, smashing the dulled blade against the right side of the man’s face. He could feel the tearing and crushing sensation through the blade. Yet nothing registered until the horrified screams rang out from those who supported AJ. When Cena turned his attention to his foe he watched as he fell to the ground. Following his silver sword. The man whispering pleas to survive despite no skin or muscle being present on the right side of his face. </p><p>“Please I don’t want to die. I will do anything asked as long as I’m allowed to live” whispered AJ. Although to those around him, his words were nothing more than slurred words filled with blood. Cena looked down at the rebel leader begging for mercy, believing he was asking him for mercy. No other possible entering the other warrior’s mind. Cena couldn’t help the disgust coming over him as he seen the fatal injury he had caused. The blood pouring from the shredded skin on the right half of AJ’s face. The bones of his jaw on display for all to see. The skin from above around the eye and nose blowing in the breeze. Yet no guilt echoed across the features of the victor, instead only pride was there, he had protected his king and made sure the rebellion would be leaderless and eventually fall. </p><p>“I accept your offer” whispered Finn in response, knowing the only mortal to have heard his words were the one they were meant for. Upon his words reaching the fallen warrior, a black unnatural appearing cloud of smoke began to surround AJ. Red and white wove through the thick black smoke, hints of purple also there. The screams of the fallen warrior could be heard from inside, to which a single bystander grabbed Cena’s sword and began to fight his way through the mystical smoke, the intention of helping the fallen warrior. Only when he got through the smoke, there was no grassy ground or endless scenery of beautiful hills and the small town he called home. Instead there were halls of dark carved rock of the demonic realm and undying burning flames. Those around him seemed just as uncertain about him being there as he was to see them and his surrounds. One the cave floor was the man he had intended to help, leaning next to him was another. The black and red cloak he wore falling over him like a waterfall rushing over the edge of a cliff. </p><p>“You’re brave to come to this domain uninvited” came the soft yet powerful voice behind him. Upon turning around the stranger was meant with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her beauty taking his breath away. Her long brunette hair done up in a loose bun, held in place by a gold clasp, her attire showing of her the muscles of her arms and her toned stomach. The symbol on her shoulder plate suggesting she was a commander of something rather than just a follower. The armour of gold she wore also suggest she was high ranking rather than a low follower. “Do you know who’s domain this is? What happens to those who intrude or come uninvited?” asked the same stunning woman, her words sounds like a song to the stranger, yet her features painted with a stern and questioning expression. </p><p>“Calm Nikki. Artem means no harm. He’s following his destiny” spoke Jeff from the side, knowing the kindness of the stranger had lead him to the place he was supposed to be. With them in the demonic realm, yet he would become far more important to the fire priestess than the beautiful woman was aware of. “His future lies at your side and in service to Morgan and Finn” finished Jeff as he made himself known to the pair and as the crowd of demons began to disperse. Nikki could only turn to the rainbow haired demon, nodding in acknowledgement, having little doubt he would be wrong. After all most of his other predictions had come to fruition. Morgan had been the reason for peace between the mortals and demons, Seth had joined them and Shadow-Stone had fallen, The Warrior Princess and Banshee Knight had also joined forces as predicted. Just as the mortal seer would create a prophecy about both mortal and demon kinds had also come true. So the fire priestess had faith the powerful Seer wouldn’t be wrong on this either. She was aware his gifts were far to powerful for him to interpret something wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Victory’s return to the demonic realm, Finn was finally informed of where all the stones were. Although he had been denied the information they had been in the same place for a century or so. The Undertaker took the stones so with Bray’s help, he could study them a little more and potentially find away of destroying them once and for all. Although Taker had created detailed pages of the powerful objects, including a small diagram like drawing of them. Writing the all important information in the language only demons and powerful sorcerers would understand. Yet in the common mundane language he wrote the names of Victory and Seth, making sure it was known the only two who could properly handle the stones without being harmed by the raw power the stones processed. Finn had personally allowed Artem to stay in his realm, Nikki showing him around, where as Randy had taken it upon himself to do the same with AJ Styles. The pair bounding quickly and become close friends. Styles later becoming close with both the Lunatic and the Torn Prince, as he did with Victory herself. </p><p>“It suits you. The Four Horseman” voiced Victory, a small smile creeping across her lips. She didn’t need to hear Jeff or Taker’s words to know the four were destined to be something feared in the future. She knew each of them would bring both fear and mystery to the name they had been given as a collective group. Randy the man known for hunting the Helmsley bloodline once every two centuries as if it was a game, Dean the one to have wrecked havoc on his home to the point no one dared mention his name in case he rose again. Seth the last prince of Shadow-Stone and the one who was connected to the demon queen far more than any other. And finally AJ Styles, the great warrior who had fallen in a recent battle, not a single person had worked out what had happened to him or even thought of his fate as a possibility. The four demons in question could only smirk to the woman they called queen, Finn keeping close watch on Seth, noticing the way he looked at Victory. Although he knew if it was, what he thought. There was little he could do about it. Without hurting the queen herself. </p><p>“You relived of your duties for the day” spoke Finn, allowing the four men a rare few hours to do as they pleased. His eyes drawn to Seth in particular when the four men bowed in respect to the ruling pair. How the prince hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the woman he called queen. Deep down Finn knew what it was, he’d lost count how many times he had watched as a fellow demon fell in love with someone. Dean in particular when he had found Renee, even when Randy had found Kim, a century or so after becoming a demon.  AJ had yet to find someone he would do anything for. He knew the love Seth held for Victory was the powerful emotion at its purest, just as deep down he knew that was why the fallen prince questioned him so much when it come to her. </p><p>“What is going on between you two?” asked Victory, her question vague as if to purposely confuse the man who had name her as queen. Despite their relationship being nothing more than close friends. Finn turned his icy eyes to her in confusion, clearly not understanding her question nor expecting it, his mind lost in the thoughts of seeing what the woman he named as queen was clearly oblivious to and scared off. Her obsidian eyes softer than normal and she looked over to Finn, suggesting for once she was at peace with her rank of queen and the never ending war in her head was bearable. Finn could only wonder how she had missed the obvious feeling Seth held for her, especially when she had noticed his for Becky. Yet he also knew she feared love above all else, more because she was well aware she had yet to pay the price for it and she had done for hatred centuries before hand. </p><p>“Nothing. Just the normal King and Prince things. You know he questions my every move, especially when it concerns you. I’ve lost count how many times he done something to undermine my order, normally when he seen a better way to get the job done” replied Finn, figuring she was referring to Seth. Just as he revealed, he had taken notice of when the younger demon went against his ruling, not to mention the seemingly endless times of questioning when it come to Victory and protecting her. Yet despite knowing he would have ended any other demon without a second thought, he knew Seth did it out of pure love for Victory, thrust he was the best to protect the woman known as Queen and kept Finn at his best while ruling as King. “I know when he questions my ruling or undermines an order, he does it because he’s taking his role seriously. He does it because he sees a better way of doing something. Despite not seeing eye to eye with him. I know he’s the best out there when it comes to keeping you safe. I couldn’t ask for more than that” uttered the demonic king, walking over to woman he had named as his queen all those centuries ago. Even now she still had control over him like no other. Even now she was the sole reason why the demons had left the mundane world to to live on in peaceful ignorance. He soon placed a soft kiss on her temple. Showing his friendly love for her, even when nothing romantic had ever happened between the two. </p><p>“Seriously Seth. What the hell is up with you?” questioned Dean once the two were at a fair distance from the throne room. Randy and AJ had left their of them at the doors, going to opposite way towards the area the lower ranking demons often gathered. “The way you look at Victory, how you undermined Finn’s ruling. Hell even how you act around her and Finn. If I’ve noticed their a strong possibility Finn has as well” almost yelled the demon of rage, although he knew nothing romantic had ever taken place between the ruling pair, he knew Finn was still protective of Victory. Being one of a few who knew what she feared the most. Although he was also aware Seth had no clue of her greatest fear. Yet he also knew if Finn had noticed as he believed then the king wouldn’t stand in the way, as long as Victory continued to act to be the queen. </p><p>“I love her” shouted Seth in response, knowing it was likely already known to all those within hearing shot, the only person who didn’t seem to have noticed was Victory herself, something he was yet to understand. “She’s beautiful, kind, loving, basically everything our realm isn’t known for. Everything the lower level demons have forgotten. I just hope one day she’ll see it and accept I’m not leaving her” uttered Seth, Dean looked over to him, unsure whether he should tell Seth of why Victory was appearing so oblivious to the obvious and what was actually stopping her from accepting him and the love he willingly offered her. Yet he also knew the prophecy of sorts Jeff had made back then had likely been lost with time and few demons could remember it. “I don’t care if she ignores me because of it as long as she’s safe” finished Seth, quickly noticing the way Dean looking between him and the direction of the throne room, as if something had suddenly dawned on him or the answer he had been looking for, for so long had finally come to him. </p><p>“She’s afraid Seth” whispered Dean as if speaking words that were never meant to pass through his lips. “Victory’s greatest fear is to fall to love. She knows you love her, everyone does. But she afraid of what will happen if she accepts it. She afraid of the prophecy Jeff made when she was mortal” added the Demon of Rage, filling the demon known as the Torn Prince in. As well as divulging information only a few knew of. Seth could only look on with uncertainly as well as interest, he was confused on why she would be afraid of love, yet he was also thrilled to hear she had noticed him, but he couldn’t help his interest being peaked by the prophecy Jeff had made when she was still mortal. “He said she would pay the price of love and hate. She paid the price of hate by becoming a demon. The one for love is still to be paid” finished Dean, the same whispering tone as before, his words seemingly clicking with Seth, on my the woman they called Queen, feared something as simple and powerful as love. </p><p>A few days later seen Victory preparing for her journey to the mortal world. The information of another in the mundane world who had visions, these one elaborating on the visions of the last mortal seer. The only reason Finn had informed her this time, was because of her undeniable rage at him for keeping in her in the dark last time, plus this seer had detailed visions. Being able to give detailed descriptions of the demons destined to fall, as well as far more information on the king and queen to fall. Just as the events to bring Shadow-Stone back again was fair more detailed in the visions. </p><p>“Something’s wrong” whispered Jeff as one of his many visions come to him again. The four known as the Horseman and Matt all looked to him, each with eagerness to learn of what he could see. All knowing whatever it was would have serious implications for all involved and likely the future they were all on course for. “We’ve been playing right into their hands. Victory is the queen in a cell and the one to fall” added Jeff before quickly getting up from his spot on the stone steps before the thrones, leaving the throne room with a fast paced run. Hoping to reach Victory, Taker and Bray before they left for the mortal world. The intention of warning them before they left, or ensuring they stayed in the demonic realm, new found fear running through his mind now he had the knowledge the queen to be trapped in a cell and eventually fall would be Victory. His fear only equalled by his guilt in knowing he had caused panic and worry for the five who’d been in the throne room with him. Especially for the two who had been her loyal protectors for so long and the one who loved her so much. </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah. What’s wrong?” questioned Finn, upon catching the taller trusted demon. He knew by the uncertainty, worry and fear swimming in Jeff’s brown eyes it was something serious. It wasn’t long before Finn’s happiness began to fade as the seriousness of the sudden situation began to dawn on him, even more so when he failed recall a single time in the past where Jeff had been as nervous and overwhelmed as he appeared to be down. “What did you see?” asked the ruling king, knowing it was likely something to do with future events, thrust Jeff and others would no doubt do something to hopefully prevent it. He knew Jeff’s power of foresight was far more powerful and detailed that Taker’s, being able to give precise and detailed reading on what was going to happen to someone or a group of people. As well as being able to tell whether they were visions of the past or a future that had yet to occur.</p><p>“Victory. She’s walking into a trap. With her capture a count down will begin. She will live as our queen for two centuries. She will be the queen in the cage and the one to fall. One of the thirteen demons who will perish. One of five who has no path to return home to us. The price of love will be paid” responded Jeff, as a single tear escaped his eye, more for what the future held for the queen all had been loyal to for so long. He knew if Victory was to pay the price then either Seth or Finn was set to suffer from something, yet he knew Finn was the one who would be forced to make the decision or decisions he never wanted to make. Finn soon took off running towards the chamber he knew Victory, Taker and Bray would be leaving from, his fear rising upon recalling Bray being in procession of the stones. He knew the three had separate tasks yet had chosen to leave together. </p><p>Bray was going to keep a close watch on the witches, ensuring they had a safe place to hide and keep away from those who hunted them because of the magical gifts they had been born and gifted with. Where as Taker was going to bury the stones in the world they were created in, believing they should be lost and out of the hands of any who desired to use them, both demonic and mortal. Where as Victory was set to find the Seer, in order to hear of her visions and gain the knowledge needed of the future, all with the hope of preventing what was to come. Even when it was becoming increasingly clear the envisioned events were inevitable. </p><p>“We’re too late” whispered Finn upon reaching the chamber, seeing the silver sparks of the portal fade into nothingness. Jeff following behind shortly after. Finn looked down to his feet, knowing no one would see the beloved queen for a long time to come. When she returned he doubted whether they would have long with her before she would fall with the other twelve demons. Finn could only sigh with regret, knowing he had unwittingly sealed the fates of all demons who were supposed to die, the very moment he had agreed to allow Victory to return to the mortal realm once more. He soon began to doubt if the rumours of another powerful mortal seer were even true or just a ploy by the mortal enemy to take something that meant a great deal to the demonic kind. Something any of them would do anything to get back. Finn by now figuring he had given the enemy all they needed the moment he had agreed to allow Victory to go and investigate, he knew there was a demon in the realm who wouldn’t fight for her, he knew there’s wasn’t anyone in his kingdom who wouldn’t fight to bring her home again. Just as he knew while the king who ruled now still lived, any attack would be pointless as it would be expected. </p><p>In the mortal world, Victory had appeared on the outskirts of a small town on the edge of Helmsley city. Not one the residence appearing to know who she was or recognise her, yet she knew at least a couple of them suspected she was a witch of some kind, by the way she had mysteriously appeared. Victory could see the fear in the eyes of those who turned their attention to her, she knew the fear for the demonic kind had only grown since the previous King of Helmsley had ordered all with magic to be hunted down, the people knowing if they were found responsible for summoning a demon they too would meet a horrific and brutal end in a similar manner as those accused of witchcraft. Upon reaching the open fields close to the town Victory found herself surrounded by men on white horses, clad in shinning silver plated armour with the crest of the McMahon family on their chests, their sharpened swords pointed directly at her. Yet they seemed confident even when there was little chance their weapons could stop her. </p><p>“Victory Devitt. The Demon Queen and one of the two who rule the underworld. We’ve been expecting you” loudly muttered one of the men, he soon removed his helmet to reveal himself as King Kennedy the VI. A smirk upon his features over seemingly capturing the demonic queen so easily. Yet that same smirk soon faded upon noticing her obsidian eyes turn purple with hints of silver, as well as her finger tips turning into the deadly weapon of bone claws. “Now don’t go making any childish mistakes. We don’t have anything against a pretty lady like yourself” added Kennedy as if he was patronising her, he soon noticed his words seemed to have angered her more and accelerated her change, quickly realised there was no talking her out of it, he silently ordered his men to attack with a simple show of his left hand. His horror only grew upon witnessing her effortlessly claw into each soldier once she had pulled them off their horse. Leaving the animal untouched, the screams of every soldier echoing around Kennedy as if he was trapped in an inescapable bubble. </p><p>“You’re not the king I recognise. Your ancestors destroyed this peaceful land centuries ago, tortured a child for entertainment. If you’re smart enough to know who I am then you know the legend of how I came to be. I may have been helpless then but I am anything but now” spoke Victory, taking slow methodical steps towards the king with each word to pass through her lips. Almost finding it amusing how he tried to shuffle through the mud away from her. The mud from the wet ground rubbing against his once silver polished armour, making it as dull as his future. The demonic queen well aware he now feared for his life, as any sane mortal world upon finding themselves in the presences of someone near immortal. “You wanted me to come here. Why?” questioned the demonic queen, returning to mortal form, knowing she had only injured the soldiers rather than mercilessly killing them. </p><p>“His weakness. We needed something he cared for so we could have some control over him” replied the fearful king, almost shouting his words at the demonic woman as if hoping they would distract her or scare her away. “The seer you seek lives in the castle, safe from harm. She had a vision of you returning home again and said how to capture you” throwing something at her mere seconds after the last word rolled off his tongue. His fear grew more upon noticing the liquid to douse her didn’t seemed to have the effect on her, all it had done was anger her more than she had been before. Yet the seer’s words soon replayed in his mind, telling him. Victory had to turn to her demonic form for the potion to take effect. Thrust Kennedy knew he had to anger her beyond reasoning and potentially risk his own life. “Snow, he knew if he hurt you or Ricochet. Finn or one of the high ranking demons would retaliate. He despised both of you for you began. Even more so when he worked out you’d be queen no matter what he did. His work will be finished” yelled the mortal king, as if he knew mentioning the one person she had hated for centuries would break all sense of mortality she had. </p><p>Upon hearing Snow’s name be mentioned, Victory snapped. All the memories she had buried lifetimes ago overwhelming, the pain and torment she and Ricochet had suffered, the love of a prince who wanted nothing more than to call her his wife and queen, the promise that was forced to be broken, her own death at the hands of the evil man and how she become the demonic queen in the first place. She soon became Devitt once more, no intention of injuring those who stood in her way. Even now, lifetimes after Snow had been executed she still hated him and everything he stood for. Upon turning to her demonic form, she felt as if she skin was burning by invisible flames, the areas where the potion drenched her skin coming up with acid like burns. Victory screaming out in pain and confusion, she soon crumpled to the ground upon one of the soldiers mustering enough strength to whack something across the back of her head. The same soldier locking shackles blessed with magic around her wrists seconds later ensure she was their prisoner instead of them being hers. </p><p>“Take her to Black Tower. Make sure the guards are on high alert and they know of the magic upon in and locked inside” ordered Kennedy, knowing Finn would strike an attack in order to get his precious queen back. Just as he knew his actions would have dire consequences for his future descendants further down the line. But he also knew with Victory then they had control of the demonic king. Of Balor. He knew rather well although the demonic kind appeared immortal they weren’t, their lifespan merely extended for centuries. He knew although no mortal weapon could kill them, something could end their lives. Yet he had no idea what that something was, even when he had great knowledge on Snow’s actions the day he had a helping hand in his niece becoming the demonic queen she was known as today. </p><p>“What of him?” asked one of the many fearful soldiers, noticing the unnatural storm clouds heading their way at a fast speed. The unnamed soldier could only guess, the demonic queen hadn’t come to their world alone and the seer hadn’t mentioned another. Yet all who seen the clouds could only assume whomever was controlling the unnatural storm clouds had felt something was amiss and come to investigate. “I get the feeling she wasn’t alone in coming here” uttered the same soldier as he looked to the king, pointing out the obvious. The same soldier was struck by lightening mere seconds later, his armour acting as a conductor to fry him alive. The other soldiers around frozen in fear. In a blink of an eye, a hooded figure appeared, seemingly from a bolt of fork lightening, next to him another man stood. A straw hat upon his head, the unusual leather apron hanging from his neck. The laughter of the man sending shivers down the spines of anyone who heard it, almost as if it was a sign of something terrible about to take place. A creepy grin replacing the spine chilling laughter as he began to slaughter the soldiers at the simple nod of the hooded one. </p><p>“Return her” spoke the hooded figure, the black and hold cloak hiding the mysterious man’s stature and all identifiable features. His deep voice the only thing that gave indication of his gender as his height did. The laughter of the other soon rang out again, as if he found enjoyment in slaughter those around him or hearing them scream in terror. Yet without a single warning the laughter of amusement from the demon known as the Voodoo Prince stopped, The Necromancer turned around swiftly to find he was on the ground, surrounded by the mangled bodies of his latest victims, the woman he knew to be the seer holding a hand over his head, appearing to be forcing Bray to feel the pain of his countless victims all at once. Not even Bray being able to with stand that sort or amount of pain. </p><p>“Only one remaining” whispered the ageing woman, her greying hair fall like a veil in front of her wrinkled features. She stopped using her magic upon being certain Bray could safely be transported to his prison. Upon which she turned her full attention to Taker, knowing he was one of the powerful demons of the demonic realm and one of the many in Finn’s inner circle. Like her gifted with the power of foresight, yet not the one they hoped would come. “Two centuries thrice will be imprisoned, ageless as time goes by. When freedom is achieved, fourteen demons including your queen will fall. The stone city will return again, a battle between kings will ensue. The seven stones will be destroyed when the power of the black zodiac is released” spoke the powerful woman, a smile creeping across her lips only to reveal her rotten teeth. Taker knew instantly with her words, she knew more than she was letting on, something he instantly knew King Kennedy was unaware. Not that it would phase him much, by the time the predicted events would come to pass, he would have long since passed on. Although he would no doubt take comfort in knowing his family would hold three of the powerful demons prisoner for a few centuries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1534 AD.</p><p>Small villages spotted the grassy hills, a few towns surrounding the city most knew as the capitol of Helmsley, the kingdom that had become ignominious for their connection to the demonic kind. Often was it believed inside the castle walls, lay the portal to the demon realm. The stone castle itself, offering the royal family stunning views over the land they ruled and the haunting one of the towers from Shadow-Stone palace peaking from the trees that had over run the once beautiful city. To the people who called Helmsley home the Castle of Helmsley was an extravagant view, surround by its high fort walls and town houses, the homes turning to cottages the further from the castle one would go. The once thriving market place hidden in the shadows of the towering castle, barely did it see the sunlight people so desperately desired.</p><p>Except this was no normal year. For 1534 was when the prophecy of the powerful mortal seer would come to fruition. Vince and his queen Linda, had known of the prisoners hidden away in the tower towards the outskirts of the kingdom. As did their two children, the disgraced Prince Shane and the now ruling monarch in Queen Stephanie, her husband ruled at her side. Hunter Helmsley, the last of his thought to be cursed line. Often had Shane noticed the people of the kingdom he had once been groomed to rule, loved his younger sister far more than him. To the point they had gladly accepted when Stephanie was named heir instead of him. The older prince knowing well, he would never be known as anything more than disgraced prince due to his war hungry ways. Thrust he had decided to leave his home. But not before visiting Black Tower one last time. </p><p>“Prince Shane, to what do we owe this unannounced visit?” questioned the Samoan guard, he had little respect for the man whom had sent so many innocent men to their deaths, damning so many families to a life they had no escape from. Roman stood by the side of Batista outside the tall daunting tower. Only those two knowing the where the entrance to the seemingly door-less brick tower was, even how to gain entrance to it. Yet only those who guarded the tower knew of the ageless secrets to be kept inside in the form of three specific prisoners. Shane soon dismounted from his grey horse, walking to the two men mere seconds later, determination in his eyes to figure out the mystery of one of the prisoners, the mystery that had plagued his mind since seeing her inside one of the many cells. </p><p>“Just here to see the girl. Still trying to work out who she is and what she did to earn being locked in this prison” replied Shane, unaware of the secrets in which the midnight haired woman hid away behind her obsidian eyes. To anyone whom looked upon her she was just a regular woman no older than her mid twenties. Shane had believed for years, she had been imprisoned by his father, convinced she was the daughter of one of the many enemies, taken and locked away to prevent another uprising. Both Batista and Roman looked to each other, at least one of them knowing she was far from the innocent girl the disgraced prince branded her as, instead she was far worse. The last document of prisoners being sent to the tower was two long centuries before hand, during the reign of King Kennedy. Thrust both knew the midnight haired woman was far older than she appeared to be. </p><p>“As you ask” uttered Batista, nodding towards Roman to lead the disgraced prince to where he wanted to go. Hope in his eyes that she would show the creature that hid behind the innocence so many seen. Roman could only sigh, before beginning to walk around the circular tower, Shane following him in confusion when he seen no door or stairs leading to an entrance. Yet before he even had a chance to speak a word on the matter, he noticed they had somehow entered the dark tower. The halls being lit with fire torches, cells lining one side of the walls where as the other side served as a passage way. Roman silently began to climb the spiralling staircase behind the pair, the tiring journey to the very top of the tower being what awaited them. Roman already knowing the woman the prince desired to see was located at the top of the brick tower, away from anyone she could trick and away from anything she had once known. </p><p>“Here she is” puffed Roman upon reaching the cell that took up most of the floor, his voice booming of the dark stone walls, only made louder by the deafening silence. The Samoan could remember being curious about her also, wondering why she had never attempted to escape instead she stayed put as if waiting for something or someone. Often times did she look into the flames and whisper, either that she called out the same name as if it was on repeat in her mind and the tip of her tongue. Shane soon looked into the generous sized cell, seeing a fire pit in the middle, to keep her warm during the nights, the walls and some of the mental bars being stained with dried blood. Upon seeing it for himself, the stories he had once believed were nothing more than old wives tales come back. As if telling him their was truth behind them. Shane had believed for so long the midnight haired girl was innocent yet he knew that wasn’t the case, as she was locked in the tower, alone with the guards being afraid to approach her. </p><p>“What did you do to end up here?” yelled Shane, asking his question in away that inserted his dominance over her, unaware he was actually the weaker one compared her power and secrets. The disgraced prince could see the girl, leaning against the wall on the furthest side of the cell, her bony knees drawn close her thin frame, her arms locking them in place. Yet her eyes focused on the fire, as if hoping to see something of her former life. She made no attempt to answer Shane or even move to acknowledge he had even spoken a word, instead she ignored it as she did with everyone. “What’s your name? What did you do to be locked away in this tower?” questioned the disgraced prince, his determination reignited now the screams of pain had stopped, his determination on getting answers one way or another. Shane soon moved to wrap his fingers around the rusted metal bars, wonder entering his mind as he did so. “Who is Seth?” finally asked Shane, noticing she had turned her attention to him the moment his hands had made contact with the old metal bars, a shiver going down his spine mere seconds later. </p><p>“What do you want?” whispered Victory, little care or interest in her voice as she looked over to the two men visiting her. Her black eyes void of all hope and happiness, as if she had given up on both of them some time ago. “I have nothing of use to you. All I am now is a shadow of who I was. Broken and forgotten” uttered the midnight haired woman, with sadness in her voice, pain coursing through her the moment she tried to move, her inhumane healing ability having stopped sometime ago, as if to remind her she had once been frail like her captors were. The injuries painful, most of the time unbearable. “I did nothing to be locked away here. Only being the weakness to another. All I did was come in search of someone. Out of fear I was locked away, what was mine stolen” finished Victory as anger seeped into her whispering voice. Her refusal to give her name only servicing to add mystery, just as she knew if her name was given then those in and around the tower would fear her far more than they already did. </p><p>“My father King Vincent locked you away because you came looking for someone” replied Shane, unsure what to make of that. Yet his certainty was made sharper as confusion sparkled in her dull black eyes. Roman soon went to the side of her cell, where the records of the prisoners kept in that particular cell were kept, neatly stacked on the creaking wooden shelves. Yet only horror awaited him in the pages of the book he looked for. Despite his years of service at the tower, he had never recalled a time where King Vince had sent a prisoner there or even visited. His horror clear to see as he read over the words. The last time anyone had been sent to the tower was two centuries before hand, when three prisoners arrived under the watchful eye of King Kennedy himself. It soon dawned on him, the midnight haired woman was far older than she appeared to be, yet remained untouched by time. </p><p>“Shane. We have a big problem” whispered Roman as if not to draw the attention of the mysterious yet terrifying woman. The book under the Samoan’s arm as he approached the disgraced prince, uncertainty shinning brightly in his icy eyes. “Either these records are incomplete or she’s older than she looks” uttered the Samoan as he opened the book showing the last entry for a prisoner of the cell. “No one has been admitted here since King Kennedy’s reign. Two centuries ago” continued Roman, fear ringing in his voice as he noticed a wicked grin appear on the midnight haired woman’s lips. The records of death’s caused by the prisoners didn’t do much to settle the bubbling fear, only adding to it. The death rate had near double since the three arrived. “Her name is Victory. She’s from Shadow-Stone, that city has been abandoned for the past six centuries” finished Roman, quickly realising she was far older and likely dangerous than she appeared. He knew for sure no one who lived in Shadow-Stone remained living. He dreaded to think who she truly was and what would happen if she was freed from her prison. </p><p>Before either of them knew what was happening, a single guard opened the door to her cell, entering with caution as he was no doubt charged with replacing something. A second guard quickly closing and locking the door shortly after the first had entered, ensuring any attempted escapes were made far more difficult. Only guesses could be made of the chaos she would cause should be allowed to freely roam the old tower. Both Shane and Roman watched on from a safe distance, intrigued by the way she appeared to cower away in the corner as the silver clad guard walked towards her, shackles in hand, yet the moment he roughly pulled her to her feet, she fought back. Hearing the words of the second guard calling for help, shock in his voice at the sudden attack. The guard inside the prison cell helpless to do anything as she slowly took steps towards him with playfulness. Roman ran to the cell without a second thought, demanding the door be open, upon entering he selflessly put himself between her and the other guard, noticing how she stopped as is surprised by his bravery and selflessness. As if he showed her apart of humanity she had long since forgotten about. When he ushered her backwards, she obliged but only small steps. </p><p>Yet while Roman distracted the woman he knew to be called Victory, another guard crept upon her, quickly unhooking the old shackles from his utility belt. Carefully he took hold of her right wrist, locking it in the shackle, being surprised she barely noticed yet he put that down to Roman keeping her distracted. Yet when he reached for her left wrist, she turned to face him, something having alerted her to his presence and his intentions. Her anger burnt brightly in her eyes as she looked to the man attempt to shackle her hands behind her back, to which he shouted for Roman to get out while he could, knowing his fate was sealed the moment Victory had turned her attention to him. Once out the prison cell, Roman looked back to see the innocent appearance had seemingly melted away. Her obsidian eyes now a vivid purple. Her teeth now sharpened where as silver braids appeared in her hair, yet nothing else changed. </p><p>Both Roman and Shane could only watch in horror and uncertainty as Victory got hold of the unnamed and likely doomed guard. Slamming him with as much force as she could muster against the stone walls of her cell, as if using him as a battering ram to escape. Growls emanating from her as he pleaded for his life, his only result was the shackle around her right wrist being forceable broken. When he once again pleaded with her for a quick end. She nodded before biting down on his exposed throat. A sickening snap heard mere moments later as she ended his life. Yet amusement was visible in her eyes. At some point Batista had entered the tower, arriving just in time to witness as she crushed the hand of the second guard attempting to enter the cell, his disgust evident as she ripped part of the man’s arm from the rest of his body. </p><p>“Edge” called Batista, in a way he knew the second guard had likely deserved what she had done to him. Often had he teased her, believing her to be nothing more than something he could poke fun at. “Write in the book, two guards killed by Victory. The Demon Queen” added the oldest service guard stationed there, he knew from the injury inflicted on the other, if the blood lost didn’t take his life then the shock of it would. He merely watched as the blond man nodded, the carnage not as bad as previous cases when it come to the other two prisoners. Roman and Shane looked almost terrified to hear the name she had been given, something clicking with Roman, as if he had just worked out who and what the midnight hair woman really was. </p><p>A decade earlier, things were drastically different in the demonic realm. Instead of the peacefulness it had once known, unrest ran rampant. Instead of organising an attack to free Victory, Taker and Bray, Finn had done the opposite, warning all of those who called him king to retreat from all attacks against the mortal world. Only speaking a few words on the subject before resigning to his chambers. Over the years many of the loyal demons had began to lose faith in ever bringing the three home. Where Taker had once stood at Finn’s side another now did, the same with Bray. In the position Victory had once occupied and the title she once held, now stood Becky. Although it was obvious she wished for nothing more than for the order of the past to be restored, missing the position she once held. At this moment in time Matt and Jeff occupied the throne room along side the four to create the Horseman. </p><p>As normal Matt sat upon the steps leading to the thrones, looking upon the throne Victory had once sat upon with pride and kindness, a throne that was now obsolete in the minds of so many demons. Jeff was near one of the fire torches, Seth the opposite side, where as Dean, Randy and AJ were scattered around, as if hoping to catch the man they all called king in the hopes of finding new information on the attack they had waited so long for. Jeff’s eyes soon turned their signature white, a signal to all who knew of his power, the visions were once again showing him something. A small smile painting on his lips at finally being able to see something to do with one true queen. Victory. </p><p>“What do you see brother?” asked Matt, gaining the attention of the other three horseman in the progress. Seth already watching closely, as the hope of reuniting with Victory became evident in his eyes once more. It was no secret the Torn Prince and Finn didn’t get alone, with one seemingly replacing what was lost while the other still fought to bring back what was. Refusing to move on while their was still hope. Seth had spent every day since Victory was taken away, training the lower level demons, preparing for the war that was sure to happen, when they finally pull themselves together and went for her and the others taken. The horseman together had been planning something in secret for months, hoping with enough support they would be able to convince Finn to attack, although it had been made plainly clear they would attack with or without their kings order. </p><p>“I see Victory. Escaping from the tower of imprisonment. The Necromancer and Voodoo Prince at her side. Blood running from the lonely tower, fear radiating from the mortals who guard the tower and an army of demons. Lead by the horseman” uttered Jeff, he heard the sharp intake each of the horseman took, yet Jeff’s eyes remained white, his power showing him more things to come, or at least had something else it wanted him to see and know. “The immortal lovers will come forth, a girl named after a horseman, outcast and branded a sorceress. Translate the words of the past. Her lover, heed her warning of the horseman’s arrival. Come to our world and destined to travel between both as immortals. Friends to us they will be. Forever to watch as the five fallen demons live again as mortals” finished Jeff as his eyes returned to normal, yet surprise write itself on his features, the prophecy of the immortal lovers had been made long before he had come along. Forgotten by most. Yet he couldn’t help the sadness to come over him, as he knew with the return of Victory, would come the end of thirteen demons, including herself. </p><p>The Horseman could only nod before leaving the throne room, a renewed sense of hope as the knew the part they would play. They knew they would discover where this lonely tower was and eventually attack. Thrust bringing the three imprisoned there home once more. Jeff waited for the four, Seth in particular to leave. Knowing his words would only cause concern in the demon known as the Torn Prince. “Their suffering will finally come to an end” whispered Jeff, although not naming who he was referring to, Matt could guess who they were by the way Jeff’s eyes followed Seth from the room. Just as he knew his suspicions would likely be confirmed sooner or later. </p><p>The Horseman had returned to their hide out, knowing together they had the power needed to fulfil their part of Jeff’s visions. When together the four were near unstoppable and feared amongst the mortal world, many times had they visited the mundane world, in the hopes of finding a clue to where the missing three were, yet now they could narrow it down knowing the prison was a lonely tower, standing tall in its otherwise peaceful surroundings. No one dared question the four, nor did they question why Finn and Seth never stayed in a room together, not even when others occupied the room too. The two never speaking a word to each other, their disagreement and subsequent falling out hadn’t gone unnoticed. Just as it was noticed quickly when Seth had been absent whenever Finn had called his demons to him. </p><p>“Are you going to tell us what you lot have been planning while cooped up in here?” questioned Brie, the Ice Priestess had lost count how many times she had Nikki had been called upon by the horseman. Always for some secret mission, the twin priestesses once again with their matching armour, one silver to represent the power over ice she was gifted with, while the other gold. Representing the fire she controlled so effortlessly. When Brie looked between the four men, she knew there was a true reason for them calling upon the duo again. The way Seth and Dean looked at each other, the renewed hope bright in their eyes as was the determination to see their plan through. AJ and Randy merely whispered amongst themselves, occasionally pointing towards the map with places marked out on it with a simple, castle or tower carved from wood. </p><p>“To ask for your help” replied Seth, seeing the surprise in the look of both women’s eyes. He looked down when he remembered why he was doing it. The love he held for the queen imprisoned by those who seen her as nothing more than a monster. “Its been nearly two centuries since they took Victory, Taker and Bray. All Finn has done is demand we don’t attack and replace each of them, he moved on instead of fought. So we’re gonna bring her home, regardless if we have to start a war to do it” added the Torn Prince, revealing their plan was to go to the mundane world with an army and do what their king had thrust far refused to do. “I refuse to wait around doing nothing, knowing Victory is out there alone and slowly giving up on hope. Its time we did some to retaliate. They took our queen and we did nothing about it. Its time we fought back and showed them why we were feared for so long” finished Seth, hoping with his response the sisters would help them. He watched as they looked at each in a wordless conversation, as if they were decided whether it was worth the risk to help or not. </p><p>“I will send some of my firelings with you. As well as cover for you lot while you’re gone” replied Nikki, a small smile appearing on her lips. She knew the motivation behind the actions each of the horseman had. Three of them had always been loyal to Victory, the other followed suite. In her own way she looked forward to defying the king who had seemingly forgotten and replaced his original queen, almost as if he had done it as a way to punish Seth for the centuries of disobeying his orders. Nikki had by now realised by sending the fire creatures that called her mother then the plans the four high ranking demons made, stood a far better chance at succeeding. Yet she knew the horseman had likely already been to the mundane world in an attempt to locate the missing three, although the bigger question being if they had succeeded in their search. </p><p>“My ice demons will also go with you. I’ll help Nikki cover for the you and anyone who goes with you” spoke Brie, knowing there were other demons who would willing commit treason if it meant bringing the rightful queen and the two powerful demons home. “Kane left to find his brother and give you more information. Then we can make sure the missing higher level demons have cover when leaving” added the Ice Priestess, yet deep down she knew Seth and Dean were motivated by guilt over the events that had transpired that day. “What happened wasn’t either of your fault. If you two had gone with her instead of Taker and Bray then it would have been you two instead of them. You can’t keep blaming yourselves for something you couldn’t control” uttered Brie, seeing the guilt shine brightly in Dean’s eyes, for eight centuries he had been her protect her, been at her side when she went through the transition from mortal to demon. Yet the one time he hadn’t been there, was the time he seen as his greatest failure. Seth could only nod to her words, even when they did little to ease his unyielding guilt. Yet he knew most of his guilt came from not doing something to bring Victory, Taker and Bray back sooner. </p><p>Back in 1534 the mortal Realm. The beautiful dark haired woman who’d been branded a witch and outcast from the city she had called once called home, had returned to it again. This time with the hopes of warning the others of what was to come. She had translated the old words written in a lost language, thrust she had read the warning of a terrible fate that could await them all. No matter how many times she returned, no one ever listened, instead they brushed her off as crazy and continued on as if they hadn’t heard a single word she had spoken. They acted as if she was invincible or a figment of their imagination. </p><p>“The Horseman are coming!” yelled AJ Lee. “They will bring the apocalypse if what they come for is denied to them” added the dark haired beauty, preaching to passing towns people with hope they would listen her, just this once. The small woman not noticing the figure of her childhood friend watching her from the shadows between the houses, he watched as her words of warning fell on deaf ears, as people who had once known her threw weird looks her way before continuing on with their day. Punk, he had never believed the girl he had grown to love had be driven insane by the lost language carved into the side of the little church, like so many had been lead to believe by the elder of the city. Instead he believed there was truth behind her words, he knew she returned every day to warn people rather than scare them. Yet not one believed the apocalypse she spoke of would happen nor did they believe the demons were anything more than scary stories. </p><p>“Tell me” spoke Punk, upon walking over to where she was. There he held out a hand to her, helping her to her feet after she had been pushed over by a passing man. He wasn’t bothered by what people would think, his love for the smaller woman far outweighing his care for their careless opinions. “I know you’re not insane AJ. You discovered something while deciphering those words. Tell me and well work together. Just like we used to as kids” caressingly added the taller brunette, showing her he chose to believe her words rather than the elder whom had deemed her a witch and crazy. He soon lead her to a bench near by, ignoring the looks thrown his way, instead focusing all his attention on the woman he still had hopes of one day calling his own. </p><p>“It spoke of the demons. Devitt returning to her own realm once more, of the horseman bringing a war to free, three of their own from our world. It also spoke of a zodiac and seven stones” whispered AJ as if she didn’t want another to hear her words, as if it was a secret from those who were in denial over her words or status as a witch. Unknown even to AJ just how powerful the young woman truly was. “Three prisoners held at Black Tower. The Necromancer, Voodoo Prince and the demonic queen herself. It said they would be held for two centuries. If my calculations are right then, they will be freed this year” continued AJ, neither she or Punk aware of the other to be watching them. A grin appearing on his lips as he heard the words AJ spoke, knowing the hope lost amongst demons even himself would be renewed once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My king” called Batista upon reaching the castle that stood above all else in the city. “Black tower is under attack” added the loyal soldier, the crest of the kingdom on the chest plate of his armour. Upon reaching the royal man he bowed, showing the same respect to the queen seconds later upon noticing she was there. He hoped by the time he got back to the lonely Black Tower there would be something to save and the others stationed there had survived the likely deadly attack. “They have come for them” uttered Batista, showing he was unsure which the demonic army had come to rescue, or why they had waited so long to attempt such a daring rescue in the first place. Two centuries had passed, surely they could have attempted it before now. </p><p>“Send reinforcements now” yelled King Hunter at one of the nearby guards, his voice drowning in concern, the same concern that shined brightly in his wife’s eyes. Almost as if she knew what would happen, should the three be released from the tower they had been sentenced to. “I’m going back with you” added Hunter, relying on his skills as the soldier he had once been before becoming a royal. Even now he struggled to think how he had been so lucky. The beloved crowned princess had chosen him out of all others she had the picking off. Yet he knew she had done it out of love rather than duty. The young sable boy soon brought his grey horse to him, the kingdom’s crest on the saddle. He kissed Stephanie goodbye with the hope he would return from the tower to reunite with her. All Stephanie could do was watch the pair leave, knowing her words would do little to stop her husband riding off to face uncertain danger. </p><p>“God help the king” spoke Kane from her side, having joined her on the battlements. Yet he held the knowledge no one would be harmed if they allowed the demonic trio the freedom denied to them for so long. He knew the demonic army would likely leave peacefully upon retrieving what they had come for. “Roman will fight alongside the king as Batista will. All will return, I have faith in that” added the demonic man, he knew Stephanie had worked out who he was years ago, yet still she allowed him to be with her castle walls, almost as if she knew he had willingly left the side of Finn. Or at least suspected he had a reason to abandon the king he stood at the side of for so many lifetimes. Kane soon held out the scroll she had asked for, watching as Stephanie took it with a gentle smile. When Stephanie could see the horses in the distance no more, she turned her attention to the square below her, seeing AJ had once again returned. A soft smile appearing on her lips to see the young sorceress again. </p><p>“Let her be” called Stephanie, a commanding tone in her voice as the soldiers looked up to where she stood. At first they looked confused, every other time they had forced AJ Lee to leave the walls of the city, no one had stopped it. Yet this time the queen herself had. “AJ can stay as long as she wants. Sorceress or not this is her home too. We must embrace her gifts and learn from the past” added the queen, seeing how Punk quickly ran over to AJ, wrapping her in a tight hug as the guards walked away. Stephanie could only feel relief to see her kindness had not gone unnoticed, yet she also knew if AJ had deciphered the writings properly then the attack on the tower was no coincidence, instead it was the end of the imprisonment for the trio locked within its walls of solitude. </p><p>At Black Tower, the soldiers of Helmsley Kingdom stood in the face of what they could only presume was death. Hundreds if not thousands of blood thirsty demons surrounded the north and west side of the tower, yet none attacked. Instead they stood there as if waiting for something. Their haunting eyes glued to the stone tower, almost as if they expected something to happen or waiting for the command to attack the defended tower. King Hunter arrived moments later. Yet even he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread upon his eyes finding four demons that stood out from the rest. The four appeared more human than the rest, two appeared as if they were mortal nothing demonic about them, yet Hunter knew behind the mundane appearances were creatures capable of ripping a normal man apart. </p><p>“Evening King Hunter” spoke the demon with the flesh ripped away from the right side of his jaw. Each solider of Helmsley knew such an injury would be impossible to survive, especially when the visible bone was clearly cracked and broken, seemingly hit with a devastating blow. “We as for the prisons back. No one has to die” uttered the youngest of the Horseman, the demons making way for him and the remaining three to pass. “The name’s AJ Styles” finished the horseman, practically seeing the shivers that went down the spines of the mortal men, thrust he knew in that very second they knew who he was, their suspicions likely being confirmed, thrust they would also know who those silently following him were too. </p><p>“Why is the girl so important?” shouted Roman in response. He knew Batista and others who wondered the tower as its guards, had nicknamed her the Demon Queen. Yet he wondered why she was so important to the point an entire army lead by none other than the horseman had come. He had seen they way she changed when she had killed the unnamed guard, how she had reacted quicker than anyone else. Yet when asked about the nickname Batista had only responded by saying it wasn’t a nickname given to her, but her rightful title. Randy could only grin wickedly from besides AJ, almost as if he could read Roman’s mind and know he had seen the true form of the demonic queen, just as he could tell it had scared the Samoan soldier, maybe made him question the very reality he lived in. </p><p>“You’ve seen her true form. What she can do while locked away in a cage” called Randy as if teasing the men who guarded the tower. “If you think the four of us are bad. You haven’t seen anything yet. Do you think she’ll be forgiven to those who forced her to suffer alone in a cell?” added the man known as the viper. He knew the mortals wouldn’t suffer as much as Finn would. He had no doubt Victory would have taken notice, just as he knew the betrayal would be far worse to her than the cage she had been trapped in and the torment of the worlds colliding in her head. Laughter soon echoed from the tower, the laughter of the Voodoo Prince. Randy turned his glowing green eyes to the stone tower, where Seth already had his attention. Almost as if he could sense where she was. “It appears as if Bray knows we’re here” whispered Randy as if only to speak to the demons there with him. Yet not one of them moved from their spot, almost as if they knew what was to come. </p><p>Mere seconds after the whispered words left the Viper’s greenish lips, thick mist began to flow from the tower. An eerie feeling settled over the soldiers to surround it, each of them becoming unsettled as if they sensed something was wrong. The unnerving silence was soon shattered by the blood curdling and terror ridden screams echoing from within the stone prison. Each of them being silenced as the thick mist turned into bellowing black smoke as if the tower burnt from the top downwards. Out of nowhere a bolt of lightening hit the tower, blowing away part of it and creating a rubbled exit for those inside. The unmissable and spine chilling laughter of Bray echoed again, confirming he was indeed free from his bounds and cell. </p><p>“Its time we returned home. One last time for our queen” muttered Bray. The things he used as weapons still in his hands, as his fizzy beard dripped with crimson blood of those he had tortured within the walls of the tower. Almost as if he had returned the favour of his fate to them. The straw hat doing little to settle the fear growing in the stomach of the Helmsley soldiers and king, the leather apron he had picked up giving off the appearance of a mass murder. The blood splatters and hair stuck to it suggesting Bray had warn it when he had killed those who stood in his way. The tall cloaked figure followed along behind, the black and purple cloak almost appearing as a waterfall over him. In his arms the midnight haired woman lay, appearing as if she had been knocked out. Her sun kissed skin with visible scratches and bruises, dried blood also visible although it was unclear if it was her own or that of an unknown victim. </p><p>“They will be displeased to see her in such a state” replied Taker, knowing the Horseman would likely have expected her to be as she was, when they had last seen her. Instead she was but a shadow of that, frail and suffering. Although he questioned what tormented her more, her injuries from torture or the worlds colliding within her head. None the less Taker used his power to ensure she didn’t show her inner demon to those who had perceived her as innocent. “A war will end and another will come forth when she awakens and heals” finished Taker as he walked over to the horseman, seeing her two protectors waiting. Each of the demons keeping to their word and leaving now they had gotten what they had come for. The three imprisoned within Black Tower. </p><p>“Her strength is failing. Soon the mask will melt away” gently spoke Dean, upon Taker giving her to him. The memory of when he had been charged with her protection centuries prior coming back to him, as the feeling of failure began to wash away now she was there with him. Seth at his side, horrified to see the injuries she sustained, yet wonder invaded his mind as he questioned why they hadn’t healed. The small group made camp outside the boards of Helmsley Kingdom, Undertaker soon turning to the tree line behind him, as if he sensed someone was coming. Bray also appearing to have sensed it as his hands burst to life with a bright white glow. Randy and AJ looking to each other standing in front of where Dean, Seth and Victory were. </p><p>“We mean no harm” called AJ Lee from the tree line, coming out seconds later being trailed by Punk. “We just wanted to make sure she was free to return to your realm” added the smaller dark haired woman, her dress torn at the bottom yet her attention was drawn to the flames of the fire, when they got taller without warning. Dean looking into them as if he could hear something as did Randy, both nodding seconds later. “I’m the one who deciphered the writings on the side of the church. I know who all of you are” finished the dark haired woman, revealing she was the sorceress, Seth turning his attention to her didn’t go unnoticed, the words Jeff had spoken long ago coming back to him. AJ could see the doubt in the eyes of at least one of them, just as she and Punk watched as the white glow in Bray’s hands went out as if someone had turned the switch off. He returned to his spot across from the midnight haired woman he called Queen. </p><p>“If you really know who we are. Then prove it to us” spoke AJ Styles. The disbelief evident in his voice, especially when he seen her as nothing more than a village girl. Seth and Dean looked to each other, both knowing the pair were far more important than their friend had realised. Jeff’s words and his signal through the flames confirming it. The pair were meant to find them, just as they were meant to return to the demonic realm with them. Randy looked to the youngest horseman, as if hoping the woman who claimed to be the sorceress proved him wrong, where as Bray merely nodded to her, as if they were once friends in another lifetime. </p><p>“Bray Wyatt otherwise known as the Voodoo Prince. The protector of all those born with magic. The Necromancer, more commonly known as the Undertaker, gifted with foresight and certain control of the stormy weather. Both in the King’s inner circle. The Viper Randy Orton, called upon the demon queen for help in vengeance for his family. His venomous bite has no cure. Dean Ambrose otherwise known as the Lunatic. One of the Queen’s protectors, sentenced to death for a crime he was innocent off. You destroyed the entire village you had called home” responded AJ, as she listed each she knew, Dean only nodded as if silently saying she was right on who he was and the role he had played for eight long centuries before Victory had been taken. “Seth Rollins, the last prince of Shadow-Stone. Turned by the queen herself. The other of her protectors. The only other to know her torment. And finally AJ Styles, a great warrior who lead a rebellion, never lost a fight. The only one you did resulted in you become a demon. The one my mother named me after” finished AJ. Showing she knew exactly who each of them were, even when she never spoke of Victory, she was well aware the midnight haired woman was considered to be the one and true queen of the demonic realm. </p><p>“You’re the horseman. The four of you coming here means the legends are true. The world as everyone else will come to an end” whispered Punk, noticing the minor changes happening with Victory. “She is Victory Devitt. The Demon Queen, one of the most powerful demons to originate from this world. No one dares speak her name for fear she will respond” spoke the dark haired woman as she stood beside the woman he loved. Being courageous enough to speak the name of the demonic queen. There he noticed the silver braids begin to appear in her hair, just as her finger nails and tips melted away and resembled bone claws. </p><p>“She’s healing” whispered Seth, just loud enough for those around the camp fire to hear his words. He watched as Dean leant over, gently opening one of her eyes, watching with the others did, as they turned from obsidian back to a vivid purple. Even how her teeth came to resemble sharp pointed blades, capable of tearing a man’s throat out. Seth soon stood from his spot, ready to catch her should she try and run. His hopes of her being happy to see him rising with every passing second. Two centuries he had waited for the chance to hold her in his arms again. Just as he expected Victory awoken, quickly getting to her feet although wobbly, about to run when Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind “Calm down Victory. You’re free now” he whispered, his lips close her her ear, as his heart began to beat close to finally be close to her again. He soon felt her turn in his arms, her own arms wrapping around him. Her tears of love and joy evident in her eyes to see him again. </p><p>“Reunited at last” muttered AJ Styles, watching Undertaker and Bray both nodded to him. The youngest of the horseman could recall when he had found that same love. How the remaining three had supported him, even Seth had despite his own love in Queen Victory being taken away from him. “I don’t envy Finn when we return” added the youngest demon, he could guess Finn would be furious they had left without permission. Yet that would be nothing compared to Victory’s response to see him again, his betrayal likely on her mind. Mostly be made more evident by the changes to have been made in her absence. Bray could only nod, knowing above all else the torment both Victory and Seth shared and the betrayal would drive the queen to lash out at the one who abandoned her. Finn. </p><p>“Should we warn him?” asked Randy, already suspecting he knew the answer to that. Undertaker could merely shake his head in response. Knowing Jeff had likely seen what was to come, although the question of whether he warned the king or not lingered. “Its nice to see him peaceful again” added the viper, looking over to where Seth stood, his arms still wrapped around Victory in a warm loving embrace. The love that had been denied to the pair of them for two centuries visible to see. Punk could only look to the smaller woman at his side, wondering if one day that could be him and AJ. Not being afraid to show their love or fear what others would do or say. Instead just being happy to be there with each other rather than parted. The two soon rejoined the group. Victory taking her place next to Dean with Seth the other side, almost as if not a single thing had changed, despite near everything had. Her mortal appearance had returned during the long embrace with Seth. Almost as he had given her the control she had lost back. Yet her obsidian eyes soon turned to the smaller dark haired woman, curiosity glimmering in them. </p><p>“A sorceress who survived this long without being caught or hunter. Interesting. Either you are far more powerful than you realise or someone has been keeping you hidden” voiced Victory, with no intention of moving from her spot of comfort and happiness. Randy could only grin upon looking in her general direction, knowing she was queen for a reason. “They both come with us. Any of myth or magic may come with us to our realm” added the midnight haired woman, extending the invite to Punk, despite knowing he was little more than an ordinary mundane. Yet he had knowingly helped and stayed at the side of a powerful sorceress. A small gentle smile appearing on her lips as she returned her attention to the flames in the middle of the camp, as if she was mentally preparing herself to return back to the realm she had once called home. </p><p>Back in the Underworld. Finn paced the cave used as the throne room. He had received the message from Randy, informing him Victory, Taker and Bray were once again free. He knew he should be grateful, yet he couldn’t help but fear what the woman he had named as the one and true queen would react to him. And the changes he had made in her absence. He feared for the woman he now called his Warrior Queen and the reaction Victory would have towards her. Yet he also knew Victory’s anger wouldn’t be directed at anyone but him, the one whom had effectively betrayed her and broken her heart the moment he decided not to fight to bring her home. </p><p>“I warned you long ago” spoke Jeff, his words echoing around the silent cave. “Not fighting would lead to a wrath more powerful than your own. She will not be forgiving this time” added the powerful seer. His eyes once again turning white as he called upon his power, hoping to see something far more clearer when it come to future events. Before everything following Victory’s freedom was blurred, suggesting she had an important role to play. A blank expression soon took over his ageless features, as he was shown more of what was to come with clarity. “Cities will burn. The fallen laid to mourn. All hope slain as a new hero rises. The blood of the innocent will run on the land he owns. All shall bow as a new king is born” whispered Jeff, as if he was unsure of the things he could see coming. Yet he couldn’t deny the terror he had felt from it or the sheer amount of burning power he had felt running through his veins. </p><p>“Do you see anything of the stones?” asked Finn, recalling most visions Jeff had seemed to be in connection to the stones or the Black Zodiac. He knew there would come a time to find the 13 to fit each spot and to inform those involved what the price of it was. Just as he knew if the stones come into play the only way to destroy them was via that very same dreaded zodiac. “Of the Black Zodiac?” continued Finn, doing all he could to try and distract himself from what was to come with Victory. He personally doubted whether Seth would hold her back, the pair rarely seen eye to eye, plus in a way he had punished Seth for his centuries of disobedience by not fighting to get Victory back. </p><p>“Their suffering will end. In the place it began. The King of Helmsley will be tricked into using the stones, unaware of the cost. Thirteen demons will fall, but only nine shall return again. Five sacrifices must be made as the cost of peace” uttered Jeff, he knew he would be one of the thirteen to fall, he had known it for centuries, just as he knew who the others to be involved in the black zodiac were, three of the horseman and the queen were among them. All fitting those needed perfectly. “Locus, Rem, Imperium, Animo, Amina Mea, Tempus and Mors. All shall be used against us one final time” clearly spoke Jeff, revealing the names of the seven stones and giving hints on what they would do or what the had control over when it come to the power of a demon. Finn could only turn his eyes downwards, knowing he himself had inadvertently allowed the enemy to get hold of the one thing that could stop them or force him to turn to the one thing he had forbid over a millennia ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ruling monarchs of Helmsley had heard the whispers. The Black Zodiac. Murmurs amongst the believers of the demonic kind of a way to stop them.  A way to win the on going war. Yet no one seemed to know for sure what this zodiac was, or what it would do if completed. Whispered rumours from other kingdoms suggested six of the thirteen spots could be filled with normal people, representing the light in the war, while the remaining seven stops were to be filled with demons. Thrust representing the enemy and darkness of it. There were even rumours of what would happen to the thirteen and the one to complete such a mythical thing. Yet nothing could be confirmed without the insight of the very demons they sought to destroy with it. </p><p>“The Black Zodiac. In cording to the worshippers of the demonic kind. The person or people to find all thirteen to it up will be empowered with control of the thirteen. Seven demons and six humans, all have to fit the spots perfectly for it to work” muttered Hunter. Both Batista and Roman at his side, where as Kane and Braun wondered around the room, as if trying to find anything to distract them. Kane the only one with the full knowledge of the Zodiac yet was happy to let the mundane king he supposedly served wonder down the wrong path with it. Knowing the longer he strayed down the path the longer those who would be sacrificed for it would live. </p><p>“We need to find the six on our side and which positions they fit. These are very specific my king” spoke Roman looking through the pages describing what each had to be like. They knew for sure the higher ones would have to be demons, the power the scribbled words described making it obvious. Yet in that very moment some twigged with Kane. Not only would both sides needed thirteen to fit with the specifications but they would also need a someone powerful in magic to bestow the deadly power on to the chosen thirteen. Something he was sure the mundane monarchs would struggle to find. He knew Finn could easily find those to fit the zodiac, yet he also knew for the thirteen involved, only certain death would await them. </p><p>“Which ones are more likely to be filled with Demons?” asked Braun, not seeing Kane roll his eyes and mutter all of them. Instead Braun walked over to the table where the pages were scattered, joining the three already surrounding it. He took notice when the queen entered the chamber, her curiosity clear in her blue eyes on what they were doing. Yet she didn’t speak a single word as she made her way over to the wooden table. Carefully picking up the old discoloured pages with the information of one of the thirteen positions on. Intrigue appearing in her eyes as she looked at the position of the Insane Princess. Quickly looking through the others, she smiled wickedly. </p><p>“The Insane Princess, The Torn Prince, The Hammer and The Jackal. There is already four very specific demons to fit these four positions” spoke Stephanie quickly placing them in the pile for demons. “There is already a demon nicknamed Torn Prince, the one locked in the tower who recently escaped. She would be the insane princess. The Hammer and the Jackal would be two of the three remaining horseman” explained the ruling queen, looking through the rest for which could be the remaining three to be filled with demons. “The Juggernaut, The Angry Princess and The Torso are likely to be the other three for the demonic ones” finished Stephanie, naming the seven she believed were the demonic ones, all five unaware they were going down the wrong path, although satisfied the demonic queen would be one of the seven. </p><p>“How are we to catch them? The horseman are feared enough as it is. Their queen would likely be far more difficult to catch now she free” voiced Batista. It dawning on him, how difficult it would be to capture seven demons, even more so when one was the queen and three were high ranking demons, their disappearance would surely be noticed. “We don’t have what it takes to stop them on the battle field. Look at the devastation three of them locked away for two centuries did to Black Tower” added the loyal solider, fear slipping into his voice as he raised the concern. The three had been weakened yet still ripped their way through the tower like a hot knife going through butter. He had by now figured the ones at full strength would be impossible to catch without sending hundreds of men to their demise. Hunter and Stephanie soon looked over to Batista, knowing he had raised a fair point. How were they to catch several demons without their enemy in Finn noticing they were missing. Just as it raised the question on how they were going to activate the zodiac without someone gifted with magic willing to help them. </p><p>Back in the Demonic Realm, Victory had finally returned. She along with Bray and the Undertaker were taken to the throne room with haste upon arriving. Dean, Randy and AJ bit the others goodbye, heading off to their loved ones in the hopes of reassuring them they were okay. As well as to offer thanks to those who had helped with the planned attack and rescue they had successfully pulled off. Seth on the other hand lead the queen, the two imprisoned with her and their guests to the throne room. The Torn Prince almost sure others would pick up on the changes to Victory’s persona, as well as what appeared to be anger with her step she took towards the throne room. Upon entering the cave acting as the throne room. Two lower level demons opening the doors and bowing upon seeing the original queen had returned once more. </p><p>“Victory” expressed Jeff upon seeing her again. He could tell instantly something about her had changed. Just as he was sure Matt could also see the obvious change and her burning anger. “Its good to have you back my queen. Maybe now the horseman will be at peace again” spoke the powerful seer, sadness echoing in his voice as the pieces fell into place to ensure the events he had seen would happen. Yet he also showed his loyalty to the woman most believed to be the one and true queen of the demonic realm. Finn stood from his throne, slowly stepping down the steps. Quickly noticing how Seth stood behind Victory in a similar manner to how Becky stood behind him. He was almost unsure how Victory would react to finding out he had replaced her as queen, even when most were still loyal to her. </p><p>“My King” spoke Taker gaining Finn’s attention and holding off the anger a little longer. Finn soon diverted his eyes over to the man in question, still unsure of the situation he now found himself in. “They have the stones and the book” continued the man known as the Necromancer by so many. He could see the alarm that appeared in Becky’s eyes to learn where the dangerous stones were and the book the Undertaker had written on them and other things were now. It frightened her in a way, knowing the mundane enemy had the very things they needed to stop the demons. The very thing created with Victory’s death when she had paid the price for hatred. </p><p>“What do you they know about them?” questioned Becky, taking control of the situation at hand. Or at least recognising how serious it was. “Do they know who created them or what they’re for?” continued the fiery haired woman who had served as queen for the past two centuries and the king’s chosen bride. She knew all to well the only two who could hold the stones without being physically harmed by them, were standing in the throne room with her. Victory and Seth. The two who’s fate had been intertwined centuries before hand. She hoped as all demons did, neither Hunter, Stephanie or anyone from the mortal world figured out what the stones were actually meant for. Knowing it would only cause chaos and panic in the demonic world. “Who are they?” asked Becky, noticing the strangers standing to the side of Victory. Seth turning his attention to them as did the others in the room. </p><p>“AJ Lee a sorceress and her close friend Punk. They helped her navigate through Helmsley undetected. They should be rewarded for their service” responded Victory, showing her gratitude for them and noticing how both Matt and Jeff looked to each other. Jeff only nodding to Matt’s unspoken question. AJ and Punk were soon lead from the eerily quiet throne room by Taker and Bray, both could only guess at what was to come. All in the carved room noticing Victory when she had began to shake, yet not from being cold but from her pure anger. All of it directed at the man she had called king, the man whom had turned her in the first place. Jeff could only motion for Becky to stand aside, to which the warrior princess did with little hesitation upon noticing Victory’s eyes flashing between obsidian black and the vibrant purple of her demonic side. Finn too noticing her struggling to contain her unnatural rage. Yet he also took notice when Seth stood by and did nothing to calm her. Almost as if this was his way of revenge. </p><p>“You abandoned us” spoke Victory as she attempted to regain control of her demonic side. Her eyes never leaving Finn, instead staring at him as if she was attempting to burn his very soul. “For what so you could punish another” added the demonic queen, hurt shinning in her eyes, knowing her loyalty to him hadn’t meant a thing during those two centuries he had all but abandoned them those who had been taken prisoner. Yet the silence of the room was soon shattered when Finn held his hands to either side of his head, yelling out for the pain he felt to stop. Even that he was sorry for the course of action he took. Yet still the pain continued. Victory herself being the course of it, as if to force the reigning king to feel everything he had denied over the two long centuries. </p><p>“They have the stones. Punish me when the threat is over” yelled Finn as if to convince her of the far more important situation they found themselves dealing with. Yet he also knew the only one who didn’t know what the stones could do was Becky herself. He felt relief when Victory appeared to have seen sense, relinquishing her control of his pain for the time being. Yet she also did something else, the pendant she wore signalling her status of queen, she took off before walking to Becky and giving it to her. Knowing she was no longer the one Finn seen as his queen. To Victory’s surprise she seen sadness in Finn’s eyes, as if he didn’t wish for her to give up the position of queen she had held for nearly a millennia </p><p>“What exactly do the stones do?” asked Becky, breaking the silence to have fallen over the group, her eyes still glued to the pendant signalling one to be queen in her hands. Almost in shock over being handed it. When she looked around to the others in the throne room, she quickly noticed the uncertain looks each of them had painted on their features. Thrust confirming to the fiery haired woman, nothing good would come of the stones being used. Seth and Morgan looked towards each other, Jeff on the other hand appeared to be remembering when they had been created all those centuries before hand. He remembered the determination of Snow and his undying hatred for the demonic kind as well as his only son and niece. </p><p>“They were created by my father” answered Ricochet, his voice ahead of the man himself. Yet within moments the quiet demon had appeared with the others. Knowing well only certain doom awaited each especially when paired with the zodiac, the only thing more powerful than the stones. “Each stones can counteract a power we demons process. Their main intention was to stop the higher level demons. He created them with Victory’s death. Her blood was the key” added the smaller demon, nodding to his cousin. Knowing by far she was one of the more powerful demons. Just as he knew in Snow’s attempt to prevent her turning he had actually become the catalyst for it. Finn going on to name her as the first queen of the demonic realm. </p><p>“There are seven stones in total. Locus, Tempus, Ren, Anima Mea, Imperium, Animo and Mortem” continued Jeff, he could recall Dean taking four of them the night they were created. Hiding them in his chambers out of the reach of anyone who wished to use them. Only ever telling Victory of their location and later Seth. Finn had never discovered all the stones had been in the underworld for centuries at one point. “Translated to the common tongue they mean Space, Time, Reality, Soul, Power, Mind and Death. Each capable of stopping us doing something. Such as the space stone. It can literally stop us from creating portals to the mortal world. Trapping us in our own domain but our power will still be felt in their world” explained the powerful seer, the events to come still playing on his mind, yet he still attempted to focus. Especially when he knew Finn would have to make a difficult decision. </p><p>“The reality stone on the other hand. It can force both worlds together. Resulting in a world with an endless war between mundane and demon. Neither side would win but both sides would lose that which they love the most” spoke Matt knowing that particular stone was one of the worst but not the worst of all of them. “The Soul one can return our mortal soul to us, terrible for the lower level demons, as it will return their sense of humanity they shut away to them. It will however have no effect on higher level demons as we embrace our humanity rather than hide it” added the older of the Hardy brothers, watching as the fiery haired woman nodded every now and again, as if she attempted to understand just how dangerous the stones were in the wrong hands. Or just how bad the consequences were for them being used against them. </p><p>“The power one is pretty much what is sounds like. It can neutralise our powers. Although we’d be near immortal still we would have to fight on their terms. It can also undo all magic we have done within a ten year radius. For any demon in the mundane world, they would be trapped there” started Seth, still curious why only he and Victory could wield them without being hurt by their raw power. Yet he also figured that particular question was destined to remain unanswered. “The Time stone is no better. Its capable of rewriting our history and theirs. The one to wield it would be the only one aware of the changes. Once its used it can’t be undone” added the Torn Prince, fear clear in his voice. He feared that stone above all others, especially when he knew it could separate those who found their love for all time, each with little hope of being able to reunite with them. Instead being tormented for eternity. Their hearts pulling them towards someone who were unable to see them. </p><p>“The mind stone” began Victory, pain in her eyes as the worlds inside her head collided again. “It can render us slaves to the wielders. We would have no choice but to blindly follow their commands, only the strong willed can resist its power” added the former queen, knowing the last stone was likely one most feared. The one no demon not even Finn would be able to escape from its effects. Out of all the stones it was the worst one for the demonic kind. “And finally the Death Stone. Capable of rendering us mortal again. If used right it can kill any demon in a certain radius in seconds. Or force us to feel the torment of our final moment as a mortal again” finished Victory, at least holding the knowledge the stone would only be used to torment them. Only she and Seth could wield the stone as the weapon it was meant to be. She could see the fear in Becky’s eyes to learn how dangerous the stones were, yet also thankful she had now being included in it. </p><p>“Can anything destroy them?” asked Becky, suddenly unsure whether she wanted to know the answer to that question. Yet those in the throne room were momentarily distracted by the arrival of Kane through a black smokey portal. Concern etched upon his features, almost as if he had heard the uncertain words of the warrior princess and held the answer to the question. Just as he knew his brother in the Undertaker had searched tirelessly, for centuries to find a way to destroy them, only to come up empty handed. </p><p>“Only one thing can destroy them. But doing it will come with a high price” uttered Kane, seeing Becky’s concern grow and noticing how Jeff turned his attention to the cave floor, as if avoiding confirming the words spoken. “The Black Zodiac. Where thirteen demons will be empowered with darker magic. Through it they can overcome and destroy the stones” added the taller demon, knowing the thirteen to be involved would be the ones paying the price for being able to destroy the binding stones once and for all. Just as he had since figured out whom some of those involved would be. His heart filling with sadness at the thought of it. Especially when his brother in the Undertaker would be the sorcerer charged with empowering each of them. </p><p>“What’s the price of it?” asked Finn, his voice shaky as he looked to the other demons in the throne room with him. How Jeff eyes were still locked on the cave floor as if avoiding sharing what he knew was to come. Kane soon welcomed Victory back home again, showing his happiness for her safe return. He noticed quickly when Aleister appeared at Finn’s side where as Becky stood beside Matt near the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. The sense of dread taking over the room, as the silence became deafening to all those huddled in their. Each waiting for Kane’s answer as if they awaited their pending doom. </p><p>“The ones involved will also be the ones sacrificed to its power. If past events are anything to go by, they will last a few hours at most before succumbing to it. The more power the demon the longer they last” responded Kane, the sadness once again returning and lingering in his voice as if he hoped it wasn’t true. Yet his eyes screamed it was. “King Hunter and co are attempting to using the Zodiac, unaware only the demonic king can put it together and go through with it. He also doesn’t know the zodiac is the only thing that can destroy the stones” finished Kane with regret knowing there was little that could be done to make the situation each found themselves in any better. Yet he also knew the zodiac was the last resort when it come to Finn or any of the previous kings of the demonic realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane had returned to Helmsley. Although he had escaped the massacre of Black Tower, he had thrust far refused to tell how he had done so. Never once had he mentioned what he had been up to when visiting the ancient tower before the attack had taken place. Stephanie and Hunter finding his story and actions suspicious, both knowing well Shane’s greatest desire was power and to take what he believed was his rightful place as king. The entire kingdom knew the disgraced prince wasn’t above starting a war to get what he wanted, something he had displayed in the past. The same thing which had earned him the title of Disgraced Prince in the first place. Yet they also couldn’t deny he had valuable information on their enemy. </p><p>“The Black Zodiac is useless to us. It was designed specifically for demonic use. Thrust only the demonic monarch can find those to fit it. Only demons can be used in the thirteen spots” uttered Shane as if the revelation was the most obvious thing. Yet never once did she say where he had learnt such information or why he had such a fascination with the demonic realm in general. “The stone will be the best bet. They were created with the intention of using them against the demons. All of them have a specific use, but it is only said only those decent from the Shadow-Stone royal line and the Devitt’s can wield them without harm” added the disgraced Prince, hearing Braun scoff in the background, clearly in disbelief on how some old shinning stones were a weapon against the near immortal enemy. Roman on the other hand looked as if he was recalling something of the past or at least something he had read somewhere. </p><p>“The royal line of Shadow-Stone ended six centuries prior. Seth was the last killed by King Jack within the ruins of the city” informed the Samoan soldier, knowing rather well that particular line had ended and the current royal line would be void. “As for the Line of Devitt, no record can be found past Myra. The one to have gone insane” uttered Roman, delivering the bad news when it come to the two bloodlines mentioned. He soon looked over to Shane, instinctively knowing there was more the prince had to say, something Stephanie too must have picked up on, as her attention was also diverted to Shane. </p><p>“Using the stones will force Finn to go through with the Black Zodiac. That zodiac requires a sacrifice to work. Thirteen demons, the ones that fit the exact specifications. However once he has that power he will be strong enough to overcome the power of the stones and destroy them” explained Shane, unaware his information was slightly wrong, yet still he had the ambition to take advantage of the situation that would present itself. His hope of ruling as king in either domain becoming a more likely scenario. He knew should Finn over come the power of the stones then he would have little problem overpowering his enemies, thrust leaving the throne open for taking. Yet he also knew there was a chance Finn would hunt down the one to have the information and throttle them instead. </p><p>Shane was soon lost in thought as those in the room with him began to discuss how to trigger the stones and thrust force Finn’s hand. His mind taking him to how he had truly survived the attack of Black Tower and the massacre to happen within the ancient walls of that very tower. He could still recall the help of demons and the alliance had built with some of them. The three men being lead by the beautiful blond who only desired to rule as queen, even when she knew it would cost her everything she had the friendships she had once prided herself on. The deal he had made with each of them coming back to him, how the stunning blond demon would rule at his side no matter which thrown he took, as the other three would be rewarded greatly for their services. Yet no protection could be guaranteed for any of them, not even Shane could ensure his own safety. </p><p>With the memories returning. Shane left the chamber each had gathered in. Hurrying a little faster when he heard the approaching horses, knowing they would be the four he planned his diabolical plan with. Yet he also knew it was the four of them to somehow convince those to have attacked to spare the soldiers outside the ancient tower where the three prisoners had been held. Upon seeing the four again he nodded to each of them, yet wasted little time in pulling the blond demonic woman a little closer. Ensnaring her in a tight embrace and placing a single lips on her lips, parting quickly. As if her lips had burnt his own or she had coated them in acid before hand. </p><p>“Good to see you four found your way into the castle” uttered Shane, recalling giving them the directions to the secret entrance, when they had gotten him from the tower mere seconds before the deadly attack. He knew the years of planning was approaching the point of action. Yet he was still smart enough to fear the demonic kind, particularly those who would be effected by his plan to rule.  “It will soon be time to put our plan into motion. When the dust settles Alberto and Ryback will rule the demonic realm, where as me and you my dear Charlotte will rule Helmsley” grinned the disgraced prince, almost looking forward to when it all paid off. Seeing his sister’s face when she was replaced as the ruling monarch, when her husband fell at the hands of Finn. As everything she built in the name of peace would be destroyed. He relished in the idea of being the one to start the cataclysmic events and the one to end them as king. </p><p>Elsewhere in the demonic realm, AJ sat in the abandoned cave of the throne room. Perched on the steps leading to the thrones. The words spoken by Kane still echoing in his mind, as did the events Jeff had spoken off. Yet it was in the quietness where the pieces finally clicked together. There it dawned on him the two were connected to each other. Only when he looked up did he see Jeff stood  near the torch of fire in the furthest corner, as if he had been hidden in the shadows there watching, even waiting for someone to work it out. </p><p>“Your visions are about the stones and the zodiac being in play aren’t they?” asked AJ, his words just above a whisper as if he feared the answer he would get. “The innocent laid to mourn. The thirteen in the zodiac who will fade because of the raw power. Who is the new king?” asked the horseman, he knew for sure some of those he loved dearly would be amongst those to be sacrificed to the power of the zodiac, thrust he knew he would likely have to watch them fall. Just as he knew there was only one demon in the entire realm who fit the position of the Insane Princess. Jeff could only nod to the first question, his head hung low as he did. Knowing the price would be far higher than most knew of. Yet he also knew truly loyalty would be shown when it come to the horseman before him.</p><p>“Our king will be faced with a choice. His love for Victory our true queen or the demonic realm. Either way Finn is the one to choose the fate and whether the five are truly sacrificed” uttered Jeff, revealing the fate of the demonic realm as all knew it rested with the king. “Either we have the Finn we have now or the one who surrendered his past to defeat the enemy. Which ever way Finn will remain our king” whispered Jeff as if he dared not speak any louder, just as his eyes once again met the floor, as if something about the horseman before him brought sadness. “The five from the past will be reborn again as mortals. Given another chance at the life they would’ve had. Together they will remain” spoke the powerful Seer, at least having peace of knowing the five would return but not as the demons they had once been, instead granted another chance at the life once taken or denied to them. </p><p>“Victory and Seth are two of the thirteen aren’t they?” asked AJ, his eyes swimming with hope that he was wrong, yet somehow he knew he wasn’t. How could he be when it come to Seth. He had been known as the Torn Prince since awakening as a demon, AJ doubted whether it was a coincidence there was also a spot on the dreaded zodiac with the same name. Just as he knew there was no other in the entire demonic realm deemed more insane than the queen herself. Than Victory. The words constantly colliding and at war inside her head often causing her to appear the furthest thing from sane. How she could being laughing manically one minute and in a blind rage or in tears the next. Now she had given up her position as queen, she was deemed a princess by those who knew. </p><p>“As Dean and Randy are, even one of the King’s guards is apart of this. And myself” whispered Jeff, revealing the other two horseman would also be involved in dreaded zodiac, destined to die from the raw power it would bestow on them. “You will be reunited with them. Through a true act of love and loyalty. All four of you under the banner of horseman and our true queen are the price Finn would have to pay to defeat the true enemy” cryptically spoke Jeff again, seeing the way AJ looked to him in confusion. Clearly not understanding what he was being told, yet hope had appeared in his eyes of sadness, hope for the reunion with the three horseman he was to lose and with Victory. </p><p>Elsewhere Finn paced his chambers on his own. The words Kane had spoken playing on his mind as the ones Jeff had refused to voice haunted him. Silently he began to piece together which demon would fit into which spot. Regret instantly taking over him to realise not only was his original queen amongst the thirteen but so was his Warrior Princess. The one Victory had given the pendant recognising one as queen to. Becky. His faith breaking a little more upon realising both the Fire and Ice Priestesses would be two of the thirteen, as would both Hardy brothers who had served him loyally for so long. Even one of his own guards Aleister would be one of them, as would his beloved wife in Zelina. One by one he read over the requirements of each spot, next to each one he regretfully wrote a name of the demon to fit it. </p><p>“Is this my punishment?” questioned Finn, holding onto the pages Take had rewritten for him. In one hand he held on to the page for The Angry Princess and in the other the one for The Insane Princess. Both being filled with the two women he loved and respected above all others. “Is this what I get for abandoning Victory when she needed me most. For denying them love?” called Finn as if the silence in the room would hold the answers. He knew deep down his actions would have consequences, just as he believed his would be at eternity of hatred from Victory, something he had mentally prepared himself for. Yet now he knew fate had other plans on punishing him. Taking away not only his original and only queen but his love as well. </p><p>“I promised long ago there would only be one true queen of this realm. I chose Victory for that role.  I can not rule knowing I am to lose her. These demons look to her. I let them down once by not fighting to bring her home. I can not deny them the chance to see her rule again” muttered Finn seemingly to himself. Yet the voices only he could hear appeared to argue with him. Or at least showed him the error of his ways and the price he was to pay for the decisions he had made in the past. “I love them both. One as any man should love a wife and the other, as a king respecting his chosen queen” continued the demonic queen, unaware of Aleister stood just inside the door way, Matt and Bray at his side. Only one seemingly knowing what was happening while the other two only seen their king seemingly losing his sanity and talking to himself. </p><p>“Connecting to the past kings. Looking for answers or advice” spoke Bray, unspoken question playing on both Matt and Aleister’s minds. Both men merely nodding although appearing concerned for the man they both called king. Bray soon stepped towards the desk area where old pieces of parchment were scattered, reading over the names written next to each of them. Feeling as his heart fell to his stomach, quickly turning his eyes to the two men he had previous been stood beside. “Do you wish me to tell them my king?” asked Bray, watching as Finn reluctantly nodded. Where upon the demon known as the Voodoo Prince picked up each piece of parchment in order. Giving the one titled First Born Son to Matt upon reaching him, doing the same with Aleister when it come to the Juggernaut. He could only place a hand on their shoulder’s in certain sadness. Before going to find the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this?” questioned Charlotte as she looked to Becky. Remembering when the two had met a century or so before hand. Sasha and Bayley also there appearing with concern in their eyes for what was to happen. Yet only Charlotte being aware of the fate her fiery friend would suffer, along with the remaining twelve who fit each position needed with perfection. The blond demonic woman knew she should feel sadness even fear or guilt about her best friend being one of the thirteen yet she couldn’t help but feel anything besides the excitement that ran through her veins over the war of sorts to come and her eventual place as queen. </p><p>Kane had since returned to the Demonic Realm on a permanent basis, having been caught attempting to retrieve the stones from the vault within Helmsley castle. His cover having been blown in that very moment, yet he did manage to get away with the silver dagger that had once ended the mortal life of both Victory and Seth. His sixth sense telling him that very blade would come in hand one last time. Becky could only look around the others to have been chosen, most unaware of their impending doom, especially if the stones were used. Instead they were under the belief they would be returned to normal once the stones were destroyed. Her eyes landing on Aleister and Zelina. Stood together in bravery, much like Victory and Seth did. Despite the latter pair knowing the fate that awaited them by being apart of the Black Zodiac. </p><p>“I’m sure” responded Becky to Charlotte’s earlier question. Quickly noticing something was off with the way she acted, noticing the taller blonde kept looking over to Andrade, Alberto and Ryback every few seconds as if to ensure they were still close by. “Three of the Horseman and our queen are doing this too. If they can selflessly face this, then I can too. We all know Finn wouldn’t ask this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary” added the fiery haired demon, walking away seconds later with the intention of returning the pendant to Victory. Knowing she was the only true queen of the realm and thrust the silver dragon pendant belonged with her. It was in that very moment when Jeff nodded to her, as if to say the suspicious raised were in fact correct. </p><p>“She’s right” whispered Bray from besides the remaining three horsewomen. To this day he could still recall when the four had joined together. The intention of proving women could be just as fearsome as men, if not more so. Basing themselves around the horseman, each modelling themselves after one of them and creating a reputation to match. Even asking for advice from those they sort to be the female counterparts to. “I have served Finn for centuries. Watched as he refused to do this at every chance, he wouldn’t go through with it if he had another choice. He hopes the stones wont be used so he doesn’t have to use the Zodiac each of them are a match for” explained the Voodoo Prince, knowing well Finn hoped it wouldn’t come to sacrificing the thirteen. Knowing the loss alone will put him at a disadvantage when it come to the hidden enemy. </p><p>“Secure Ryback, Alberto and Andrade in the cells” commanded Finn, seeing the way each of them looked to each other and the fear to spread quickly across their suddenly pale features. Charlotte tried to keep her own fear under control, masking it with the surprise other also showed. Yet she became even more scared when Becky looked in her direction, as if silently telling her she knew the secrets the taller blond was attempting to hide from those around her. “They will be dealt with after more pressing matters are resolved. Their betrayal will be given the equal punishment” added the ruling demonic king. That alone frightening Charlotte more, knowing as every demon did, crimes considered a betrayal were punishable by death or even permanent banishment, depending on how far their plan got. </p><p>“The soul stone” whispered Victory, upon noticing the lower level demons acting strangely. Most of them appearing as if they had been woken up from some sort of trance or had regained lost memories. Finn too noticing the change in the lower level demons, hearing Victory’s words only proving to bring his worst fears true, yet he could do little about it. The attention of those in the large open cave of the throne, was soon drawn from the lower level demons to the piercing screams of others. Randy having fallen to his knees in anguish, his hands tightly pressed against his head as he screamed for it to stop. Dean noticing the gushing blood coming from a knife wound to Victory’s neck, where as Seth suddenly felt a numbing pain in his lower abdomen, much like he felt the blood drip from the side of his head and the searing pain radiating from his lower back. His ragged breaths being caused by the tightening pain from the shattered ribs he had once suffered so long ago. Finn’s fear became even more evident upon realising the other two stones to be in play. The stones that was forcing him to do something he only wished to avoid again. </p><p>“They’re using the Soul, Power and Death stones” muttered Finn, knowing Bray and Taker heard his words, by the simple nod they had sent in his direction. The demonic king could on squeeze his eyes closed and sigh in despair as he tried to find the courage to speak his words. “Those of you in the Zodiac. Its time. Our enemy is using the stones against us. You are the only ones who can destroy them once and for all” called Finn with a demanding tone. His eyes diverting to Victory and Seth in particular when the last words left his lips. He felt guilt for what he was about to do, knowing it would break a lot of hearts and faith. His own included. He knew the suffering would be unbearable, yet as both warrior and king, he knew there was no other way. His own reassurance was knowing, the thirteen would be free from all that tormented them and from the war with the mundane world. </p><p>“Are you sure about this” whispered Taker, as he prepared for the powerful enchantment he would have to cast. Mindlessly he watched as the thirteen demons to match each spot perfectly, stood in the middle of a large chalk drawn circle. At least thankful they didn’t have to be in order, thrust they could be beside their loved ones a little longer. Both demons knowing well, the power those chosen would be given, would only enhance their own to an unstoppable point. Thrust making their own power the cause of their ultimate downfall and inevitable end. Finn could only shake his head in response as he looked around to those who would be forced to lose another they loved. </p><p>“No” responded Finn, returning his eyes to the thirteen who would ultimately fall. “But its the only way to ensure we all survive and those stones are destroyed” whispered the demonic king with a heavy heart. He also noticed the way their fiery warrior he’d call love and queen, looked over to the taller blonde woman she called friend, an ire of suspicion and distrust radiating from her. The demon known as the Necromancer, soon found the page he was looking for, knowing only six of the thirteen knew the fate that would be awaiting them. The others all surrounded in blissful unawareness. Yet even Taker had to prepare himself, knowing by doing what was requested, he was sentencing those he called friends and loved as family to an early death. </p><p>“Veniam praeteritorum invoco antiquis. Tredecies zodiaci nigrum animae manent. Eas ex lapidibus ligat. Da illis potestatem coacte exigendi nostri ultionem recipiam. Liberate ab eis date illi tormentum et cruciatum. Pacem eas mortem” chanted the Undertaker, sadness and regret echoing in his voice as he did so. With every word he spoke the unnatural wind picked up, howling through every carved hall and tunnel, seemingly shaking the entire demonic domain to its very core. The chalk circle seemingly catching ablaze from the spoken words. Yet Finn’s attention remained on the thirteen within the circle of fire. Each being surrounded with a near blinding white light before its slowly began to grown darker until it turned in a haunting black aura. </p><p>“Is it done?” questioned Finn, when he ceased to hear his close and trusted friend chanting. Each of the thirteen with their eyes squeezed tightly shut, as if they were avoiding looking at their worst fear or something was attempting to blind them. The Undertaker couldn’t form his chosen words so settled to nodding to the voiced question. He only took a step back when each opened their eyes, revealing the pitch black eyes, even Victory’s normal obsidian eyes seemed void of all emotion and trace of the demonic queen she had once been. Without a single word each disappeared, making their way to the mundane world, seemingly refusing to fight the overwhelming urge of destruction they had. Yet within moment the unsettling silence had been broken by the blood curdling screams from the dungeon cells. Only when some gained enough courage to investigate did they see the carnage Becky had left behind and what remained of Andrade, Ryback and Alberto. The fiery haired woman leaving seconds later, leaving her blonde friend with a silent warning. </p><p>In Helmsley, King Hunter and Queen Stephanie were more than happy to have the stones working in their favour. Although the sorcerer had commented they weren’t able to use them as weapons due to neither being from the specific bloodlines. Instead they settled for forcing the demons to remember their humanity, to relive their last moments as a mortal and restrict their incredible power. Those three stones seemingly doing damage, the longer they were active the more control they had. Yet neither monarch aware they had in fact being playing apart in a bigger plan the disgraced prince had spent years coldly calculating. A plan where both sides would suffer yet only he would gain from it. </p><p>“My king” called Batista from his spot on the forts, fear and uncertainty echoing though his voice over what he was seeing. “Demons have entered our realm again. They seem more powerful” shouted the loyal soldier. His first thoughts telling him, what he was seeing was impossible. They stones would prevent it, yet he knew something was different. Instead of an entire army of demons like before. There were only thirteen. A mixture of different ages and genders. Roman stood by his side, dread overtaking him on what was to come, their unnatural rate of speed not like anything he had witness from a demon before. Hunter was about to join the pair, to look for himself. When with the first step a demonic man appear before him. The black eyes alight with a familiar green glow. The same green glow that had haunted King Hunter since he was a child. Stephanie stood frozen in horror as screams of terror and fear rang out around her. Shane stood at her side seemingly proud of what was happening. Not bothering to hide his smirk of triumph. </p><p>“NO!” screamed Queen Stephanie, as loud as she could upon realising which demon stood before her husband. Knowing his bite was deadly, his venom had no cure to it. “Shane help him please” begged the ruling queen, finding the will to attempt to run towards her husband. Only to find her older brother stopping her, despite how hard she pulled to get free, she seemed powerless against him, even more so when it come to saving the man she had given her heart and love to. “Hunter Run!” yelled Stephanie, in an effort to get her beloved husband and king to save himself. Yet to her surprise he didn’t stand in fear, but acceptance. </p><p>“I know who you are” spoke Hunter, starting out in a whispering tone. As if the true identity of the demon before him was a secret. The ruling king looked into the glowing eyes of the demon stood before him unmoved. “You’re Randy Orton. The Viper. You swore unending revenge on my family for what they did to yours” added the brave king, showing he was not afraid of the demonic figure that had actively sought to wipe out an entire bloodline for centuries. Instead he spoke with understanding and as if he was talking to an old fried. “Finish it. I am the last of the Helmsley line. With my death you can remember them with peace. Knowing you brought them justice” finished Hunter, seemingly only having forgiveness for the man whom was to end his life. Not an ounce of hatred there. Yet he saw only confusion on the features of demonic man before him. </p><p>“You’d willingly end your line? Welcome death when others have denied what was done?” asked Randy with confusion, unsure why the ruling king would willingly lay down his life. When he could easily run away and save himself. Hunter merely nodded in response. He soon looked to Stephanie, quickly realising any children the couple had, had taken their mother’s last name rather than the blood ridden Helmsley name. Almost as if Hunter had predicted Randy would one day return again with the intention of ending the line once and for all. Hunter’s only response was to hold out his arm, as if he was offering a vampire, the blood they needed to survive. There in one quick motion Randy bite down harshly on the exposed wrist, letting go quickly knowing the poison in his venom would act fast and end his life seemingly painless. As if he was falling into a sleep he wouldn’t wake from. </p><p>“They are the ones who formed the Black Zodiac” confidently spoke Shane. Putting the pieces together when he noticed each of them appeared with pure black emotionless eyes, all appearing as they did in their final moments as a mortal. Victory seemingly flickering in and out of view as if she was playing mind games with him or avoiding something. Seth appearing as if he was following her, neither one appearing to be causing destruction or chaos, instead trying to do something else entirely. The thoughts to suddenly invade Shane’s mind only serving to form a lump in his throat, were they hunting him, knowing he was the true enemy? Yet in that very second the fiery haired demon appeared before him, the seven stones seemingly vanishing once more. </p><p>“You’re right we are” muttered Becky, looking to where Victory and Seth stood some distance away, each with the stones in their possession. The soon put them together once more, using their combine power as not only upper level demons, but from the zodiac as well to shatter and obliterate the stones. Both doing one final good thing before their fast approaching death. “You’re plan is failing. Only Charlotte remains of your demonic allies. You didn’t think they would know. One seen your forthcoming decades ago. He seen what you were doing but knew it would be inevitable until this point” added the fiery haired warrior princess. A wicked smirk appearing on her lips, made even bigger by the fear to flash in Shane’s eyes. Stephanie on the other hand could only look to her brother when she realisation hit her. Her brother wanted to destroy what she had built out of spite for their father’s decision. </p><p>“I just wanted what was my birth right” yelled Shane, revealing he indeed turned against those who had once loved and trusted him. In jealously and self entitlement being the driving force behind his actions. “I was groomed to be the king. Yet when it come time to name his heir. Dad named you instead of me. Never once did he give me a second thought or care for how I would feel. Now I’m going to show everyone why I should have been king. With or without the demons help” angrily continued the disgraced Prince, watching as his sister’s heart broken upon her husband succumbing to the deadly poison running through his veins. “One way or another I will be a king. Whether it be of this kingdom or the demonic one. I will rule and prove father should have chosen me” rambled the disgraced prince, noticing he had gained the attention of the thirteen demons, although most continued on with their path of destruction, even causing chaos in the castle behind the royals. </p><p>Finn soon walked through a portal of red and black sparks. Upon entering the mundane world along side Bray and Taker, he was almost stunned into silence to see the destruction caused. Smoke rising high from the villages and city walls, the screams of fear, terror and agony seemingly drumming around the trio. Part of the battlement wall of Helmsley had been blown away, where as the strong smell of burning and death lingered in the air. Finn looked to the two whom had accompanied him, he knew those apart of the zodiac would be destructive, but he hadn’t expected the near annihilation of the villages surrounding Helmsley city, or the city itself. When he turned his attention to the muddy ground, he only found more evidence of the destruction. This time in the form of blood mixing with the mud. The rain seemingly trying its hardest to put of the raging fires and wash away any evidence of the truth. </p><p>AJ Styles caught site of Dean almost instantly upon entering the mortal world. Ignoring the destruction, he ran to one of his closest friends and one he called brother. Hope in his eyes that he would listen to reason and return to the demonic realm before the fast approaching death reached him. Just as he hoped he would find Randy, Seth and Victory before death came to claim the thirteen demons. Upon reaching Dean, he cautiously stepped closer, checking if the poor man caught in Dean’s grip had survived the encounter, hanging his head low when he discovered no pulse or sign of life. </p><p>“Dean” called AJ, holding his hands up as if to surrender in battle, when the older and rage demon turned his attention to the younger demonic man. “The stones are gone. Come back with me, you all deserve better than to die in this wretched land” voiced AJ, noticing he had also caught the attention of Randy, his black eyes still alight with his normal haunting green glow. He knew from looking at Randy, the man had finally fulfilled the quest he had set himself upon when he become a demon lifetimes before. The quietness between the three was soon shattered by Brie concerned yells ringing out, she seemed close by to them. Her one word seemingly on repeat around the trio. Nikki. </p><p>The three horseman soon followed Brie’s concerned yells for her sister. Upon reaching her then found the fire priestess in the arms of her lover. Leaning on him while he knelt on the floor. Brie seemingly struggling to sit upright at her side, both sisters losing their strength at an alarming rate. Artem silently taking the girls back to the demonic realm when Finn opened a portal for them, yet concern glittered in his eyes. He had yet to find either of the two women that meant so much to him. Yet seemed slightly less worried upon noticing Seth too was missing from the group of horseman. The three powerful demons followed the silent command to return to their own domain, upon entering they noticed most of the thirteen had been rounded up and sent home. Only a few missing. Most notably Victory, Seth and Becky. </p><p>“Where are the others?” quietly voiced Randy, noticing those who were missing. Almost as it dawned on him why Finn had sent them back home but hadn’t followed himself. He knew Finn wouldn’t leave Victory behind again, even if she had Seth at her side. Just as he knew he would stay by Becky’s side until the very end, even then he would be there. </p><p>Stephanie stood on the steps of her castle, the lifeless body of her husband laying at her feet. The blood of the soldiers slaughtered where they stood running down the stairs. All she could do was helpless watch as the flames licked a buildings and fatched roofs, she could hear the building collapse under the pressure and as precious memories were lost. The pained screams of agony from those who lost someone they loved in the seemingly unprovoked attacked. She didn’t bother to fight against the steel cuffs Shane shackled around her wrists, but was relieved to see both Roman and Batista had thrust far survived the traumatising ordeal. Neither of them aware of how many demons remained behind, some had walked through portals while others called out for another. Each of those in front of Helmsley castle turned just in time to see the woman imprisoned for centuries appear before them, almost as if she was struggling to keep going or she had be servery weakened despite being queen. </p><p>“Can we hide our true nature? Become something we are not. Can we use our light to conceal our darkness? To bury our demons below?”asked the midnight haired woman, staggering as she walked. Coming to a hault before those on the steps to the castle. As if her words were the key, the form of Devitt, the demonic queen took the place of her mortal form. “A mortal created me. The demon queen. So you tell me who the real demons are” voice the demonic queen as she returned her mortal form. Seth stood behind her watching in silence. Victory merely nodded to him before disappearing entirely, knowing her lover would know where she was going. She knew where she wanted her near immortal life as a demon and her tenure as queen to end. The same place where it had truly began. Shadow-Stone. </p><p>“Two worlds forever at odds in our heads” uttered Seth as he looked over those had long since branded them enemy despite never knowing their long and often turbulent history. “We were both mortal once, destined to be linked together. Both of us bound to Shadow-Stone. Both our mortal lives ended by the same silver dagger that helped create those stones. Always linked throughout time” muttered the last prince of Shadow-Stone, leaving moments after revealing their history to those on the steps of the castle. Yet if Shane hadn’t heard enough of those he hoped to rule over, another voiced almost thundered around him. Yet not with gentleness as Victory had or sadness as Seth had done. But with hate and anger for the one his words were aimed at. </p><p>“Shane I think you have some misconceptions about me. What you call disrespect, I call honesty. What you call arrogance I call confidence, and what you call ignorance. I call that irony” echoed the hate filled voice of the demonic king himself. Yet hurt was also evident there, as if he knew what was to come but still fought to prevent it. “I know your history Shane, but do you know mine? Do you know about the legends and myths? Do you about Tuatha De Danann? Who burnt her ships once they landed ashore so there would be no chance of retreat” spoke Finn, standing with confidence when he finally appeared, Becky the Warrior Princess to one side of him while Paige the Banshee Knight stood the opposite side, both women appearing fearless despite one of them slowly dying from the zodiac. “How about my name sake Finn McCool? He was a giant who threw a piece of Ireland into the sea. It made the Isle of Man. He was a hero who stabbed himself with his own poisonous spear, to survive the sleeping song of Aileen the Burner, and save the city of Tara” added the demonic king with a wicked grin appearing on his lips, staring straight at the man deemed his enemy. While also giving him an important history lesson on the things he had thrust far over looked. </p><p>“And what about the monsters Shane?” questioned Paige as she turned her vivid purple eyes to the man so many demons hated. She knew he was likely unaware of how many he had turned against in both worlds, just as she knew his arrogance would eventually be his downfall. “The Dullahan? What about the Banshees Shane? Who wails signal the end. Do you hear them screaming?” finished the raven haired woman, letting out an ear piercing scream mere seconds later, as if her words were the warning of what was to come. Shane quickly lifted his hands to protect his ears, looking around to Stephanie, Roman and Batista, noticing quickly all three seemed unaffected by the skull rattling scream. </p><p>“And what about the worst of them all? The Demon King” continued Becky, seemingly picking up where Paige had left off, almost as if it was all rehearsed before hand. “Balor. Do you know who Balor is Shane? Do you what he does? When his evil eye opens the world ends. First the grass burs, then the sea boil, the skies catch fire and all of humanity falls” uttered the desperately weak demon, yet never once did she show her weakness, instead she continued on as if there was little that could bring her down. The fiery haired woman could help the smile to appear on her lips at Shane’s sudden confusion and concern on what his actions were leading to. It slowly dawning on him, the demonic kind were all to aware he wanted not only the throne of his own world but of theirs too. </p><p>“These are not just stories Shane, they’re a source of power. When a warrior enters a great battle. When he knows his limbs and his flesh aren’t enough. He can tap into the power of these creatures and become something greater than himself. He can become a myth” continued the demonic king, seeing the concern grown in to fear, when it come to what a regular lower level demon could do. The dread appearing when he realised the one he had antagonised into a battle was the ruler of them all. “Now I know you have your demons Shane. But you have never seen a demon like this. Soon you will meet the demon king” finished the Irishman, turning and walking through the portal of black and red sparks shortly after. Leaving behind a trembling and terrified enemy to gather his wits and regain his confidence again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth soon made his way to the ruins of the once great stone city he had called home. The ruined city now taken over by the forest and forgotten by those who called the kingdom home. There next t the silently flowing river stood Victory, looking around at what remained of her birth place after being abandoned for six long centuries. He knew why the midnight haired woman had returned to the long since forgotten city, the same reason he had. For the end. The two toned demon slowly made his way over to the woman known to many as the Demon Queen, suspecting she knew from her power as Devitt which demons had already fallen due to the zodiac. </p><p>“If I am to die then I want it to be here” whispered Victory knowing what her fate would be, yet she also wanted to decide where her end came. Only seeing it fitting her demonic life should come to its end in the stone city she’d always been tied to. “My mortal life ended here, only fitting my demonic one should too” her obsidian eyes once again showing every feeling she didn’t want others to know off, as if a switch had been triggered enabling her to feel again. “Promise me you’ll stay by my side until the end?” asked the midnight haired woman, knowing there was no one else she wanted at her side when she lost her battle against the overwhelming destructive power. She was thankful for the loyalty and love he had shown her, even when that loyalty went against Finn and his reign as king. </p><p>“Always my queen” softly replied Seth, quickly reaching out to catch her when her legs buckled beneath her. He knew she was growing weaker with every passing second as he himself was. Both of them were already cold to the touch. The Torn Prince soon walked to the steps of the palace, sitting down with his back against the rumble of it, Victory leaning against him. Yet he didn’t fear the fast approaching end, not when he held the woman he loved so dearly in his arms, even if it would be for the last time. “I love you Victory. Always” whispered the two toned prince, feeling her hand slip from his as her strength finally failed her. He softly kissed her forehead, not bothering to fight back his tears, only wishing his own death came quicker. Knowing a life without Victory wasn’t a life worth living to him. </p><p>“Becky!” yelled Bayley, as she sat by the side of her close friend, Sasha the opposite side. The dark haired demon noticed the fiery haired woman hadn’t moved in sometime. Instead appearing to have fallen into a peaceful slumber. “Becky wake up. Wake up” the dark haired demon shaking her close friend while Sasha stood in shock, unsure how to react to the sudden loss. The blue haired woman soon reached out for her friend, tears in her eyes as she wrapped Bayley in a tight hug. The loss almost breaking the pair of them. Finn appeared mere seconds later, his heart beginning to break upon seeing the woman he had dubbed his Warrior Queen seem so peaceful. Sitting in her chair at the table as if she had speaking to her friends, she looked as if she had fallen asleep on the table, her head resting in her arms. His only regret being he didn’t get to say he loved her one last time. Just as he knew if Becky had gone then so had Victory and Seth. The only two not to have returned. </p><p>“Bray” called Finn with sadness echoing in his voice and heartbreak written over his features. His glossy eyes confirming Becky had passed on due to the power. “Neither Victory or Seth have returned. Find them, bring them home” ordered the demonic king, holding a hand over his heart. He knew it was too late for him to say goodbye to the other woman he loved dearly. His heart breaking that little bit more, just as he began to lose faith in his own abilities as king. What point was there in being king if he couldn’t save the people he loved or protect them, when they needed him most. The demonic king could only grab hold of Becky’s hand, placing a gentle kiss there before pulling her body into his own, his pain evident as he ceased to control his tears. Yelling out for her to come back to him. </p><p>Bray soon re-entered the mortal realm. His instincts telling him, there was only one place where the missing duo could be. Shadow-Stone. Upon entering the old ruins, he looked around. Hoping amongst the rubble and tall trees, he would find any sign the last prince of the city and the missing queen were there. He already suspected neither of them lived now, despite the power both of them held and position they had. The Voodoo Prince knowing what awaited in the future, especially for Shane. He knew there was nothing from stopping the soon to be final horseman from going on a rampage. Just as he knew with Victory’s death, there would be nothing tying Finn to the mortal realm. He wondered if Shane knew by coercing others to use the stones, he had sealed his own fate and taken away what bound the demons to their word. </p><p>It wasn’t long before the powerful demon spotted the duo. Leaning against the steps to the palace. The water giving off a relaxing aura, despite the many memories the pair had in the now ruined city, sending a shiver down Bray’s spine. His head hung low upon finding them, his senses telling him neither lived, instead they had gone peacefully in each other’s arms. In the ruins of they city that had bound them together and to the mortal realm for so long. A small broken grin appeared on his lips to see them together again. Victory’s head resting on Seth’s shoulder, Seth with an arm wrapped around her waist as if ensuring no one would take her from him again. Yet with a flick of his hand, both had disappeared, returned to their home in the demonic realm. </p><p>The Voodoo Prince soon appeared in Victory’s chambers, where the remaining three horseman had been sent by Finn. His determination clear, they would be with her even in death. Not only as her protectors but as her closest and most loyal friends. Dean quickly taken hold of Victory, the memory of when he had stayed by her side when her mortal life had ended rushing back to him. Gently he placed her on her silk covered bed, AJ doing a similar thing with Seth. Both intent on making sure they stayed together. Bray left the room shortly after, not being able to sum up the courage to speak his words, more so when he knew the other two horseman apart of the zodiac were still to fall. Dean soon held a hand over his chest, for the first time in over a thousand years feeling his heart race. There he grabbed onto the bed post, attempting to stabilise himself. AJ directing him to be the other side of their fallen queen. </p><p>“We’ll meet again some day. Its been a fun journey” uttered Dean, as he felt himself struggle to regain his breath. He hoped someone would tell him beloved wife, he had gone peacefully and surrounding by his closest friends. “It hurts to say goodbye. But our queen still needs us, even in death our place is by her side” added the once powerful demon of rage. Taking hold of the midnight haired woman’s hand, one final time before lying beside her. Allowing the peacefulness to take over one final time. A cheeky grin on his lips to show his happiness and acceptance of his fate. Randy soon walking to AJ’s side, not wishing to leave his friend behind, not knowing the words Jeff had spoken days before hand were playing on repeat in AJ’s head. As if there was a clue to something hidden in them. </p><p>“I’ll meet you on the other side old friend” spoke Randy, patting AJ on the shoulder before taking a seat on one of the cushioned chairs near the burning fire, as if he was attempting to warm himself up. Yet within seconds, his head had slumped to the side. AJ could only looked around the room, Seth, Victory and Dean all lay peacefully on the silk covered bed, Randy on one of the black cushioned chairs. The Viper’s words mingling with Jeff’s in his head, as he looked around the room, the other black cushioned chair by the fire still empty. Yet the sandy brown haired demon soon nodded to himself, his eyes lips up as a clicking noise from his skinless jaw could be heard. Jeff’s words finally made sense, almost as the last ones Randy had spoken were the key to figuring it out. </p><p>“Take my life” spoke AJ upon the Necromancer entering the chamber. The tears in his eyes suggesting he was hurt by the deaths of his closest friends. The Undertaker could only look over to the last remaining horseman, confusion written across his ageing features. “Jeff said Victory and all four of us under the banner of Horseman would be the price Finn had to pay to defeat Shane. So please end. You know I wont be able to live knowing I survived when they didn’t. I wont be able to live knowing I broke the pact I made with them” added the youngest Horseman, turning to look around the room to those he was referring to. He soon reached up to his jaw, where the flesh and muscle had been torn away. He knew that fatal injury had led him to where he should have been, where he was at his happiest. The Undertaker soon followed his path around the room, Randy near the fire, Seth and Dean either side of Victory, as if they were protecting her even in death. There he nodded, also recalling Jeff’s words and knowing the price couldn’t be paid if one still lived. </p><p>“Rest peacefully my friend” whispered the Necromancer, waving a hand over AJ. Squeezing his eyes shut upon hearing AJ’s body hit the cave floor with a lifeless thud. Sadness and guilt taking over him yet he knew there was no other way. AJ would be lost without those he called friends surrounding him, there to help him, where as the price couldn’t be paid if he still lived. “Sleep in peace. Knowing you kept to your word and showed loyalty no matter what” uttered the Undertaker as he carefully scooped up AJ’s body, gently placing him in the black cushioned chair opposite Randy. “Now your reign has ended Queen Victory Devitt. May you finally be in true peace. Sweet child” finished the Undertaker in a quiet tone, ensuring the door was completely locked before using his power of teleportation to leave the silent room. Knowing he couldn’t put the five with the others. </p><p>The Voodoo Prince had informed Finn of Victory’s death, seeing how his heart broke a little further upon hearing his words. How the hope in his eyes got a little dimmer to hear, the woman he had named queen a thousand years prior had left him alone in the world too. He soon looked to the dragon pendant symbolising one as Queen. The memory of when he had given it to Victory so many centuries prior, even how he explained to Becky, there could only be one true queen of the realm. That queen being the one he had never regretted naming, yet the one he had all but abandoned in the mortal world. Victory. </p><p>“Where did you find them?” asked Finn, his voice echoing his brokenness over the losses the entire realm had suffered. The guilt also there, knowing through his dishonesty, the loved ones of those in the zodiac had suffered even more than he had intended them too. Thrust they had began to lose faith in him as their king. Yet still his heart broke further in knowing both Victory and Becky had left in the world alone. Although he could find comfort in knowing the fiery haired Warrior Princess would one day return to him, he felt undeniable grief in knowing Victory and the Horseman would be who he had to say goodbye to forever. Destined to be sacrificed so he could defeat Shane once and for all. </p><p>“In the ruins of Shadow-Stone. The one place that bound them to the mortal realm and to each other” responded Bray, after a moment or two of deafening silence. Those few moments of silence feeling like an eternity for the pair of them. “She’s free now Finn. No longer tormented by her curse, free from the pain. Neither of them can be used against us. She is finally resting peacefully with the four horseman at her side. Protecting her where Undertaker, Kane, Aleister and myself couldn’t” whispered the Voodoo Prince, not daring to speak any louder. Yet he knew deep down both Victory and Becky would want him to continue on, even if they weren’t at his side to encourage him to do so. Yet he could at least take pride in knowing he had likely reassured Finn neither of the woman he loved and respected above all others suffered now. Instead both of them rested peacefully. </p><p>“She was and still is my queen. How am I supposed to go on knowing she had to die for our kind to live?” whispered Finn in response, not daring to speak any louder for fear something else would happen. “She taught me to love again, encouraged me to take the chance with Becky. She brought out the good side in me, a man who had long since been deemed a monster. Without her I am lost” uttered the demonic king, showing his old friend how much Victory had meant to him, even when he didn’t show it. The love he held for her evident even when his heart and hers belonged to another. AJ Lee in between Bray and Punk, listening to the words of the king, already knowing he was unaware of her or Punk’s presence. It brought her sorrow knowing the woman who had brought her to the underworld, had fallen victim to the powerful zodiac. She had hoped at least the midnight haired woman would survive. </p><p>“The same way all of those who lost another they love must carry on” spoke the sorceress, forcing the king to turn to her and see there were others in the demonic realm whom had lost someone they loved and cared for. “They all know they died so the stones could be destroyed. So they choose to live what time they have left in the memory of those they lost. They know their loved ones wouldn’t want them to give up. What would Becky and Victory do if they seen you like this now. They knew you were the only one who could lead us. They would want you to carry on. To be the king they know you are” added the dark haired woman, showing she had settled in to the demonic world well and felt the loss of those she knew. Yet she treated him as a friend rather than her king, knowing what he needed more now was a friend rather than someone who obey his every order. Finn soon walked over to her, softly placing a hand on her shoulder, seeing personality traits similar to Victory in her. </p><p>“You’re right” muttered Finn, walking over to the stone wall where all the names of the fallen were written. Placing his hand over Victory’s, doing a similar thing with Becky’s shortly after. “Its just the choice I have to make. If I face Shane and Win then I have to forfeit Victory and the Horseman’s chance at returning to us like the rest. I become a true immortal until Becky returns to me” the demonic king looked over to the names, knowing eventually most would return again as part of the cycle. Just as he knew there would never be another queen of his realm. Now Victory had left him. “But if I face Shane and lose. Then he will rule in my stead. I will join these names on this wall, but the sacrifice then will be the peace and happiness even the life as the rest of you know it. Its difficult choice” revealed the demonic king, finally telling someone else outside his trusted circle of the choice he was to face and what was at stake for the choice. </p><p>Finn soon bowed his head in respect to AJ. Knowing her future would be that of a powerful sorceress, able to go between the two worlds as she pleased. Together with Punk she would created the Immortal Lovers. The representatives of true love for both the mortal and demonic kinds. The demonic kind soon called all those who called him king to him. The intention of returning to the mortal realm to face their enemy, so he could fight for those who still believed in him, who still had faith. He knew where he wanted the final battle to take place. The place where it had started centuries prior, where the demons could roam freely since the mundane people had forgotten of its existence. Shadow-Stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon entering the old ruins of the long since forgotten stone city, Finn ensured those who followed him knew what was to come. Yet within seconds of the demonic forces dispersing the demonic king sent a signal in the form of a red and black ball of light to the man who had branded each of them enemy. The one who had seemingly antagonised most demons to join Finn in Shadow-Stone. Shane. The demonic king had found himself thinking of the war, how Hunter and Stephanie had merely been puppets in a game Shane had all but played from the shadows, ensuring no one would figure out what he was up to until it was too late. Just as he knew his fellow demons would wonder why he had chosen the abandoned and forgotten city as the place for the final battle. Only a few being aware of it being Queen Victory’s birth place. </p><p>Bray soon joined the Necromancer within the walls of the once great palace. Noticing his gestures to join him. The Voodoo Prince leaving the king in the safe hands of what remained of his guard, Aleister’s absence noticeable amongst the guard. He got the incline the demon once known as the Devil wouldn’t be replace, just as he got the same feeling when it come to the others. None of those lost had an equal. How could anyone replace some of the most feared and powerful upper level demons? The legacy they had would be enough to deter any other demon was attempting such a daunting task. </p><p>“The battle draws near. Our king will have to embrace the true nature of Balor to win this fight” spoke the Undertaker upon Bray joining him in the ruins of the palace. Both men knew from Jeff’s visions before the Black Zodiac had been completed, Finn would win the battle thrust sealing his fate of immortality until Becky returned to him once more. Just as both men knew Finn had not intention of holding back this time, already stating to his enemy, they would meet the true form of the demon king. “He has to forfeit the chance of the Horseman and Queen Victory returning to us as demons in order to defeat Shane. They return again but as mortals, destined to be given another chance at the life denied to them before” explained the man known to many as the Necromancer, the grin to appear on Bray’s lips suggesting the Voodoo Prince had figured what he planned to do. To motivate the king that little bit more and give him the push he needed to do as he had to for those who called him king. </p><p>“At least he will see them again. At least before they return as mortals. As would all who lost them” responded the demonic man. Already onboard for helping his old friend give those in mourning peace, especially the partners of the horseman. He knew others could only find comfort in knowing the woman they had called queen would live again, but never be with them in the demonic realm. Instead like the Horseman she was destined to relive as a mortal, given another chance at the life taken from her the first time. All five of them together again for their journey as mortals. The two powerful demons soon began to place things that once belonged to the five demons in question around the palace. Their mind skipping to the question of how the long forgotten ruined city they stood in would return to its former glory again, as Jeff had mentioned it would. </p><p>The sound of twigs snapping and horses naying in protest against their rider soon became apparent. The pair rejoining the king and others who had come to witness the final battle between enemies. One fighting for his redemption as king and for those who followed him while the other, fought with determination to rule both worlds as king. Only a king in his own mind, a far cry of that or a symbolism of royalty to anyone else. Both kings knowing there could only be one victor this time. The other would be doomed to suffer as the victor seen fit. Finn soon stepped away from the river bank, where he had taken himself on a silent trip down memory lane, knowing this city was his ground. He knew it better than any other living being now. Upon walking over to those who called him king and followed him with loyalty. He turned his back to Shane and gave his attention to those he had hurt most. Those he had lead for centuries. </p><p>“I apologise to all of you for not fighting to bring Victory your queen home, when I had the chance. As I apologise for not telling you of the fate those in the Black Zodiac would suffer. I was dishonest and a fool. Because of my stupidity you all lost someone you loved dearly, you lost you queen twice in a matter of centuries. You lost faith in me” spoke Finn, looking upon each of them as his family rather than his loyal subjects, they were the ones he could count on to set him right should he go astray, the ones he fought for now. “I stand before you now, not as your king, but as your friend and the prince I was before. I stand here before you as nothing more than Finn Balor” added the demonic king, showing he was giving up his title as king, he know seen as he was undeserving off, he felt guilt for what he had done and the decisions he had taken that lead to pain. Something he was determined to make right. “This mortal, Shane McMahon wishes to replace me as your king. To rule over you and take away everything you know and love. To replace it with some of his own twisted world. He seeks to use our magic and power to become immortal. I failed you all before. I will not do so again. I fight for you all, for our loved ones both past and present. I will do as I must to protect you all and prove myself worthy of your loyalty” finished Finn, hearing the cheers and battle cries he got in response. Something he was certain would be denied to him as what he had caused. </p><p>The demonic ruler soon turned to face those from Helmsley. The so called king in particular. Shane. A wicked grin appeared on his lips as he crouched down towards the old cobbled ground beneath his feet. There he placed a hand on the stone cobbles, no intention of hiding the demon he harboured and called upon in his time of need. Instead he had every intention of embracing the demon he truly was, releasing the powerful creature he called his own. Within seconds of thinking of those he was to sacrifice again, Finn mortal form began to melt away. In the place of his short dark hair appeared long black, red and white dreadlocks, ancient words appeared over his skin. As his face and most of his muscular chest turned black. What appeared to be bones or spikes appearing from his skin around his collar bone. His eyes turned yellow. His normal grin turned wicked with the razor sharp teeth and green snake like tongue. Shane could only watch from his place on horseback as the man he called enemy turned from mortal to demon slowly, as if intending to strike fear into those who dare stand against him. Just as the so called new King of Helmsley knew now the words he had previously believed were a joke, were in fact a warning of what was to come. </p><p>“Your not afraid are you Shane?” called Finn, hatred and destain flooding his otherwise calm voice. His yellow eyes alight with determination to defend those who stood with him. “You will never hold the title of Demon King. You desire means nothing in they don’t agree” uttered the demonic man as if he was taunting his enemy, yet he also knew his words lay in truth. Only those whom are chosen rule the underworld, linage and blood mean nothing. “This is the demon I hide, the one who will fight to restore what was for both my world and yours” finished the near immortal king, revealing to Shane, their fight was not for the demonic throne but for Helmsley’s one. He was the champion fighting to restore the peaceful queen in Stephanie to the throne once more. Stephanie could only nod in response, stunned by what someone she had once fought against was willing to do in her name. </p><p>Shane soon looked around him, to the soldiers who come from the kingdom he now ruled over. To Stephanie with Batista and Roman stood either side of her, showing their care and loyalty to her. Finally he looked to the man made weapons in his procession, the daggers and shiny unused sword, someone else had made for him. Yet he knew now they would have little effect or have little use against the demon whom opposed him in every way. With one last mental conversation with himself, Shane dismounted from his chestnut horse, seeing even the noble steed looked pleased to be rid of him. Yet his heart sank more when he noticed the smirk to appear on Stephanie’s features, the evil glint in her icy eyes when she turned her attention to him, hatred also there. She knew this was the price her brother had to pay for the pain he had caused over the years, just as she had long since worked out the fight would only last as long as Finn wanted it to. The ending obvious to anyone whom looked on. The so called King of Helmsley, wondered if Stephanie knew Finn would fight to restore her as queen or if it was just as much of a surprise to her as it was for everyone else. </p><p>“I am Shane McMahon, the last male heir of the royal family. The line of McMahon has ruled this country for six centuries. We kept you demons at bay and gave these ungrateful people peace and security. I’m merely following in my family’s footsteps and obeying by their traditions” loudly exclaimed Shane, as if to hide his fear of what was to come. Seeing how each of those under the banner of demon looked at him. More hatred than he had ever seen from any group of people before, especially the small dark haired woman he knew to be AJ Lee, her hands burst into life with a dark pink glow, her closest friend in Punk at her side. Finn on the other hand, looked at Shane as if he was a predator hunting his pray or playing with it before he killed it. Yet before Shane could speak another word, another spoke. Yet it wasn’t Finn as he believed it was. </p><p>“Your family attacked and destroyed this peaceful city. Mascaraed anyone who showed their loyalty to the original royal family. The true rulers of this land” came the angered voice of the Torn Prince, Finn whipped his head around quick to the source of the voice, seeing the two toned demon it belonged to appearing from the tree line, appearing from the sunlight as if the natural light was some sort of portal. “Your ancestor knew the only way to keep peace was for my bloodline to continue on. Yet his son like you couldn’t see past his own greed and desires. Queen Stephanie chose her people over war. Allowed them to live rather than send them to their deaths in a futile attempt to regain what she had lost. Even King Hunter did what was right by his people rather than continue on with an endless war” added Seth, standing to the left of Finn and calling Stephanie by her rightful title of queen. </p><p>Finn soon looked around him, seeing Seth and Dean to his left, yet an empty spot closest to him. Randy and AJ stood to his right, but closest to him was Becky. Almost as if she had joined them as an attempt to encourage him to do what was right by those who chose him as their king. Yet he couldn’t help but notice all five appeared to be waiting for someone. He knew Victory had yet to appear. Yet his attention was diverted to Bray and the Undertaker, both men nodding as if to confirming his suspicions. As the sun rose through the sky, the forest around them appeared to come alive with light. The ruins of the once great city become even clearer to those who had forgotten of its existence, as did the ghostly figure of the demonic queen. </p><p>“Its easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today” spoke Victory from where she stood near the palace, each of the demons who had once called her queen turning their attention to her. “But there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days where you feel all alone. That’s when hope is needed the most” continued the midnight haired woman as she walked through the rows of demons who’d come to witness the final battle. Each bowing to her in respect despite her only being a ghostly apparition of the woman she had once been. She soon came to a stop before Finn, the demonic man standing to his feet with haste, as if to meet the woman he had named as his queen long ago. Bowing his head in respect for her as his queen. “No matter how bad it gets or how lost you feel. You must promise me to hold on to hope and never give up” finished Victory, directly to the man whom had given her the chance at near immortality and to rule as queen. To someone who’d been a friend to her throughout the centuries. Finn could only nod to her words, as if silently making the promise, to which he turned his attention back to Shane as Victory took her rightful place between himself and Seth. </p><p>Shane looked over the situation, unsure what to make of it. Stephanie on the other hand dismounted from her horse, Roman and Batista offering her help and staying by her side as she confidently strived over to where her brother stood in disbelief. She like many others from Helmsley had been demanded to been there by Shane, so they could witness his great triumph. Yet she knew like so many others on both sides did, Shane was greatly outmatched and would need a miracle to overcome the challenged he now faced. Especially if he was to prove he was worthy enough to rule as king of the demonic realm let alone his own one of Helmsley. </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” asked Stephanie upon reaching the man to proclaim himself the true ruler of Helmsley. With her very words the traits of a common proud soldier who’d believed they were a hero to the people reappeared, the arrogance, obnoxious and overwhelming pride returned. Finn only grinned to Stephanie’s words, almost as if the pair had a silent pact to help each other against a common enemy. With one last look at Victory and the Horseman and a simple nod to Becky. He called upon the power of Balor, using the magic to come with such a demon to his advantage. With a wicked smirk the demonic king disappeared, reappearing moments later behind the rival who sought to take what wasn’t his. Laughing menacingly as he did so. Opting to play mind games with the man who sought to replace him. </p><p>Shane swung his sword around with haste in response, hope shinning in his eyes as he did so, hope he would hit the man who acted as the obstacle to the ultimate power he desired. Yet he was only met with an empty place where Finn had been, narrowly missing another soldier stood close by. The mind games continuing on for a few minutes longer, every time Shane missed his faith in his own abilities dwindled that little bit more, as his hopes on being successful began to fade. Finn’s amused chuckles and laughter echoing around him as if he was trapped in a repetitive bubble. He soon caught sight of the demons, most stood unmoved from their positions, just watching. Although two of them appeared to be doing something. </p><p>Bray had once again began to chant, this time with AJ as his assistant. Her hands bursting to life with the dark pink glow again, yet her eyes remained on the battle of the kings. One fighting for supremacy and survival while the others fought for those whom followed him. Both knowing the Finn’s intentions when he won the battle, but could only guess what Shane had in mind if the off chance should happen and he emerged the victor. The dread of such a thing happening clear in most although each doubted whether a mere mortal could handle the burden of being king of the demon domain. AJ soon looked to the six ghostly figures creating the battle ring around the kings, quickly noticing five of them beginning to fade. </p><p>“He’s tapping into the power of Balor” whispered AJ, just loud enough for Punk beside her to hear. The taller brunette could only look between AJ and Finn, by now coming to the conclusion she knew something most others didn’t. He soon wrapped a comforting arm around the woman he loved so dearly, worry appearing in his glossy eyes as he continued to watch the one sided battle. To AJ the five slowly fading from sight showed how much Finn cared for those who chose him as their king. Knowing he was doing what was right by then even when it cost the chance of those so powerful never returning to their demonic legacy. In that very instant she knew Finn would be heartbroken and purposely unsociable for a few decades. Losing those willing to disobey his order to do what was right and both women he loved and respected in one fell swoop. Even when he had the knowledge, the woman he called Warrior Princess would one day return to him. </p><p>The sheer quietness was ripped apart when Shane let out a scream of frustration, trying to pick up the pace of his movements and become more unpredictable. If only so he could catch the demonic man he seen as his enemy of guard and defeat him. The loved ones of the horseman could only watch on with sadness as the ghostly figures of the four men and the woman they’d all called queen disappeared completely. The last thing anyone saw of them, was the smile of acceptance. Knowing their fate and being at peace with it. The five together on their journey of peace and mortality. AJ positioned herself shortly after, looking over to the two women whom had watched their lover disappear, nodding shortly after. She held her hands out towards the battling kings mere moments after. </p><p>“Shane!” yelled AJ as she stepped forward. Both battling men stopped dead in their tracks, almost surprised by the sudden interruption. “You’re the reason why we lost our friends and loved ones. You claim to be innocent but betrayed your own family and friends. Your tormented those who couldn’t defend themselves. Shed blood for no other reason forcing people to submit to your control. Now you can choke on it” continued AJ, her voice still raised, Finn stepping aside upon hearing her words, allowing her direct access to the man she was directing her anger towards. Shane soon grew concerned yet that become the least of his worries as he began to choke and cough up blood, the metallic taste in his month causing him to lose focus on what he was doing before hand. “You are the real monster” spoke AJ, refusing to let up her control over Shane’s suffering, knowing what he got was exactly what he deserved and brought on himself. </p><p>“You say your a worthy king to rule in my stead. They say differently. They choose who rules them, blood doesn’t mean anything in our world. Your people chose Stephanie as their Queen. Just like mine chose me” spoke Finn, not bothering to stop AJ on her path of vengeance, instead he accepted her decision, knowing what his fellow demons wanted more than anything was retribution against the man whom had hurt them the most. “You’re no king of Helmsley. The actual king was killed at the hands of the viper. The rightful ruler of these lands is Queen Stephanie. Someone who upholds the values of being a good ruler rather than users the power to further her own desires as you have done” calmly added the man known as the demon king, his mundane form replacing his demonic one know there was no need for him to fight. </p><p>“If you’re going to kill me then get it over with” hissed Shane, wincing in pain dug in his fingernails into the back of his neck. The disgraced prince being pulled to his feet as if he weighed nothing moments later, despite the struggle he attempted to put up against his rival and enemy. Yet in those seconds and stinging pain, it dawned on Shane, not one soldier from Helmsley had come to his aid, instead they left him to his fate and looked to Stephanie as if awaiting her command. “You hear me just kill me already” demanded Shane as if he held power over Finn and the other demons, his mouth becoming bloody once more, although he was unsure whether it was AJ using her magic again or from the nails in the back of his neck. </p><p>“I’m not going to do anything to you” uttered Finn in response as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “My revenge will be letting them, the people you took someone away from get their revenge. Your fate is in their hands” added the demonic king, refusing to end the suffering quickly, especially when he knew the man didn’t deserve a swift end. Finn soon created a portal, the black and red sparks now with purple and green running through it. Shane dragged kicking and screaming through the portal to be delivered his torturous fate. Finn on the other hand turned to Stephanie </p><p>“Helmsley is yours. May we finally live in peace together” spoke Finn with kindness and gentleness in his voice, both masking the heartbreak and pain haunting him. Stephanie could only offer a small   nod in response. Finn soon held out something for Stephanie, as if it would seal their unspoken terms of peace. “I’m sorry for your loss. May your reign as queen been a long and happy one” finished Finn before bowing to her as a sign of respect, leaving moment later. At least with hope the peace broken centuries prior would resume and last far longer this time. Victory’s tiara serving as a reminder of the pact made between both sides.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace had reigned between the mortal and demon kinds for five long centuries. Every fifty years the peace treaty between the two kinds being renewed, always with Shadow-Stone being the centre of it. As the mortal world continued on with life, the demonic realm had to rebuild and mourn their losses. Where the horseman and queen had once been Finn carved monuments with the cave walls of the throne room, the others he had faith would one day return, just as he adjust to life as an immortal until the time his beloved Warrior Princess returned to his side again. Queen Stephanie on the other hand, lifted the ban on magic her ancestors had put in place, allowing those of magic to come to her land and live freely. Just as she made it mandatory for the stories of the demons to be known. Much like she restored the original history of the throne in place. Naming Seth as one of the princes and returning his parents Queen Maryse and King Miz to the history books. </p><p>She had also done all in her power to remove her brother from history. All that remaining of Shane being his title as Disgraced Prince, no name written with it, but a list of his acts that lead to him being branded a traitor and removed from history. When the nine demons returned again, Finn’s power as king was returned to its full strength. Jeff had also predicted when the five missing would return as mortal although he kept certain details to himself. Although a grin on his features to suggest something he had seen. Although no other was given the title of Demon Queen after Victory’s death, Becky and Finn did marry. Ruling together as Princess and Princess rather than King and Queen. Finn’s demonic form had also changed slightly. Where his eyes were once yellow they now shone purple, hints of green could also been noticed amongst his many markings and the names of the five lost would also appear, almost glowing. As if he drew his power from their memory and legacies. </p><p>As part of the deal Finn and Stephanie made. The high level demons could only return to the mortal world for one whole year every century or if someone called hem to return. The lower level demons were allowed to go to the mortal world every five decades. In return to the demons would no longer been deemed as the enemy but as friends from a distant land or another world. During that one year, Shadow-Stone would play host to them. With the boundaries of the stone city they would be free to use their power to go between both worlds as they see fit. AJ Lee and Punk were being the only two demons allowed to stay in the mortal world as ambassadors for the demonic kind. </p><p>This year the higher level demons could return to the mortal world had come again. </p><p>AJ Lee and Punk, wondered around their generous sized home in Shadow-Stone. Both preparing for when their demonic friends arrived. They lived close to the palace and thrust knew the ruling monarchs well. Often had they seen Princess Hope running around in the courtyard when visiting the large royal home. On cue Bray and the Undertaker appeared besides the fireplace, with them were the Bella twins. All four seemingly so happy for the reunion with their old friends, as well as to explore the once forgotten stone city again, each expecting some changes to have been made in the time they had been bound to their own demonic realm. </p><p>“How goes the Immortal Lovers?” asked Nikki, in a playful manner. A smile spreading across her lips to see the pair so happy. She knew both had worked tirelessly to remove the stigma surrounding those branded as demons. All knowing it was thanks to the pair of them, demons were no longer feared during their year long visit, but seen as friends coming with the opportunity to learn new things for all involved. Yet she also wondered if this century would be the one where the five they had long since lost would return once again. All knowing they would return together and would live the life denied to them once before. “Are they here?” asked the older of the twins, trying to hide the hope ringing in her voice and glowing brightly in her dark eyes. Punk could only looked to the smaller woman he called wife, before returning his attention to the four. Nodding moments later in confirmation. To which the Undertaker once again returned through his portal, wishing only to deliver the good news to Finn in person. </p><p>“Finn” called The Undertaker upon reaching the throne room again. Seeing the endless amount of confused looks being thrown his way. Mainly by the other demons preparing for their year long vacation in the mortal world. Becky turned her attention to the Undertaker, gaining her husbands attention moments later, even Finn seemed confused on why he was back so quickly. Yet a single glance towards the Hardy Brothers, told him they knew why. “They have returned. All five together again in Shadow-Stone” quickly uttered the demon known to many as the Necromancer, leaving as soon as the last word left his lips. A grin appeared on Becky’s lips, as she pulled Finn to his feet all but dragging him to follow the Undertaker. Jeff and Matt also following along, one curious to see if his brother’s predictions had come true and the other to see those he once called friends again. The small group walking through the silver watery portal moments later. </p><p>“Is it true?” questioned Becky, seemingly far more excited than any other to have come through the portals. Her duties as ruler being left behind in the underworld, her only focus being on those she had longed to see again. “Have they returned?” added the fiery haired demon. Wasting little time in following the pair into the square outside their front door, the large palace being the first thing they seen. Outside of which a familiar blond woman and two dark haired women wondered about. Each dressed in beautiful gowns other could only dream of wearing. The jewels around the neckline and sleeves shimmering in the bright sunlight. In the arms of the dark haired women were new born children. All three woman with kind smiles placed upon their lips. </p><p>“Renee and Kim” spoke Matt as he looked to one of the dark haired women and the beautiful blond. He could remember being told of their broken hearts. The thing that had rendered them powerless and ended their near immortal life far sooner than it should have been. A soft smirk appearing on his lips as he spotted two lords appearing, one followed by three boys and the other carrying a little girl on his back. The girl’s laughter clear to hear. “Randy and AJ. Who’s the other dark haired woman AJ’s with?” asked the older of the Hardy Brother’s. Curious to know who she was and where the missing three were. Although he was delighted to see Kim and Renee there, one of which finding her beloved again in a new life mortal life. Almost as if it was by design. </p><p>“Her name is Wendy. She and AJ have four kids together” responded Punk, waving at the couples, before they entered the palace. “The others will be in the palace” added the immortal man, leading the way over to the large gates, the iron decoration often giving off a calming and protected aura, even to those who hadn’t entered the large palace. The guard the other side of the gates nodding to both Punk and AJ before opening them, yet never once did he question who the others with them were. His black armour with a slight shine to it. On his chest were a crest of a rose and two crossed swords going through it. Something the guard and other soldiers wore with pride. </p><p>“Dean” whispered Brie upon seeing the once powerful demon stood in the courtyard, watching the two kids running around it and climbing the tree with the intention of gathering apples from its branches. Renee at his side a bright smile on her lips. Becky soon looking to where she could hear footsteps from, as if on instinct. There she seen the midnight woman she had wished to see since her return all those centuries ago. Perfect white roses delicately woven through her long midnight hair, a gentle smile placed upon her lips behind her followed the once two toned demon, his hair almost as dark as Victory’s now, just past his shoulders. His laughter echoing around as the young girl climb out of the tree and launched herself towards him. Both falling to the fall after toppling over. </p><p>“Queen Victory” spoke Dean from his spot. Nodding to the visitors mere seconds later, as if he had only just noticed they were there. Becky could only grin upon hearing her title as queen, where as Finn looked around to AJ and Punk as in confusion. Jeff chuckling from behind as the others stood in utter shock. “King Seth” added Dean, a cheeky smile appearing over his lips seconds later, as if to confirm he was purposely winding them up by using their titles, even when he didn’t have to. Victory’s chuckling could be heard soon after, as she hugged the dark haired girl who’d previously been playing in the tree with the boy now stood with Dean and Renee. There she straightened the sparkling white gold tiara in the little girl’s beautiful dark braided hair. </p><p>“Welcome to Shadow-Stone. Your rooms are prepared for you. While you’re here. Shadow-Stone will be you’re home too” spoke Seth, showing there was no joke when Dean had called him king. Yet not once did he give away he knew who any of them were. Even with his kind demeanour. “Good to see you all again. Even after all this time” added the king of Shadow-Stone, seeing how Bray nodded, almost as if knew something had happened to trigger their memory. Where as Finn looked around to Jeff almost in confusion, a questioning tone upon his features. Becky on the other hand could only hug her old friends again, thrilled they were back, as did Nikki and Brie. The Undertaker looking to the remaining three, seeing how adjusted to their life as mortals they had become. Yet he could also see they too could recall everything that had once been. </p><p>“Who are these youngsters?” asked Matt. Wondering if there was any more surprises waiting in the wings to be revealed. He noticed instantly the young dark haired girl, had purple eyes. As if she was a reminder of what was, where as the boy she played with had silver eyes. The two children playing carried on as if they were used to visitors coming and going. Seth soon looked to the little girl, nodding moments later. There she jumped from the tree almost fearless, taking hold of the boys arm moments later much to the amusement of Renee and Dean, the pair of them joining the group as did  Dean and Renee. </p><p>“Mine and Renee’s son Jon, little guy is eleven years old” responded Dean, he was proud to know what was to come for his only child. Just as he was when he found Renee again. His memories of her from their former life came flooding back to moment they had shaken hands, just as they had done with Morgan, Seth, both AJ’s, Randy and Punk. A similar thing had occurred with Randy when he met Kim again. Although their meeting wasn’t as most would expect. “Princess Hope there is Seth and Victory’s ten year old daughter. Our next queen” uttered the lord, he was a proud father and husband, as he was sure most of those around him could see. Even more so when he knew his son was best friends with the princess. The pair having grown up together. </p><p>“You knew they would remember each other?” questioned Brie as she hung back a little bit, staying besides Jeff. Her question more of a statement, yet she received a simple nod in response. His power of foresight still as strong as ever, if not more so. Brie could only wonder if the life each of the five had now, was what was originally intended for them centuries prior, or if some how Bray and the Undertaker had used their power to mess with the grand design for them. Giving them something similar to their near immortal life as demons and returning their memories to them. If only so they still had each other in their lonely road of mortality. </p><p>“Dean was a lord’s son in his previous life before accused of a crime he was innocent of. Had Finn not appeared then Victory would have been Queen of Shadow-Stone. Just as Seth would had been king had the McMahon’s not invaded. AJ would have gone on to a peaceful life, yet he fought for justice four centuries after his family were sentence to death for staying loyal to their king. As for Randy, had he chosen peace instead of revenge, he would have become a high ranking member of his village, all the properties under his family name would have been his” explained Jeff, revealing to the Ice Priestess what would have been, while also suggesting the five would have been connected in some form or another. The younger Bella twin could only nod as the words spoken to her sunk in, a smile etching its way over her lips at the thought of the lost princess and last prince of Shadow-Stone would rule together. Thrust completing what would have been. </p><p>“Basically had we demons not gone to Shadow-Stone. Victory would have been Queen, Dean wouldn’t have been sentenced to death, the McMahon family wouldn’t have invaded and the Orton family would have lived” uttered Bray. Knowing well the events linking the five together had in a sense been caused by the five who had ventured into Shadow-Stone the day Finn had met Victory. “The only question left is how they remember their demonic lives and each other” muttered the demon known by many as the Voodoo Prince, a grin of his own appearing upon seeing all the children playing together, how Kim and Wendy held their new born daughter’s tightly as the others all ran around the courtyard laughing and giggling.</p><p>“Love” responded Victory to Bray’s question. Seeing the confused look he sent in her general direction, the others too seemingly confused on how she knew it. “You lot always said the most powerful form of magic in any world is love. The love we had for each other as friends, family and romantically, the love all of you had for us. That how we remembered” added the midnight haired woman, stood beside her, her husband and ruling king. An arm around her as if he was protecting her from an unseen force that was to rip her away from him again. Jeff could on nod once more, knowing she was right, yet even he had questions on what they remembered and when they had remembered it. </p><p>“When Randy, AJ and myself reached sixteen it all came flooding back. Yet when we asked Seth and Victory about it they had no clue of it. They didn’t recall anything until their eighteenth birthday. When Seth asked Victory to marry him” explained Dean, recalling rather well when he had regained his memories and knowledge of his previous life. Just as he could recall going on a journey to discover others whom had been apart of it. Renee being his main one, somehow his love for her lead him to where she was, almost as if it was a homing beckon, beckoning him to find her again. Randy having gone through a similar thing, where as Seth and Victory had known each other since childhood. Their love always been there, to the point Seth wanted no other to be his queen. AJ on the other hand, went on his own journey of self discovery, trying to find the very happiness those he had been sent to live again with had. He had found in when he had least expected it, with the woman whom had nursed him back to health after a vicious jousting accident. </p><p>Matt soon looked to his younger brother. Like many of their group visiting the mundane world, wondering how much Jeff had actually foresaw and what else he had seen coming. Just as he wondered if there was more he had yet to mention about those before him. The rainbow haired demon, had his attention elsewhere, instead of focusing on the adults he looked to the children, as if he knew who they would one day become. Matt too looked between the little girl known to many as Princess Hope and little Lord Jon, doing the same with the three other young boys running around and the other young girl. Yet instead of a small grin appearing on his lips as Jeff had, only confusion was evident for Matt. </p><p>“Hope. A queen who will unite four kingdoms of war under one banner. The queen who fights alone until she marries her best friend. Little Lord Jon” whispered Jeff. Seeing just how determined and powerful the young princess would become. Destined to be one of the greatest queen in history and to fight alongside her soldiers in a time of war. A protector to those she rules over. Her future king at her side as her most trusted advisor, the others she grew up with in the form of AJ and Randy’s children also amongst her most trusted circle, helping her to run the kingdom and bring peace when others have attempted to take it away. “All of them together resist against attack. Shadow-Stones defenders and protectors” continued the powerful seer. Knowing with them there, no even renegade demons would attempt an attack. Each child gifted with knowledge of their parents past.. using it to their advantage. </p><p>“Just remember one thing when you return home” spoke Renee, regaining the attention of those who had found themselves distracted by the festivities beginning outside the castle or by the young children running around the courtyard. Others she called friends and family also giving her their undivided attention, waiting with patients for her to continue. Dean standing just behind her as if he was determined to protect, similar to how Randy and AJ did with Kim and Wendy. Even how Seth did with his rightful queen. Although he stood to her side rather than behind her. “Even though the dark times. Love will always be here” spoke the beautiful blonde, recalling the words Seth had once spoken to Victory before she had been captured. Words he would repeat every night to himself when she was trapped in the tower. The same words that motivated the attack to bring her home and the ones each of them spoke to their own young children. Almost as those very words held magic and protection for the ones who listened and spoke them.</p><p>~ End ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>